The Adventures of Doctor Who and Maximum Ride
by Hetamax Wrynisimus
Summary: Whovian craziness to the extreme mixed with flying bird kids and marvel puns. How could it get better? Never ending and constant posts. Suggest other aliens to add in the story and new adventure ideas for the book! Just leave a comment giving ideas or PM me for a longer message. Happy reading! NUMBER OF BOOKS SO FAR: 3 (2 finished - 1 in progress)
1. World War II Chapter 1

Maximum Ride was soaring high in the sky, thinking deeply. It was late December and she hadn't bought a present for one person in her flock. Not even her one and only daughter, Phoenix, had a gift with her name on it. At least not from Max. The rest of the flock had already gotten gifts for her child. In fact, they were starting a pile under their Christmas tree dedicated just to Phoenix. When Max walked by it this morning she knew right away that the flock had been giving her more than one present each. Even without Max's help there was probably twenty five packages wrapped with the work 'Phoenix' written on it. Max sighed. She was still sort of upset about losing her very close friend, Dylan, but she knew that without him, she would never have this life, her daughter, or her husband, Fang. Max sighed again, rising higher and higher into the air. So far that a regular human being would have a real hard time breathing. But not her, thanks to her extra lungs.

High in the sky is where Max liked it best. The air was always a lot cooler up there and it always helped to sooth her headaches. Max closed her eyes and let the chilly wind whip at her face. It was so peaceful, so quiet…

Max snapped her eyes open. What was that? The sound of a metallic grinding noise was disturbing her quiet. Max made a full three sixty but saw nothing. She was just about to make another circle to try and find the source of the noise when BAM! A blue box had appeared right in front of her and since she was going to fast, she ran right into it, head first.

Max dropped a couple of feet, forgetting to flap her wings due to the fact that she had no idea how a police box had just appeared… and how it was flying in the air.

Max flapped her wings hard in order to come level with the box. She flew as close to it as she could, almost touching her ear to one of its sides.

Even though the wind was loud, her super hearing picked up the sound of voices inside.

"What was that?" asked a woman with a British accent. The question was very demanding, like she was yelling at someone.

"I don't know." answered a man, also with a British accent. "Might've been a bird." he suggested.

"I ought to have been a very large bird to make a noise like that." answered the woman. Max imagined her with her arms crossed over her chest as she argued, but then she second guessed herself, wondering how someone could cross their arms in such a small box. Especially with a second person inside.

"Oy! Don't yell at me. How am I supposed to know where we are?" answered the man. "The TARDIS has a mind of it's own sometimes!"

"Well go check it out then, spaceman!" answered the lady.

"Fine, fine."

The door of the blue box swung open a second later. A man with brown hair and a blue suit and tie poked his head out of the box, careful not to get too close to the edge. He was facing the opposite direction of Max so she had the advantage of surprise if he made any move to attack.

"Who are you?" asked Max, curiosity getting the best of her. After all, he didn't look like a mutant and all the humans were wiped out ages ago.

The man wiped his head around, getting his first look at Max. She was expecting him to look surprised or startled or even the slightest bit curious but he didn't look twice at her wings. Instead he spoke to her like she was someone he saw everyday.

"Oh, hello there." he said, beaming at her. "I'm the Doctor."


	2. World War II Chapter 2

Max almost forgot to flap again. Her mouth was hanging open in a giant 'O' but she quickly closed it not wanting to catch a bug or anything else unpleasant.

A woman with red shoulder length hair stuck her head out under the so called 'Doctor's'.

"I thought you said you were bringing me back to Earth." said the woman to The Doctor annoyed. She gestured to the brown and dusty earth below her. "Not this forsaken planet."

The Doctor surveyed the land below them and then ducked back inside the box. A minute later he called back to the woman.

"The TARDIS says this _is_ Earth." called the Doctor from inside the box.

"Well maybe the TARDIS is wrong." the woman answered.

Max still hadn't said anything. She was still confused about, one, how the box had got there, two, how it was floating in mid air, and three, how in the world two people and a 'TARDIS' - whatever that was - fit inside the same box.

"Donna Noble." yelled the Doctor from inside the box, "How dare you question my TARDIS's capabilities."

Donna rolled her eyes and then started looking around. When her eyes landed on Max, all she did was stare at her wings.

"So," said Donna, this time addressing Max. "What's your species?"

Max was taken aback, not sure if she should answer this complete stranger or not.

"Ummm…" answered Max, looking around, pondering whether she should make a break for it while she could. "Well… I'm sort of… ummmm…" Max scratched her head. "I'm avian-human."

Donna nodded her head before asking her next question.

"Do you mind telling me what planet we're _really_ on." she asked. "That man over there thinks he's so smart but he can't accept that sometimes he's wrong." Donna finished, pointing her thumb over her shoulder and into the contents of the box that still weren't visible to Max.

"Ummm… well… like the man said. We're on Earth." Max answered, looking around again to see if anyone else was observing what was going on and confirming that she wasn't just seeing things.

"Can I ask you a question?" Max blurted out, not able to keep it in anymore.

The Doctor poked his head back out of the door and answered.

"Well, you _technically_ already did but you can ask another." he said, smiling up at her again.

Max hesitated a bit but she couldn't hold it in anymore, "Well, I was wondering... how you got here, how you're floating in mid-air, how do you both fit in there and… what's a TARDIS?" Max finished, hoping she had said the word 'TARDIS' right.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll explain everything." answered the Doctor, moving out of the way of the door. Donna followed his lead a scooted away from the entrance so that Max could come in.

Max's eyebrows raised up high on her head. How in the world would three of them fit in there at once? Max shook her head, unable to cope with the curiosity. Of course it would've been smart to fly away just in case these people were dangerous but she had never felt such a strong need to get answers. Besides, if she did get into trouble, she could always rely on her fighting skills to get her out of it.

Max flapped her powerful wings which were starting to get tired considering she had left the house without anything to eat. She rose up just above the top of the box and right in front of the door. After about thirty seconds of hesitation and a lot of worry about hitting the wall inside the box, Max finally folded her wings into the slits in her back and let herself fall diagonally through the door frame of the police box.

Max squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for the impact of hitting a wall or some other object but was surprised to find that she hadn't hit a single thing.

She heard the door of the box close behind her. Far behind her. She snapped her eyes open and turned around. The door she had just entered through was about twenty feet away from her. Way longer than the width that the box was on the outside.

Max's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls as she frantically surveyed the rest of the room.

"Oh, my god." Max said out loud. "This thing is _bigger_ on the _inside._ "

Max felt she was taking this very well but to Donna and the Doctor, she looked like she was drunk. She was spinning around in circles, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. She kept on whispering "Oh, my god. Oh, my god" to herself.

Donna leaned in closer to the Doctor and covered her mouth with her hand as she whispered into the Doctor's ear, "Is this how I looked when I first came in here?"

The Doctor chuckled, staring into space as if he were remembering.

"Oy!" Donna slapped his shoulder. "No flashback's alien boy!"

The Doctor shook his head, still smiling as he walked over to Max.

The Doctor tapped her shoulder lightly, trying to get her attention. Obviously that wasn't going to happen for a while because as soon as the Doctor made contact with Max, she turned around and started heading as fast as she could toward the door. And that was _very_ fast.

Max half flew half ran to the door of the box, folding her wings in just in time to avoid damaging them as she crashed through the door.

Max didn't dare to look back. As soon as she was out the door, she straightened her body out, keeping her legs straight behind her and her arms at her sides as she quickly rushed toward the Earth at an angle. She didn't unfurl her wings in fear that she wouldn't be quick enough to get away from the evil blue box that somehow had a room that was bigger than the outside crammed into it.

When Max was about thirty yards from the ground, she unfurled her brown wings, making herself shoot up into the air with such force that she knew her wings would be sore for days. Nevertheless, she kept on flapping, heading as quick as she could toward home.

The journey was quick. Max had beaten her old top speed which was about three hundred miles per hour with a record of about three hundred and seventy miles per hour. She crashed through the door of a treehouse that the flock had built up together after trees had started growing again and there was enough wood to build it up.

Fang looked up from a puzzle that Gazzy had found buried under some ash when he was looking for stuff to make explosives. He had insisted the puzzle be used for just that, but gave in when Phoenix asked if they could keep it as something to entertain.

Phoenix also looked up, a sunset colored puzzle piece in her left hand and orange soda in her right.

"Are you trying to break the door down again, Max?" asked Gazzy who was sitting in the corner working on some unknown project. "I mean, like, dude, Iggy and I _just_ fixed it."

Max bent over, hands on her knees and breathing hard, "There's… a box." she was gasping for air but she managed to get a few words out at a time. "The box… it's… bigger… on the… inside… there was a man… and… a lady… and they… said something… about a… TARDIS." Max coughed, still breathing hard.

"A TARwhat?" Iggy asked who was sitting next to Gazzy.

Max was about to answer when all of a sudden, a metallic grinding noise filled the room. The blue police box appeared about three feet away from Gazzy and Iggy.

Max closed her eyes in distress and pointed at the box, "I'm pretty sure it's that thing." she said.


	3. World War II Chapter 3

The Doctor ran out the doors of the blue police, a silver stick with a blue flashing light on the end.

"Everybody stay still!" he yelled. "Nobody move an inch!"

Gazzy looked up at the Doctor. "Who in the world are you?" he asked

The Doctor looked down at him. "Hold on. Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. I'm trying to…" The Doctor moved in a slow circle, keeping his silver stick in front of him the whole time. As he moved around the buzzing of the metal object was getting higher and lower.

"Trying to what?" asked Iggy, covering his ears, "And what is that sound?"

The Doctor answered quietly, in a whisper as if he didn't want to disturb the air around him.

"I'm trying to…"

The flock leaned in closer to try and hear what he was saying but all flinched when he gave a big "Ahhhhhh-A!" The Doctor's wand thing was pointed at the corner where Iggy and Gazzy were sitting.

The Doctor shoved the silver wand into his inside coat pocket that Max just realized was brown and almost touched the floor. She found it looked surprisingly good with his blue suit.

"Boys," The Doctor said, moving toward them slowly and cautiously, "There is explosive material in the general area where you are. I picked it up on my scanner and I traced it here. It is very dangerous and highly explosive."

"You mean this thing?" asked Gazzy, holding up a miniature bomb that he and Iggy had been working on for the past hour.

The Doctor snatched it out of his hand and pulled out his silver wand. It started flashing and making the buzzing sound again as soon as he hit the button. The Doctor moved the tip of the metal wand all around the bomb then shoved back into his coat again.

"Where did you boys get this?" asked the Doctor looking at Iggy and Gazzy. "I mean," The Doctor gestured at it, "It was clearly made by a professional. Someone with a lot of experience with nuclear weaponry."

"I think you just described the Gas Man, strange dude." said Fang from where he was sitting at the table.

The Doctor looked up from the boys and finally took a second to realize where he was.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just wandering past when I picked up this signal. I'm the Doctor by the way, what about you?"

Everyone stared at him, speechless.

"We could ask the same." said Iggy getting up and looking just over the Doctor's shoulder. "Doctor who?"

"Well that's the question isn't it!" said Donna, walking out of the doors of the blue box and throwing her hands into the air. "Doctor who?! You know," she looked a the Doctor, "One of these days you're going to half to tell _someone_ your name. I mean, you can't just keep it a secret your whole Martian life!"

The Doctor shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "I'm… I'm not… I'm not a martian."

"Whatever spaceboy." Donna answered sitting down at the table next to Fang and starting to help with the puzzle, unaware that everyone was staring at her.

"Who in the _world_ are you?" asked Fang to Donna.

Donna looked up, "Oh, I'm Donna. Donna Noble. And that strange man over there is 'The Doctor' whatever that means.

"Oy!" said the Doctor about to argue when all of a sudden, Max stepped up in front of the Doctor so that all eyes were on her.

"Listen up everybody." she said. "This creepy man behind me, his name is The Doctor and the crazy lady doing our puzzle is Donna Noble." She pointed to the blue box in the corner. "That there, I believe it's called a TARDIS. Don't ask me what it means cause I have no clue. But I do know one thing. It's. Bigger. On. The. Inside."

"Really?" Gazzy asked perching up. "Bigger on the inside?" He looked at Donna, then the Doctor, then Donna again. "What, are you guys, like, aliens or something?"

"Mr. Two-Hearts over there is. Thankfully I, am not. I would hate to be a martian."

"I'm not a martian!" yelled the Doctor throwing his hands up into the air.

"You two!" yelled Max, " _Quiet. Down._ "

The Doctor let his arms fall limply to his side as he shut his mouth. Donna looked like she was going to argue but kept her lips sealed.

"Now," Max said, looking everyone in the eye. "It's dinner time. We can do introductions with a hot meal in front of us. Everyone get washed up."


	4. World War II Chapter 4

The Doctor was sitting at the large table located splat in the middle of the kitchen. He had a full plate of food in front of him, just like everyone else did. Mashed potatoes, green beans, turkey, and french fries made their plates bright and colorful. It had been twenty minutes since the whole group had sat down and yet, the Doctor's plate was still bright and colorful because he had not touched his food. Everyone wanted to ask him questions first which was totally unfair because he didn't know one iota of information about anyone at the table. Except for Donna.

At the beginning of the meal, they had all voted that the Doctor should introduce himself first. Not able to change the minds of the many people encircling the table he had started.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. Nothing else. Next?" he had said this in two seconds flat and had lost everyone at 'hello' but soon they all started to compute.

"Hold on now, Doctor." said Max raising her hand in a 'wait' sign. "You have to give us more than that. I mean, alien from another world? That's gotta be interesting."

"Nope. Not really. Who's up next?" The Doctor looked around but the only answer he got was from Gazzy.

"Can't we, like, ask some questions or something?"

"Ya. We should be able to ask you some questions. You know, just to get to know you better." Max said.

"Oh! Oh!" said Gazzy raising his hand. "Can I go first?!"

When Max nodded her head, Gazzy wiped his head around to face the Doctor.

"What kind of alien are you?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm a Time Lord." answered the Doctor looking at Gazzy a preparing to answer a lot of questions.

"Woah. So, can you, like, time travel and stuff?" Gazzy asked, his voice rising in excitement.

"Anywhere in time and space." answered the Doctor proudly. "That blue box out there, that's my ship."

"Cool! What planet do you come from?"

"Gallifrey."

"Why do you look human?"

"I don't look human, you look time lord. We came first."

"So, basically, I look like an alien?"

"If that's how you wish to put it."

"Have you ever met yourself?"

"Multiple times."

"Have you encounter aliens?"

"Is that even a question?"

"What is your spaceship called?"

"A TARDIS."

"What's that mean?"

"Time and relative dimension in space."

"Is it actually bigger on the inside?"

"Yes."

"How does it do that?"

"When you cross the threshold of the TARDIS you are entering a different dimension."

"Have you ever almost died?"

"Plenty of times. Infact, I've died nine times. Ten if you count the me who destroyed Gallifrey."

"What do you mean you died."

"I died is what I mean."

"But you're here right now."

"Yes, but as a different person."

"Different person?"

"Yep. When I die, I regenerate but I have a different face and personality."

"So you're immortal?"

"Not exactly. A time lord can only regenerate twelve times."

"How many times have you regenerated?"

"This is my tenth face. Eleventh if you, again, count the Doctor who blew up Gallifrey."

"Is Donna Noble your girlfriend?"

"Wait. What?"

"Are you dating Donna?"

"No."

"Then why do you travel with her?"

"Ummm… because she's my friend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Uhhh… no. Where did this come from again?"

"Well, you sure do argue like a couple."

"Oy!" yelled the Doctor and Donna at the same time.

"All right. All right." said Max. "I think the Doctor has suffered enough questioning. At least for tonight."

Gazzy's face fell but the Doctor could tell that he was planning to shower him with more questions in the morning.

Max went next to introduce herself. Then Fang. Then Angel. Gazzy came next followed by Iggy, Total, Phoenix and Nudge. The Doctor learned every single one of them - except for Phoenix - had been kept in the same science lab for the first several years of their lives being experimented on and making them what they were, avian-human hybrids.

When the eight of them finished telling their story, Donna answered with a flat, "Well, that all sounds horrible."

"Yep." answered Fang, also flatly.

After a long and awkward pause the Doctor finally broke the silence.

"Well, we should really be going." said the Doctor getting up and grabbing his brown coat off the back of his chair."

"Why don't you stay 'til Christmas is over?" Max offered.

"Ehhhh… I don't know-" started the Doctor but was cut off by Donna.

"Only if it's okay with you." Donna said to Max.

"Of course." Max answered.

"You see… well… ummm… I don't really do that sort of thing…"

"Oh, shut it space man." Donna said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Well, I guess that's that then." said Gazzy grinning. He _really_ wanted to ask more questions.


	5. World War II Chapter 5

"Pleeeeeeeease, Max." Gazzy was on his knees, the palms of his hand pressed together like he was praying. "Please, please, please!"

Gazzy wanted so bad to sleep in the TARDIS with Donna and the Doctor.

"It's not fair that you've been in it. I haven't even got a brief description of what it looks like. Pleeeeeease."

Max rolled her eyes. Gazzy had been begging for over half an hour. "Like I said before, Gazzy. It's up to the Doctor."

Gazzy got up of his knees, "Where is he?"

"In the TARDIS." answered Max gesturing to the blue box that took up their whole entire living room.

"Oh, Max." Gazzy said, stomping his foot. "How am I supposed to ask permission to go into the TARDIS when the guy I have to ask permission from is _in the TARDIS_?"

"Knock on the door." Max suggested.

"Max, weren't you listening at dinner? He's in a _different dimension_. I doubt he'd be able to hear someone knock on his door."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Angel as she walked into the room. She went straight for the front door of the TARDIS, made a fist, and knocked on it. She then pulled her hand away and clasped it, along with her other hand, behind her back making her look like a sweet innocent child that Max knew from experience, that she clearly wasn't.

Several seconds later, the door of the blue box swung open and the Doctor looked out, standing in the door frame.

"Hello?" he called out, scanning the room in front of him. All he saw was Gazzy and Max conversing.

"Hello." said Angel the sweetest voice she could manage.

The Doctor looked down at the small child in front of him, "Oh, hello there… Angel, wasn't it?"

"Yep." said Angel. "The flock and I were wondering if we could check out you TARTIS."

"Ummmm… well, first of all, it's _TARDIS._ Not _TARTIS…_ and second of all, well… ya… I guess… I mean, well… if you want." The Doctor was rubbing the back of his neck again. Something Angel noticed he did whenever he was unsure of something. She figured this out with her mind reading capabilities which were, at the moment, picking up the Doctor's voice that was in his head. It was saying, " _They better not damage her. Better not. Not. Not my baby. My baby. Baby."_

Angel had to keep herself from laughing out loud but a small smile did escape and the Doctor noticed it.

"What? What is it? What's so funny?" The Doctor asked, a bit of whine in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing." said Angel, still smiling as she pushed past him. The minute Gazzy saw Angel walk in, he took off and, he too, pushed past the Doctor yelling for Iggy. Iggy came down the hallway, followed by the rest of the flock. The Doctor suspected that they had all been hiding behind the wall, waiting for his approval.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and tried to get away from the door to let the other kids in. Unfortunately, he didn't do it quick enough. When the rest of the flock - Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Phoenix - had entered, they had knocked him off his feet.

When the group finally cleared the doorway, the only person left was the Doctor, lying on his back with his feet sticking out of the door frame. The Doctor was looking up at the ceiling of his TARDIS stunned. That is, until the last member of the flock hovered over him and blocked his vision. Total's wings were small enough that he could fly through the door.

The Doctor sighed and layed on the ground for a couple of minutes.

 _Yep. This is_ definitely _gonna be a long night._

Angel smiled. The Doctor's mind was so strange and confusing, yet every time a thought reached her, it was as clear as day and always full of joy. Every time she touched his consciousness, it just made her want to smile or laugh or do something to express her joy. That's what she like best about The Doctor. He always seemed to be smiling. But she did sense his darker side. She knew that he used his joy and wit to hide the pain and grief that had been surrounding him his whole life. She saw it in his eyes whenever he looked at her. She felt it roll over her whenever something struck a sad memory that he had been shoving into the darkest corners of his brain. He was a broken man, and Angel was the only one that understood that.


	6. World War II Chapter 6

According to the monitor on the TARDIS, it was past one o'clock in the morning and the Doctor hadn't gotten any sleep. In fact, the flock, who had been exploring his TARDIS for over three hours, had just fallen asleep themselves. All of them but one was on the floor. Angel was curled up in a ball on his tan leather couch thing, sleeping like a log… if logs slept.

The Doctor sighed. It had truly been a long night, just as he had suspected. The flock had realized that the inside of the TARDIS was big enough to fly around in. After that, they played tag, and freeze tag and a bunch of other games that included flying around the big center council in the middle of the room.

The flock did surprisingly good with keeping his spaceship in good condition. The only setback that had occurred was when Gazzy had accidentally set off a bomb while hovering over Donna. Donna was fine afterward, just a little stunned.

The Doctor could have fallen asleep while the kids were playing, like Donna did, but he was still worried they would mess with his machine and send them into an erupting volcano or straight into a group of weeping angels, or even put them on a Dalek ship, sentencing themselves to their own death. The Doctor shivered at the idea. There was no way he would ever let anything happen to his TARDIS. Not in a million years.

The Doctor surveyed the room, looking at all the kids that, together, made his TARDIS floor look like a lumpy carpet. His eyes finally landed on Max, curled up on her side right next to Fang. There was something about Max that made her feel so familiar to The Doctor. Like she was just like him in a way or something, but he couldn't but his finger on it. No matter how hard he tried.

The Doctor took one final look at the leader of the flock and then headed for the door to the TARDIS. He opened it as silently as he could and slipped out into the living room. He spun in a slow circle, finally realizing the outrageous amount of pictures on the walls and tables.

He walked over to one that was hanging in a gray frame on the wall. He studied the picture, trying to figure out what is was of. The Doctor knew it was of two people, for sure. One of them being Max, but there was someone right next to her that The Doctor had never seen before.

As he took a closer look, The Doctor noticed how different Max looked in the picture. Her eyes seemed to sparkle brightly, as if she were the happiest girl in the whole world. Like her life was perfect. Like nothing was wrong. Like she was in a dream world where everything was how it was supposed to be. Then, it hit him. The Doctor realized why Max seemed so familiar. It was her eyes. He knew those eyes. He saw them every day. Whenever he looked in the mirror. Every time he walked past a window. Whenever he saw his future self. They were the eyes of a person who had lost so much. Too much. The Doctor knew those eyes because he had seen them every single day of his long life. Because he was never rid of his own regret for being responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people. Because he knew he would never be able to go back and fix what he'd done. Correct his mistakes that had cost so many people their lives.

The Doctor continued to stare at the teenage boy in the picture, figuring that it was him who Max had lost. Swimming in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that Angel was silently creeping out of the TARDIS and slowly walking toward him.

Angel reached out her mind to The Doctor's, lightly brushing past his thoughts that were focused on his own past as he slowly withered himself away, blaming himself for all the death and destruction that had happened when he was around.

" _It's not your fault."_ Angel's voice echoed in The Doctor's mind making him snap his head up and spin around, flustered. But Angel was already heading back into the TARDIS, to her little spot on the brown leather couch. As she walked, she felt The Doctor's eyes on her back the whole time, staring after her, but she never acknowledged him.


	7. World War II Chapter 7

Gazzy's eyes snapped open. He was lying face down on the metal grate floor of the TARDIS, his arms and legs sprawled out in every direction.

He slowly lifted his face of the cold floor, rubbing his cheek with his hand and feeling the grooves that had been imprinted onto his cheek.

Gazzy looked around the room. Everybody else was still asleep. Even Donna was still curled up on the ground, right next to the center council of The Doctor's spaceship. Everyone was there except for one person. The Doctor wasn't anywhere in sight.

Gazzy slowly pushed himself to his feet and then silently glided over everyone on the floor until he got to the door of the TARDIS that was slightly open. He poked his head out and looked around the living room before completely stepping out of the blue box.

Silently, he made his way to the kitchen that seemed to be producing quite a bit of noise. When Gazzy pushed open the door to their cooking area, he saw The Doctor digging through their pantry. Gazzy stood in the doorway for a second, watching as The Doctor pulled out a jar of fresh strawberry jam and popped the lid off.

Gazzy watched, frozen to the spot as The Doctor stuck two of his fingers into the jar and then licked the jelly off of them. He stuck them into the jar again and shoved his fingers into his mouth, spinning around to go sit at the table but stopping when he saw Gazzy staring at him. The Doctor froze in mid step, his fingers still in his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Gazzy who had caught him eating their jam.

"Sorry." said The Doctor, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. "I got hungry."

"So you're eating jelly?" Gazzy asked, letting his head tilt a bit to the right, giving The Doctor a questioning look.

"Well…" The Doctor started but was cut off when Angel entered the room.

"Because strawberry jam contains fiber, essential vitamins and minerals, along with amino acid that, together, reduces the risk of potential cardiovascular diseases, provides energy and endurance during stress and exercise, and also improves the health of your fingernails, skin, and _apparently_ your _hair_. At least that's what he's thinking." Angel said to Gazzy, gesturing toward The Doctor who was staring at her in disappointment. He was just about to say all that.

Gazzy looked to Angel, then The Doctor, then to Angel again.

The Doctor just stared at Angel for a couple of seconds before shrugging his shoulders and sitting down at the table next to Gazzy, continuing to lick strawberry jam from his fingertips.

"Okay. _What?"_ asked Gazzy, completely lost considering Angel had just said all that at about ninety miles an hour.

"Strawberry jam is good for your health." Angel said, matter of factually.

"Oh. Okay."Gazzy said flatly. "Couldn't you have just said that the first time you tried to explain it?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders, going to the fridge and pulling out a can of root beer soda. She cracked it open and took a big sip.

Phoenix shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes before looking up.

"Can you pass me one of those?" Phoenix asked, gesturing to Angel's soda can.

Angel reopened the fridge and removed a second can of root beer from its contents. She then tossed the can to Phoenix who cracked it open and sat down at the table.

Fang walked in right after, surveying the room.

"Since when did we have soda for breakfast?" Fang asked groggily.

"Since Max wasn't awake to tell us off for it." Angel said, taking another sip.

Fang shrugged his shoulders, taking a warm Mountain Dew from the counter and cracking it open as well. He was about to sit down at the table but froze when he saw The Doctor sticking his tongue into their jar of jam, trying to get the extra jelly off the inside of the container.

Following Fang's gaze, Gazzy saw what Fang was staring at.

"Don't mind him." Gazzy said to Fang. "He's trying to make his hair stronger. He's just weird that way."

"Who is?" Nudge said, joining the group in the kitchen with Total in her arms.

"Apparently _he_ is." Fang said, gesturing toward The Doctor.

"Oh. Ya. He _is_ weird." Nudge said looking at The Doctor strangely.

"Totally. Has he ever heard of a spoon?" Total added, his head perking up from Nudge's arms to get a better look at The Doctor.

"Or at least some bread to go with it." Phoenix said, finally noticing the strange man across the table from her.

"I wonder how poor Donna can stand him. No wonder they argue so much." Gazzy added to the list of comments about The Doctor that seemed to be getting longer and longer.

"I'm sitting _right here_ you know. I can hear everything your saying." The Doctor said, looking up from the jar of jelly. "I may not have your super hearing or anything but I'm not deaf."

"Unfortunately." Donna said, wandering into the room. "You know, sometimes I wonder how great life would be if you _were_ deaf. Then, you wouldn't be able to argue with me because you would have no idea what I'm saying."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Donna. _Really_?" The Doctor asked. "It hasn't even been a full minute and you're already at my throat."

"What throat?" Donna asked. "You mean that little stick of skin that connects your head to your shoulders?"

"Now…" The Doctor started, preparing to make an argument toward Donna's insults but never got the chance.

At that moment Max shuffled into the room saying, "Are you guys ever _not_ going to argue?"

"Nope." Donna and The Doctor said together.

Max rolled her eyes before looking at everyone in the room.

"Soda?" Max asked, her hands her hips. "For breakfast? Really guys?"

"It was Angel's idea." Gazzy said. "She forced us all to drink it."

Max sighed.

"Whatever." she said. "I just have one question."

"What's that?" asked Fang.

Max closed her eyes and bowed her head. " _What_ in the _world_ is he doing?" Max asked, lifting a finger to point at The Doctor who was still attempting to get the last of the jelly out of the jar.

"He's trying to reduce his chances of a hearts attack." Angel answered.

"Hearts attack?" Max asked. "Angel, I know we never officially went to school but I'm pretty sure we all know how to speak correctly."

"I _am_ speaking correctly, Max. The Doctor is reducing his chances of a hearts attack."

"Do you mean _heart_ attack?" Gazzy asked.

"No. I mean hearts attack." Angel said. "He's got two hearts, therefore, he is reducing his chances of a _hearts_ attack."

"Wait, wait, wait." Max said. "Back it up. Did you say he has _two hearts?_ "

"Ya." Angel answered flatly like this was nothing new to her.

" _Two_ hearts?" Max asked again.

"Yes. And you have four lungs." The Doctor answered. "We all have extra organs but I don't react dramatically about it like you do.

"But _two hearts?_ How do they _both_ fit in your body?" Max asked.

"What? Now we're asking personal questions?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I'm just curious." Max answered.

"Well than." The Doctor answered. "I'm curious too. How do all four of your lungs fit in _your_ body?"

Max hesitated before answering. "I don't know."

"You see?" The Doctor asked. "You were just born that way so you have no idea how it works. Same with me. It's genetic. I didn't _choose_ to have two hearts. It just happened."

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Max said.

"Yes it does." The Doctor answered before going back to the almost empty jar of jelly.

Max stared at him for a bit before finally saying, "Let's go for a flight."

"What about Donna and The Doctor?" Fang asked. "They don't have wings."

"No, but they _do_ have a flying blue box."

"Actually," said The Doctor. "For a ship, it actually doesn't do much flying."

"Then what does it do?" asked Max.

"It travels through time and space." answered Angel for The Doctor. "It disappears in one place then appears in another."

"Really?" asked Gazzy, his voice rising in excitement. "Can we take a trip?"

The Doctor looked around the room at the eager faces that surrounded him.

"Well," he said. "I don't see the harm of _one_ little trip."

Gazzy started jumping up and down squealing in excitement.

Iggy walked into the room covering his ears.

"What is that _noise?_ " he asked.

Gazzy ran over to him, almost knocking him over. "We're going to go on a trip through time and space!"


	8. World War II Chapter 8

The Flock all stood behind the control matrix of the TARDIS, readying themselves for the most exciting journey of their life.

"So!" Exclaimed the Doctor jumping up the steps that led to the middle of the room. "Where do you want to go?"

The Flock looked at each other in excitement, knowing that they were only going to get one trip.

"Please do _not_ pick Midnight. I already have enough of a tan." Donna said, climbing into the TARDIS and closing the door behind her. "Besides, they evacuated that planet days ago."

Max stared at Donna strangely, having no idea what in the world she was talking about.

"How about this." The Doctor said, standing behind a lever of the control panel. "Past, present, or future?"

"Well," said Max. "The present really sucks considering the fact that most of the world is made of dust and I'm too scared to see our future so… I guess that leaves the past."

"Alrighty then." said The Doctor pulling on a lever. "Now, do you want our trip to be really boring or adventurous?"

"Is that even a question?" asked Gazzy. "If we only have one trip, might as well make it a good one."

"Right!" yelled The Doctor, running a full circle around the control matrix of his ship. "I know _exactly_ where to take you."

The Flock looked excitedly at each other, having no idea where they were going. Gazzy was jumping up and down, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming.

"Now then, close down the gravitic anomalizer." The Doctor said, pressing buttons and pulling levers while at the same time, turning knobs and typing in coordinates into a computer. "Fire up the helmic regulator, and finally..." he skimmed the room, taking in all the excited faces. "The hand brake."

The TARDIS gave a small rumble as The Doctor walked slowly toward a switch on the panel. "Ready?" he asked, his finger on the red lever.

Nobody answered, all to excited to answer.

"Off we go then." The TARDIS rocked back and forth, wheezing and groaning as it threw everyone inside it aroud, making them crash into walls and stumble across the floor. Even The Doctor was having some trouble staying on his feet, the only thing keeping him standing was his sturdy grip on the center of the TARDIS.

"Seriously!" yelled Max over the rumble of the ship. "Not even a warning?!"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it."

Max rolled her eyes. _How can anyone get used to this?_

Everyone struggled with their balance for a couple more minutes before the TARDIS finally came to a wheezing stop.

The Flock stood frozen, not sure what to think.

"Here we are, then." The Doctor said, standing a couple feet in front of the doors. "We are in one of the most dangerous time periods of planet Earth."

Gazzy squealed, clapping his hands together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the middle of World War ll." The doctor pushed the doors open and led the group into the open air.

 **BTW: Please, PLEASE leave a review. I have no idea if this story is good or not. If you have any suggestions I would absolutely LOVE to have them. I need to know if I should continue on with this or not.**


	9. World War II Chapter 9

The minute the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS, he was greeted by the barrels of about a dozen rifles. His eyes got wide as he started to compute his situation.

Gazzy stepped out right behind him with Angel hot on his tail.

"Whoa." Gazzy said, a bit taken aback. "You _really_ aren't good at giving warnings."

"I thought 'Most Dangerous Time Period of Planet Earth' was a big enough warning for you." The Doctor answered, talking over his shoulder. "Based on your reaction, apparently not."

Max was the next to walk out, carrying Phoenix in her arms. "Well this is a wonderful start to our _great_ adventure. What better way to kick off your day then having a bunch of holes put into you?"

Nudge was right behind Max with Total sitting awkwardly on her head. She didn't say anything but instead surveyed her surroundings, swinging her head back and forth throwing Total left and right.

Fang followed along with Iggy who had his finger hooked on the belt loop hole of Fang's jeans. Fang frowned.

"Usually it takes longer than a few seconds to get into trouble." he said. "I think you've just broken our record, Doctor."

"Nah." said Donna, stepping out of the blue box and closing the door behind her. "This is actually pretty usual. I'm sad to say that I'm actually _used_ to being held at gunpoint.

Iggy was whipping his head back and forth. "What is it? What's going on?" he asked.

"Well," said Fang. "Judging by what I know about World War ll and also the symbols surrounding us, I would say that we are being threatened with very large guns by the Nazis."

"Oh." Iggy said, frowning.

"Put your hands in the air!" yelled the soldier in the middle of the group who was standing directly in front of them. "Put your hands in the air, _now!_ "

The Doctor put his hands up, whispering over his shoulder to tell the others to do the same. Eventually, they all had their arms raised, the Flock a bit reluctant knowing they could just take the guys down in seconds.

"State your name, intention, and also the meaning of this peculiar blue rectangle!" The lead soldier said, pointing his gun directly at the Doctor's head.

The Doctor swiveled his head around, looking at the TARDIS and then back at the soldier.

"Rectangle? Blue rectangle?" The Doctor asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "How thick are you?"

"Name. Now!" The soldier yelled, bracing his rifle against his shoulder as if he were going to shoot.

"My name's The Doctor and this… I mean, these are… a bunch of other people. Sorry. Not used to so many companions at once." The Doctor answered, gesturing to Donna and The Flock as he spoke.

"If you're a doctor, then where's your medical supplies?" The soldier asked suspiciously.

"I said I was _The_ Doctor, not a doctor." answered The Doctor.

"What is the difference?" The soldier argued.

"The difference?! Um, excuse me _sir,_ but there is a big differen-"

"Oh shut it already, Doctor." said Max from behind him.

"Ya. Shut it." added Gazzy. "We got this covered."

Gazzy let his arms fall to his side and slowly started to approach the lead soldier. All guns were pointed at him but he didn't pay them any attention.

"Relax fellas." he said. "It's all cool. We're with HYDRA."

Fang slapped his forehead and Max rolled her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" The lead soldier asked.

"You know, HYDRA. Destroyer of S.H.I.E.L.D. Anyone?" Gazzy went on.

The soldiers glanced at each other, completely confused.

"Aaaaaaah. I get it." Gazzy said, nodding his head. "You're lookin' for the high-sign. _Very_ clever, fellas, very clever. Testing if we're actually on your side."

More confused looks from the Nazis.

"Well, I can tell ya, pals, I _know_ the high-sign." Gazzy went on, nodding his head some more.

All of a sudden, Gazzy stopped, right in front the lead soldier and yelled as loud as he could, "HAIL HYDRA!" while at the same time throwing both fists into the air at an angle, accidentally hitting the soldier in the face.

The soldiers around them cocked their guns as the lead soldier stumble backward, holding his hand to his nose that was now bleeding.

Gazzy smacked his hand to his mouth in surprise. "Oh my, god. I'm sorry, mister." he said. "I swear I didn't mean it."

Nudge giggled from behind making Gazzy turn around.

"No, seriously, guys. I didn't mean it." Gazzy continued to say.

"Lock 'em in the barracks!" The lead soldier yelled, his hand, still cupped over his nose to keep the blood from running in his mouth. "And tie the their hands up! No telling when the brats can attack again!"


	10. World War II Chapter 10

"Seriously? HYDRA?" The Doctor asked, his hands on his hips as he looked through the small cracks in the door that were keeping them in the small room.

"What?! They were Nazis! Haven't you ever watched Captain America?" Gazzy asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"No." The Doctor said looking back at Gazzy. "I'm a time traveler. I don't watch Captain America. I go and _meet_ Captain America."

Gazzy stared at The Doctor, completely surprised at his unexpected remark.

"Good fella, Steve was." The Doctor said, looking in the corner of the room as if he we remembering. "A bit dull. Tried to show him the TARDIS but he ended up jumping out of it… while we were still in the air." The Doctor shook his head. "Poor man. Ended up falling into the ocean and turning to ice. I sorta just… you know… left him there, but I knew he would be fine."

Gazzy stood, staring open mouthed at the Doctor. "One of the greatest super heroes to ever live, a man that has survived for almost a hundred years, the freaking _leader_ of the _Avengers,_ and you _left_ him there!"

The Doctor threw his hands up, "It was a fixed point in time! I couldn't change that!"

"A fixed what?" Max asked from behind Gazzy, completely confused by the debate unfolding in front of her.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." The Doctor muttered, waving his hand is dismissal.

There was a couple minutes of silence as everyone computed the Doctor's words.

"So…" said Donna, finally breaking the silence. "Got a plan on how to break out of this… um… wherever we are. I mean, don't you have your sonic thing?"

"Nah." said the Doctor, taking out his screwdriver and twisting it around in his hand. "It doesn't do wood."

"It doesn't _do_ wood?" asked Fang from the back of the room. "Is this usually how you guys role? You know, everything falling apart. Completely helpless to the point where even your magic wands don't work." Fang gestured to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor ignored him, shoving his device back into his coat pocket.

"Now," he said. "The question is how we're gonna get outta h-"

All of a sudden the door creaked open and two young girls walked in. The minute the two of them saw the other nine people in the room, they stopped and stared at them, looking guilty.

"Um… hello." The one to the right said, standing straight up and looking stiff in fear.

The one to the left elbowed the one to right.

"Shh." she said, giving her a 'shut up' look.

"What?" the other one said. "I just said hello."

"What if their Nazis?"

"They ain't Nazis. Look at 'em. They don't even have decent clothes on."

"Well… not all of them…" the girl to the left looked shyly at Fang who was still standing in the corner.

Fang blushed and Max rolled her eyes in disgust.

In the corner, Total was whispering to Nudge, "They're probably talking about us. We have great fashion sense."

Nudge nodded in agreement, folding her arms over her chest to make herself seem cooler.

"Hello, girls." The Doctor said, pushing his hands into his pockets as he walked towards them. "Do you mind, because I'm just absolutely thick, telling me where we are at the moment."

The two girls glanced at each other. The one to the left looked nervous while the one to the right looked confused.

"Well, right now you-" the girl to the right started but was cut off by the girl to the left.

"Shh." she said. "Maybe their _undercover_ Nazis."

The girl to the right rolled her eyes, took the other girl's shoulder and spun her around so that their backs were both facing the others in the room.

"Listen, Jess." the calm girl said in a whisper. "Whenever you read your history book, did you _ever,_ just once, hear that the Nazis were undercover _at their own camp_?"

The supposed Jess, stared into space and then looked at the other girl. "Um… no."

The calm girl nodded her head and they both slowly turned back around.

The calm girl was the first to speak, "Now, as I was saying," she glanced at her friend, "You are in Germany, one of the Jewish camps. _Specifically_ in the barracks, where we sleep."

The Doctor stared at them, completely surprised.

"Oh! Oh!" Iggy said jumping up and down. "I learned a bit about this stuff when Max had that stupid idea to send us to school!"

Max, whipped her head around to stare at Iggy, "My wha-"

"Just drop it." said Fang.

The Doctor was looking the girls up and down, finally realizing that they were wearing striped clothes each with their different numbers on it.

"Well, if you're in a camp where you're supposed to be working," The Doctor said, "Shouldn't you be… you know, working? Why are you in here, sneakin' about?"

Jess leaned over toward the other girl, concealing her mouth from the others and whispered to her friend, " _They're Nazis."_

Her friend elbowed her in the ribs and then smiled to the other people in the room, like nothing had happened.

"Well, you see. We came in here to get something very special. Something that we hid when the soldiers weren't looking." The calm girl said. "Something so rare that we had no choice but to conceal it from the others."

Jess moved over to the back of the room in the opposite corner where Fang was standing. The other girl followed her, walking in an arch so that she walked right by Fang.

" _My names Amanda by the way_ ," she whispered as she passed by.  
Once the two girls were in the corner, they both knelt down on the floor and together, started to lift a loose floorboard.

Once the board was finally up, the Doctor, Donna and the rest of the Flock could see that there was a small wooden box just beneath the ground.

Amanda picked it up and brushed the dirt off of it before setting it down.

"You can't tell anyone about this." she said, looking up at the Doctor. "The rest of the prisoners will be all over it if they found out we had it.

"I cross my hearts." The Doctor said, drawing two big X's across his shirt.

Amanda slowly lifted the lid and revealed the objects inside. One thing was a black pouch with a circular object inside. The other object was a thick brown band with lots of buttons that was made to be worn on your wrist.

"Is that a vortex manipulator?" The Doctor asked, leaning over the two girls to get a better look.

"Yep." said Jess, reaching into the box. "But that's not what's important.

Instead of grabbing the vortex manipulator, Jess slowly and gingerly picked up the pouch and slowly started to open it.

"Introducing the rarest object you will find is this camp." Amanda said as Jess slowly reached into the bag.

" _The only one of its kind_ in this camp." Jess added.

She had the object in her hand now and was slowly lifting it out of the bag.

"Introducing…" Amanda said excitedly. The pouch fell to floor to reveal… "A chocolate chip cookie!"

The two girls jumped up and started to eat it, licking the melted chocolate off their fingers when they were done.

The Doctor, Donna and the Flock stared at them, completely confused.

After several seconds, Amanda got back on the floor and was getting ready to put the box away but was stopped.

"Wait." The Doctor said. "How'd you get your hands on a vortex manipulator? This shouldn't even be on Earth let alone in the hands of a human."

"An old friend gave it to us." answered Jess, continuing to lick the chocolate from her fingertips.

"But who?" asked the Doctor.

"Who else?" answered Amanda. "Captain Jack Harkness."


	11. World War II Chapter 11

"Hold on, hold on." said the Doctor raising his hand. "Did you just say _Captain Jack Harkness_?"

"Who's this Captain Jack guy?" asked Donna. "I'd _love_ to meet him. Sounds ho- I mean nice."

The Doctor slowly turned around and stared at Donna, giving her a 'Do You Mind' look.

Donna slowly scooted away and the Doctor turned back to the girls.

"How'd you meet Jack?" he asked.

"We met him at th-" Amanda started but was, once again, shushed by Jess.

Amanda whipped her head around, grabbed Jess' shoulders and pulled her close so that they were almost nose to nose.

"They. Are. Not. _Nazis_." Amanda said as calmly as she could manage.

"Ya. We're not HYDRA either." Gazzy chimed in from somewhere else in the room.

"No." Jess said shaking her head and also ignoring Gazzy. "I wasn't gonna say that."

Amanda stared blankly at Jess for a second and then dropped to her knees and touched her head to the floor like she was praying. "Hallelujah!" she said, her voice muffled because of the dirty floor. "I have been saved!"

Jess rolled her eyes as Amanda slowly got back to her feet, fake tears in her eyes.

"I was gonna say that _maybe_ we shouldn't tell them _too_ much. I mean… not _everything._ "Jess said, giving her a 'You Know What' look as she spoke.

"Ooooooh." Amanda said, slowly nodding her head. She stopped and then gave Jess an annoyed look. "Oy! I'm not that stupid. I wasn't gonna tell them about _that._ "

Jess shrugged, "I donno. It kinda seemed like ya would."

"I would never _ever_ tell _anyone_ that."

"Well… you seem to be a bit too friendly with them."

"Ya but… I mean… _that._ Uh-uh. No way. _Never._ "

"That's exactly what you said when we were with Captain Harkn-"

"thinkquieter." Angel coughed quickly from behind Max, covering her mouth and hiding her words behind a fake frog in her throat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jess, scooting to the left a bit to get a better view of Angel.

"Oh, nothing." Angel said sweetly, looking at her fingernails slyly.

"Okay. That's enough chit chat." said the Doctor walking back to the front door. "We gotta get outta here. I'm done being stuck in a room with all you human children."

The Doctor pulled the door to the barracks out further so he could step through it along with the others.

"Wait!" called Amanda, running out with the Doctor. "You can't go around dressed like that. You need a disguise."

"What kinda disguise?" The Doctor asked, not slowing his brisk walk.

"You know. These." Amanda answered, giving a small tug to her stripped, dirty clothes.

The Doctor looked back just in time to see the gesture.

"You _really_ think I'm gonna put on _that_ and loose _this_ coat?" The Doctor asked, turning back so he could see where he was going. "No way."

Amanda scowled, knowing they were surely going to be seen. She was, infact, about to argue her point when Phoenix, from the back of the group asked, "Does anybody else hear that?"

The group stopped and listened to the commotion that they had not noticed before, coming from behind the building they were just in.

"Die you fiends! DIE!" an anonymous voice screamed followed by an outburst of gunfire. "It's mine! You shall not take it from me!"

The Doctor and Donna, along with the rest of the flock and the two newly met girls, all hurried to see what was going on. Once they were on the other side of the building, they could clearly see the fight that was unfolding in front of them.

Multiple Nazis were ducking behind barrels or sheltering themselves with the nearby buildings as they blindly shot at their enemy. More Nazis were on the ground, soaking in their own blood as they slowly died from multiple gunshot wounds. Some were already dead, having a bullet in their chest or head, staring blankly up at the sky.

All this was all horrible and even more confusing, but the one thing that set the event off the abnormal scale, was the small boy in the usual striped clothing, standing on top of the TARDIS, a gun in his hand, shooting all the Nazis he could. "It's MINE!"

Several minutes passed as the group watched, stunned. They didn't dare step out into the open area in fear of getting shot up.

Everybody stood, silent listening to the sound of gunshots until all of a sudden, it stopped.

The small boy was standing on top of the TARDIS his rifle raised over his head.

"VICTORY!" he shouted, waving his gun around before throwing it as hard as he could at the ground below him and then jumping down himself. He saw the group of time travelers standing around, staring at him blankly.

"Who are _you_?" Jess asked from behind Amanda.

"I. Am. _Carl._ " The young boy said. He then pointed to the TARDIS "And this. Is. _Mine._ "

 **BTW: If you're wondering why I'm introducing a bunch of new characters, it's because I'm getting a bunch of requests to be added into the story. If you would like to be with The Doctor and The Flock, please leave a review or send me an email with the name you want me use and also the personality you want. I will do my best to add you in as soon as possible.**


	12. World War II Chapter 12

Max turned her back to the ongoing scene and threw her hands up into the air. "Okay." she said. "This is just getting _too_ weird."

"I don't get… _anything_." Iggy said, leaning against the hut that they were just hiding behind and looking absolutely confused. "I thought history was supposed to be, you know, _boring."_

"Nah!" The Doctor said, approaching the supposed Carl. "If you give it a chance, all history can be interesting. Well… except for Sundays. Sundays are just… no."

The Doctor continued his walk towards the young boy but stopped when Carl picked up the rifle and aimed it at him.

"Back _away._ " Carl said, cocking his gun and preparing to shoot.

The doctor lifted his hands in the air. "Whoa, there, fella." he said. "All I want is my TARDIS." The Doctor gestured to his blue box as he spoke to give the boy some information to go off of so he could hopefully understand what he was talking about.

"Are you thick or something?" Carl asked, giving the Doctor a 'what-universe-did you-come-from' look. "What the _heck_ is a tar dis?"

"N-no. It's _TARDIS_ not… not tar dis. It's- well, it's one word." The Doctor said, doing his best to explain the concept to the obviously crazed out boy.

"Ya think I care?" Carl asked.

"Well… you do _want_ it. Don't you?"

"Ya."

"That means you know what is than, correct?"

"Of course I know what it _is_!"

"Well than, you kn-"

"It's freaking _blue!_ _Royal_ blue!"

The Doctor stared at Carl for a second before speaking, "Sorry, what? I… I don't get it. You want the TARDIS because it's _blue?_ "

Carl nodded his head and gave the Doctor a 'duh' look. "You know how rare blue shows up in this god-forsaken camp? Never. Nada. Zero. It's the first thing in months, and now, it's _mine,_ so back off!"

The Doctor threw his hands in the air and took a couple of steps back.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Phoenix yelled, pushing her way through everyone to go stand in front of the boy who was about the same height as her. "Would you just _back off._ " she said, pushing the boy back several steps, ignoring the big gun in his hand. "It's not like everything that ends up _blue_ is automatically _yours._ That's just _greedy._ "

Phoenix was in Carl's face now, their noses practically touching. "And you know what greedy people get? _Nothing._ " Phoenix yanked the gun out of Carl's hand and disassembled it with a couple of swift moves, throwing the pieces on the ground at her feet. "So I'm going to tell ya _one more time._ Back _. Off!"_ Phoenix threw Carl to the ground. He slid backward, hitting his back against the TARDIS and started to cry.

Max smiled and threw her arm over Fang's shoulder. "That's our girl." she said to him. Fang nodded in agreement. "We have taught her so well." he said.

Carl started to cry harder, pulling his knees up to his face and curling up against the TARDIS.

Jess and Amanda were nodding their heads up and down slowly, impressed at the young girl's bravery.

Donna leaned over to the Doctor, whispering in his ear, "I remember when _I_ used to act like that. Only, I'd bite people instead."

The Doctor leaned toward her, putting his face close to her ear, "You still do."

Donna rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips, about to argue, but the Doctor had already sauntered off, his hands in his pockets, moving towards the young boy that was still coiled up in his protective shell.

The Doctor crouched down so that he was almost level with Carl but still a couple inches taller. Donna was right behind him, watching to see what the Doctor would do with him.

"Hey. Carl." The Doctor said softly, kinda tapping his knee.

Carl stopped his sniffling for a second to look up at the Doctor. "Ya?" he asked.

"I'm gonna tell you a story." The Doctor said in the same soft voice.

"O-okay.'

"Once upon a time-" The Doctor started but stopped there, because Carl had already passed out.

"What did you just do?" Donna asked in horror, staring open mouthed at the young boy that was laying unconscious on the ground.

"I put him to sleep," The Doctor said, picking Carl up and holding him in his arms.

"Just like that." Donna asked, surprised.

"Well… I've got parenting skills."

The Doctor walked around Donna to the rest of the group. "Well, back in the TARDIS."

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked horrified. "We just got here! Are you telling me that we're already leaving?"

"No." The Doctor said shaking his head. "Just outta the camp. No need to stay here."

Amanda and Jess looked at each other worried, but nobody saw.

"Ooooh." Gazzy said, "Gottcha."

The Doctor turned on his heel and started toward the TARDIS, opening the door and letting everyone in; Fang, Max and her daughter, Angel and Gazzy, Nudge and Total, Iggy and Donna, Jess and Amanda. Once everyone was safely over the threshold, The Doctor followed, walking sideways so as not to crush Carl's head against the wall.


	13. World War II Chapter 13

The Doctor - after laying Carl's limp body onto to the floor - closed the door behind him and with a single leap, jumped up the steps that led from the front door to the counsel. The Flock and Donna were silently standing around the control matrix, waiting to take off, Carl was lifeless in the corner by himself, and Jess and Amanda were spinning in circles, looking at the roof, about ready to faint.

"Oh. Ma. Jesus." Jess said, trying to take everything in.

"Did I have to many Corona Lights last night?" Amanda said after Jess.

Jess added after her. "Yep. I'm _definitely_ high on juice boxes."

Ignoring the two girls, the Doctor started switching the levers on the TARDIS and pressing the different buttons. "Off we go then!" he cried, giving a final flick of switch. The TARDIS started to wheeze almost immediately, rocking back and forth through the time vortex.

Noting the Doctor's warning, Donna and the Flock had started holding onto the outer rails of the TARDIS before they had even taken off. The Doctor rocked back in forth with his machine, so used to it he barely had to hold onto anything. Amanda and Jess were holding each other, screaming in fright.

"Initiate danger protocol 101!" Jess screamed over the wheeze of the TARDIS.

"Don't you dare." answered Amanda, glaring at Jess.

"We really should!"

"No. No. No. No. No. No way."

"We _have_ to!" screamed Jess.

"Nooooo-" But Amanda was cut short because Jess had already jumped into the air.

At the tip of her jump, Jess unfurled a pair of pitch black wings and started soaring around in the unshaken air.

Max looked up and the young girl in the air. "Holy [insert word here]." she said, gazing up bewildered at the mutant kid.

"You are _so_ stupid!" Amanda yelled up and Jess as she flew in circles around the center of the TARDIS, having nowhere else to go. She now had the attention of every single person inside the TARDIS (except for Carl). As Amanda was screaming, everyone turned their gaze to her, all wondering if she had wings too.

Sensing their stare, Amanda turned to them, looking guilty, an awkward smile on her face. "So…" she said, rubbing the back of her head, just like The Doctor did when he was nervous. In a weak and shaky voice that you could barely hear of the engine, she whispered one word…

" _Surprise_."

 **Sorry the chapter is so short. I had a couple people *cough cough* begging me to finish the chapter. *cough - you know who you are - cough* Anyway… if you want to be in it, again, email or comment on the story telling me who you want to be and I'll add you in.**


	14. World War II Chapter 14

Everybody was quite. The only sound was the noise that the TARDIS makes when it lands.

"Aaaaaaanyway…" The Doctor said, pulling the handbrake so his TARDIS didn't drift off to the year two billion or anything like that. "Let's go get settled and talk about this somewhere else, eh?"

"Where are we, even?" Max asked, still in shock.

"Don't know." The Doctor answered.

"How can you not know?" Fang asked, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Well, you see, the TARDIS is like a magnet. It always directs itself to the interesting points in time… you know, always landing on a Friday, staying away from Sundays, that sorta thing. Wherever it's interesting, is where she's going."

Fang stared at the Doctor for a second before answering. "So, you're saying, we could be in the middle of a war field right now. I mean, considering your opinion of "interesting" we're probably somewhere dangerous, right?"

"Whaaaaaat." The Doctor asked, shocked. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about. Just because something's interesting, doesn't mean that it has to be _dangerous._ "

"Um… yes it does." Gazzy said in his duh voice.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, moving toward the door. "It's only dangerous _sometimes._ Watch. When I open this door, we will be perfectly, absolutely, totally safe."

The Doctor cracked open the door, sticking his head out.

The front doors of the TARDIS were facing a wall covered in red banisters with even sided crosses on it. The Doctor was about to step out when all of a sudden he heard voices conversing.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry. Is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my… vehicle. Fault's on both sides. Let's say no more about… it." The man had a British accent that had a young ring to it, one that sounded familiar. Unfortunately, the man had cut off his sentence before the Doctor could get a good listen.

Another voice spoke, this time a woman's voice with a Scottish ting to it. "Is that…" this voice cut off as well before speaking again, "No. It can't be. Doctor…" The Doctor jumped at the sound of his name. His name that had been muttered by a _complete_ stranger. But there were many doctors in the world. The woman could've been referring to anyone. The Doctor ignored it and continued to listen.

"Thank you… whoever you are." this time a gruff voice of an older man, "I think you have just saved my life."

There was silence. Nothing was spoken for almost a minute before the same young British voice that the Doctor had heard first, spoke again. "Believe me. It was an accident."

Now the Doctor was confused. How do you save someone on accident? His thoughts were cut short however, when he heard footsteps approaching his TARDIS.

The gruff voiced man said, "What is this thing?" The footsteps were getting closer, so the Doctor closed the door, leaving only a crack so he could still hear what was going on.

Hushed voices were talking now, the woman to be exact, "What do you mean we just saved his life? We can not have just saved Hitler." The Doctor perked up. Did she just say Hitler? The Doctor brought to mind the symbols he had seen on the wall and then slapped the back of his own head in realization. _Nazi symbols._

The young man was talking again, this time his voice moving, as if he were walking. "You see, you see, _time travel_. It never goes to plan." This was just getting weird. Now the man was talking about _time travel_. Please.

"This box..." the gruff voice said, now from just on the other side of the TARDIS. "What is it?"

Young British man again, "It's a Police Telephone Box from London, England. That's right, Hitler… _The British are coming._ "

The Doctor almost snickered at the young British man's wit. Instead he just stuck with smiling but abruptly stopped when he heard a commotion going on.

First a rustling on the floor followed by heavy footsteps. Then the gruff man yelling, "Stop him!" Next, the cock of a gun. Several gunshots followed by the sound of metal. A battle cry along with the sound of a fist colliding with face. A grunt. A thump on the floor. A crash as a metal object rattled on the ground. Another grunt. The second cock of a gun. Then, "Sit still. Shut up."

This was a new voice. A weird one that was wimpy mixed with an air of authority and a dash of surprise.

The conversation continued after a couple of seconds.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

Another new man answered, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. I think he missed."

Gruff man, "He was going to kill me!"

Wimpy-strong voice, "Shut up, Hitler."

Young British man, "Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there. Now. Do it."

Wimpy-strong. "Right… putting Hitler in the cupboard… cupboard, Hitler… Hitler, cupboard."

Gruff voice which was probably Hitler, "But I am a victim."

Strong-wimpy, "Right, in you go!"

There was a stumbling of steps as if someone had been pushed then the supposed Hitler spoke again, "Who are you?" No one answered and the only sound made was the slam of cupboard doors.

The Doctor pulled away from the door, shutting it and rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" asked Max. "What is it?" you could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Well…" The Doctor started when he felt a consciousness brush across his mind. _Angel._

The Doctor gestured to Angel, "She'll tell you."

Everyone turned to Angel and she simply stated, "We're at Hitler's palace."

"Really?" Gazzy asked, excitement in his voice. "I wanna see him!"

Before anyone could stop him, Gazzy rushed to the door, throwing it open.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, but it was too late. Gazzy had already ran to opposite side of the TARDIS. Everyone followed him, Amanda and Jess coming in the back, still unsure of what everyone thought of them.

As soon as the Doctor got outside the door, he saw Gazzy throw his hands up in the air, ball his fists and scream as loudly as he could, " **HAIL HYDRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"Oh, geez." Iggy said, shaking his head.

"Who freaking let Gazzy watch The Avengers?!" Max yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, apparently maddened by Gazzy obsession.

The Doctor walked past Gazzy, surveying the area around him. One man was lying on the floor, wearing a Nazi uniform. Another man with loopy hair and a bowtie was leaning over him, as if he were examining him. A redheaded woman and a pointy nosed man were standing by, watching the man in the bowtie. Another girl, a black one, was standing in the corner by herself, her hair in braids and her arms crossed over her chest.

They had all turned their attention to Gazzy the minute he had run out of the TARDIS and were still gaping at him now.

The man in the bowtie let his gaze leave Gazzy and silently glide over the faces of Amanda and Jess, then The Flock, Donna, and finally the Doctor. He stared at the Doctor for a second before taking a few steps closer and asking, "Do I know you." The Doctor realized he was the one with the familiar British accent.

"Probably. I don't know. I get around a lot." The Doctor answered.

"Ya." The man in the bowtie answered, "Me too."

Bowtie then spun around, throwing his hands in the air before clapping them together and saying, "Sooooooo…"

Something about the man's movements was familiar to the Doctor but… then it clicked.

"Oh!" The Doctor yelled, his eyes getting big as he ran his fingers through his hair. The bowtie man turned around. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You're me!" The Doctor answered. "The older version of me!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Total said, picking his head up from his paws in interest.  
"Ya!" The Doctor said, turning to Total.

The pointy nosed man in the corner pointed to Total and whispered to the woman, "Did that dog just _talk_?"

The man in the bowtie held his hands up. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. That doesn't make sense. If I'm the _older_ version of _you,_ then how do you recognize _me_?"

"Because we've done this before." The Doctor said, getting excited now, "Remember? With Gallifrey, and the Time War, and the Zygons, and the painting?"

"Um. No." Bowtie answered.

"Do you know Clara?" The Doctor asked.

"Whose Clara?"

The Doctor looked down at the floor, his eyes glazing over as he thought. Finally he jumped up, "Oh! I get it!"

"Do you?" Bowtie asked.

"Ya. You see, the older version of you that was still _you_ went back in time through the time fisher to meet the younger _me._ So as I grew older but still stayed _me_ I retained the information of meeting the older version of _you_. But you don't know because _now_ , I'm meeting a younger version of _you_ as the older version of _me_ making it so even though I'm _younger_ I know information about events that will happen when you're _older_ because _you_ went back on your own time stream as _you_ and then met _me,_ creating a paradox that, thankfully, fixed itself but sealed off the information from _younger_ you, but allowed _older_ _me_ to remember!"

"Oh! I get it!" Bowtie exclaimed, realization entering his eyes.

"I don't." Fang answered flatly.

"Ya, Doctor." Max asked, stepping forward to the two men. "What's going on."

The Doctor and the man in the bowtie looked at each other and then turned back to Max, saying at the same time, "I'm talking to myself."

 **Again, any takers to join the Maximum Ride and Doctor Who crossover? I'm trying to make this story as crazy and interesting as possible so, I'd be happy to add** _ **anyone**_ **in. If not, please leave comment and give me the motivational support I need to keep going!**

 **( even if you say you hate it, it won't stop me from writing so… I don't need the motivation but some encouragement would be nice. (: )**


	15. World War II Chapter 15

"Okay, okay. _Whoa."_ said Max holding her hands up and spinning in a slow circle, addressing everyone. Including the newly met people that had just found in Hitler's apparent palace. "First there turns out to be a _second version_ of the flock and now there's a second version of the Doctor? What?"

Jess stepped up, waving her hands around, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We aren't a " _second version"_ of _anyone._ I, and Amanda here, are our own persons. Not some mutated copies of _you_ if that's what you're thinking."

"And, just a small correction," said The Doctor with the bowtie. "I am not the _second version_ of the Doctor. No. _That guy_ carried a _recorder_ around with him wherever he went and wrote in a _diary._ Plus his hair was a complete _blob of nothing_ that hung down so low on his face I'm surprised he could even find the correct holes on his instrument to put his fingers over.

The Doctor turned to bowtie, giving him a "don't start" look, "Um, look at your hair. It's like a miniaturized _rainbow_ hanging down on your _forehead._ "

"Well what about yours," countered bowtie, "It looks like it's sticking straight up out of your head."

"Doctor!" Donna said from somewhere to the side.

Both Doctor's swiveled around at the mention of their name.

Donna was kneeling down on the floor next to a black girl who was clutching her stomach with both hands, almost covering her reddening shirt, but not enough so that no one could see it.

"Oh my, god. Mels!" The young woman with the red head ran over to girl on the floor.

"What happened?" The Doctor with the bowtie asked, also rushing over.

The black girl answered, "That Hitler… is a lousy shot." The young girl slightly lifted her hands from her shirt to show the blood that was pouring out of several different gunshot wounds.

The strong-whimpy man had also walked over to Donna looked down at the black girl, cringing when he saw the damage.

The redhead looked up at the man, who then gave a slight shake of his head while kneeling down to hug her.

"You know," The young girl said from the floor in a strained voice. "The last time I did this… I was only a toddler."

"What do you mean," The Doctor with the bowtie asked, giving her a strange look, like he was trying to figure something out.

"I was in an alley… just outside an orphanage."

The young girl skin started to glow a bright orange. The Doctor with the bowtie was staring at her in surprise and utter amazement.

"She's gonna blow!" yelled Gazzy as he thrust out his wings and flew out the broken hole in the wall in which the TARDIS had crashed through.

Max, Nudge, Angel, Total, Fang, Phoenix, and Iggy in the back, all followed Gazzy into the open air.

Donna ran to the wall, leaning out over the edge as she called to them, "Wait! Come back! What about us!"

The Flock didn't hear her. They were flying big loopy circles in the sky, apparently waiting for the building to explode.

The Doctor had walked over to bowtie, his eyes wide as they traced the young black girls movements. She was standing up, looking at her own glowing hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Doctor asked bowtie.

"I believe so." bowtie answered.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked the redhead as she stood up.

"Well, Amy…" bowtie started but was cut off when the young black girl, without any warning, almost looked like she had caught on fire. He skin was starting to glow yellow and long tendrils of light escaped her hands and head.

The redhead… Amy, along with her boyfriend stepped back in surprise at the sudden outburst of blinding light, staring at their friend as she appeared to be changing shape within the glow around her.

A couple second later, as quick as it had started, the light had stopped, leaving in front of them a whole different person.

She had blonde curly hair that puffed off her head like an afro. She smiled at the Doctor with the bowtie and spoke two words, "Hello, Sweetie."


	16. World War II Chapter 16

"You!" The Doctor said, his eyes wide. He spun around to look at himself with the bowtie. He looked equally as surprised. As did Amy and her boyfriend.

"River?" The bowtie doctor asked, slowly approaching the woman who was now fiddling with her dress.

The woman looked up, "Who's River?"

"Eh… you are." The Doctor answered, remembering the time he had first met her. She _had_ introduced herself as River Song, an archeologist and also… a very, _very_ good friend.

"No, dear. Never heard of her in my life. My names Melody."

"Wait." said bowtie. "Mels is short for Melody?" he looked to Amy. "You do know what this means, right?"

Amy looked to the Doctor, nodding her head. "Ya. She's my daughter."

"No, no, no. _You_ said you named your daughter after her." he gestured to Melody.

"Ya. I did. She's a close friend…"

The Doctor gave a knowing smile from behind bowtie, realizing what he was talking about.

Amy looked to him. "What are you so cheery about?"

"He's trying to tell you that you name your daughter, _after your daughter._ " The Doctor answered.

Amy's boyfriend's eyes flashed, finally getting it. "Oh. I see." he then turned to the man who called himself the Doctor and asked, "Who are you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor turned to bowtie, "You never told them about me?"

The Doctor with the bowtie shook his head, "Nope. Don't really talk about my past selves much."

"But I was obviously something to remember and recount on, right?"

"The only thing I remember specifically about you is that you had extreme vanity issues."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

The Doctor with the bowtie glanced at Donna before turning back to his other self, "Spoilers."

"Oh!" Melody interrupted, "I like that. Spoooooilllllllerrrrrrs. I think that's gonna be my favorite word."

"Can you guys just _slow down_ a bit?" asked Amanda, walking over to them with her hands out in a "stop" motion. "I have absolutely _no idea_ what is going on _or_ what just happened _in front of my own eyes_ and I would _love_ for you guys to explain so start yappin'."

Nobody answered but just stared at her.

Amanda let her arms drop to her sides. "Please, don't all talk at once."

"Maybe we should explain while everyone's here. I mean, it would be easier that way." The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked to the sky, seeing the Flock flying around.

"We can go get them." Jess said, walking over to Amanda to, also, come standing in front of the three adults.

"How did they even get up there… how are they staying up there?" Amy's boyfriend asked, looking out the whole in the wall at the group of kids who were soaring about.

Amy hugged from behind and then explained in her "your-so-dumb-sometimes" voice, "Rory, they have wings. And wings make people fly."

"B-but-"

Amanda and Jess snapped out their wings as well and flew up to get the Flock.

"They have wings _too!_ " asked Rory, pointing an astonished finger at the figures that were now meeting up with the rest of the bird people.

"Obviously." answered Amy.

Everybody was watching the bird kids as they seemed to be talking to each other. Jess's black wings were gleaming in the bright sunlight of early morning but it was Amanda's wings that were catching everybody's eyes. They were twinkling gold in the first rays of the sun as the light bounced off them, making them look like they were glowing.

Apparently the rest of the flock was admiring them as well, pointing them out to each other. A few words were exchanged and then the whole group started flying back to the palace in a V form, like actual birds.

When they entered, the Flock was still chattering about Amanda's wings, but the first to actually approach her was Nudge.

"Hey, Amanda, just wanted to say your wings are, like, _really_ pretty." Nudge said.

Amanda smiled, "Thanks, Nudge."

"Oh, don't be so thick." Jess said, walking over to Amanda and Nudge. "She _spray painted_ them gold."

Amanda turned around and punched Jess's shoulder.

Jess didn't yell but just snickered, holding her shoulder.

"That is actually a _really_ good idea." Gazzy said, having overheard the conversation. "Hey, Max, can I paint my wings red white and blue?"

Max looked at Gazzy, "And why would you want to do that?"

"So I can be a flying Captain America. Duh!"

Max rolled her eyes.

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"You know what."

"Hey, I don't mean to be in a rush, but I recommend we step inside the TARDIS." Rory said. "I mean, Hitler's making quite a fuss."

Everybody stopped talking and listened to the muffled sound of Hitler banging against the door.

"Ya, ya." The Doctor _without_ the bowtie asked. "I just wanted to meet up with someone before we go home."

"Who's that?" The other doctor asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor turned to Amanda and Jess. "You said you know where he is?"

"Well, not exactly," Amanda said. "He just told us he was going to meet some doctor guy in London. Help him save some people or something like that."

The Doctors made eye contact with each other.

"You remember…" The Doctor asked bowtie.

"I happen to."

"Ya well... this is gonna be confusing."


	17. World War II Chapter 17

"I don't get it." Donna said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You think any of us do?" asked Max.

"I get it." Melody said, talking in front of a mirror as she ruffled her own hair, making it blow up even bigger than it already was.

"Well, I would expect you do." answered The Doctor with the bowtie.

"Come on." Rory said, "Just get in the TARDIS and explain it there."

"Good idea, Rory!" The Doctor with the bowtie said, clamping his hands together and walking over to the TARDIS door.

"Isn't that mine?" The other Doctor asked, following bowtie.

"Might be, might- who's this?" Bowtie asked. He had stepped into the TARDIS and was now staring down at the young boy, Carl, who lay slumped on the floor like a drunk man with a hangover.

"That's proof that this is my ship." Answered the Doctor.

"Very cool."

The bowtie Doctor continued to go farther in the TARDIS. "I remember this place! Accidentally came across it while I was outside the universe on a planet called House Can't talk about it though. Spoilers."

The TARDIS gave a loud rumble, the floor shaking beneath the two Doctors. A bright light flashed and when it faded, they were standing in a bright, orange-glowing, multi-story room.

"I'm guessing you've seen it before." Bowtie asked, jumping up the flight of steps that led to the center console.

"No." answered the other Doctor, "The one I saw was… more blue and... a bit darker… a bit depressing, really."

The Flock walked into the TARDIS along with Amanda and Jess.

"Whoa." said Nudge, looking up at the ceiling that now seemed higher.

"This is _so_ cool." Gazzy answered.

"Does it usually change like this." asked Fang, gesturing to the glowing room.

"No." answered The Doctor. "The… Doctor changed it when he walked past the threshold. For some reason," The Doctor looked to bowtie, "it always switches to _his_ TARDIS."

"What can I say? We have a strong relationship."

"Well, we're the same person so technically so do I."

"And you see," said Donna walking into the blue box. " _That_ is why _you two_ need code names. We can't just refer to you both as "The Doctor"."

"Okay." said bowtie, "I'll be The Doctor and he," he gestured to the other Doctor, "can be sandshoes."

The Doctor looked up, realizing that's what he had called him the last time they met, "They are not _sandshoes._ "

"Yes the are." commented Amanda.

" _Every time."_ The Doctor (sandshoes) muttered under his breath.

"Wait." said Donna, stepping up to the crowd, "Why do _you_ get to be The Doctor. Why can't you be rainbow hair?"

"Never gonna happen," answered bowtie.

"And you say _I_ have vanity issues?" asked the Doctor

There was silence before the sandshoes Doctor finally said, "Fine. You can be the Doctor and I will be John Smith."

Iggy snickered, "John?"

"Ya. Why not?"

"Well, I would say you don't look like a John but I'm blind so… you don't sound like a John."

"Ya, you look more like… well, I don't know." said Fang, "Like the Doctor."

The Doctor gave a low bow saying, "Thank-ya."

"I like Sandshoes better." commented Phoenix. Everybody turned to her and she quickly added, "You know, if his name can't be the Doctor or anything."

"Fine." said Sandshoes. "But only if he's Bowtie."

Bowtie looked shocked. "Why can't I just be the Doctor?!"

"It's only fair." answered Max for Sandshoes.

" _Just go with it, Doctor._ " moaned Amy.

"You mean Bowtie?" asked Jess.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Just, come on, let's go somewhere."

"Right!" yelled Bowtie, pushing coordinates into the TARDIS. "Off to go meet Jack!"

With the final pull of a lever the TARDIS started wheezing and shaking. Everyone was hanging onto the outer railing of the TARDIS except for the two Doctors who were working the TARDIS side by side. The TARDIS shook uncontrollably.

"Why isn't she landing?!" yelled Sandshoes over the groan of the TARDIS.

"Don't know! Just-"

The TARDIS jerked to a stop, throwing everyone to the ground, no matter how hard they were clinging to the railing.

"Ow." muttered a now conscious Carl from the floor who had his feet hung on the railing and his arms spread out to his sides.

"Everybody good?" asked Bowtie, jumping to his feet with Sandshoes right after him.

"Mostly." answered Max, fixing her shirt.

"That. Was. _Awesome._ " said Gazzy who was flat on his back on the floor. "Let's do it again!"

"Let's not." answered Fang, brushing dirt off of himself as he got up from the ground.

"Now," said Sandshoes, strutting to the door. "Let's go grab another Doctor."

With a smile he opened the door and led the group out into the open air.


	18. World War II Chapter 18

It was almost pitch black outside, obviously showing that it was night.

"Wasn' it mornin' jus' a second' ago?" asked a dazed and sleepy Carl. "How di' tha' 'appen."

"Haven't you figured that out yet?" asked Bowtie.

Sandshoes leaned over, whispering into Bowtie's ear, "Nah. He's been unconscious for the last couple of hours."

"Oh, well then," said Bowtie turning around to face Carl, walking backwards, "It's a _time machine._ It can travel anywhere in time and space… and it's mine."

"Ya it's mine too." added Sandshoes, not evening turning around to look at the group behind him.

"So, why are we here again?" asked Donna, running up to fall in step next to Sandshoes.

"I want to go pick up another me."

"Uh… why?"

"I have something I want to do."

Donna turned to look back in front of her and frowned, "Don't suppose you're gonna tell me what then, eh?"

"Not a chance."

"Bowtie…" Carl asked.

Bowtie rolled his eyes, not able to believe that they were actually going through with the names. "Yes?"

"Does the TARDIS have a weapons system?"

"It has shields."

"Does it have guns?"

Bowtie stopped his brisk walk, Carl almost running into him. Bowtie swiveled around and looked down on the young boy, " _Does it have guns?_ Who do you think I am?"

Carl looked into space, thinking. "Ummmm… a mad man who abducts children and kills them in cold blood while making a video recording of their screams so you can listen to them later?"

Bowtie looked like he wanted to say something but no words were spoken. After a couple of seconds, Bowtie turned to Sandshoes, "And where'd you pick this fella up, then?"

"Jewish camp."

"Huh. Interesting."

There was an awkward silence before Donna said, "Soooooo… another you then."

"Ah yes!" answered Sandshoes, continuing to walk again. "Judging by the time…" he looked at his watch, "The Doctor should be… with the doctor."

"Sorry. What? asked Fang. "The Doctor is with the Doctor? There's another pair of you hanging about?"

"No, no, no, no, no. He's with Doctor _Constantine._ " Sandshoes corrected.

"If I remember correctly," started Bowtie, "we reacted the same way when we heard _doctor._ "

"You guys can remember that?" asked Amanda from the back.

"Sort of. It's kind of a blur, really." answered Bowtie.

"Well that's a change since last time." commented Sandshoes.

"Meaning…"

"Well last time, your nickname was "The One Who Forgets."

"Huh. Interesting."

"Not really."

"So where is this _Doctor Constantine_?" asked Jess.

"Well, at a hospital." answered Bowtie.

"Where else." Sandshoes added with a smile, knowing completely well what he was doing.

"You two are just showing off, aren't ya?" asked Donna from behind.

"Yep!" The two Doctors answered.

* * *

Fang, Max, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Total, Pheonix, Amanda, Jess, Carl, Donna, Amy, Rory, Sandshoes, and Bowtie were standing outside the gloomy metal gates of Albion Hospital.

"You sure you're in there?" asked Donna, staring unsurely at the dark gates that didn't exactly scream "please come in."

"Positive," answered Sandshoes.

"Should we warn them?" Bowtie asked Sandshoes.

"No." said Sandoes sarcastically. "We should just lead them into a wacked out hospital full of monsters that will turn you into gas masked psychopaths that want their mummy."

"Good plan," agreed Bowtie before turning to the gang, "Right then, first things first. _Do not_ touch _any_ of the people you see in there unless they are wearing a flag on their shirt."

"Or a black kinda oldish leather jacket." added Sandshoes.

"Or a navy blue overcoat."

"We really don't need to deal with a bunch of flying bird kids with a gas mask."

" _Or gun crazy children_ with a gas mask."

" _Or long nosed dummies_ with a gas mask."

" _Or sassy young redheads_ with-"

"Oi!" yelled Amy and Donna at the same time.

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence, curly cue, or you're gonna get yours." said Donna as sternly as she could manage.

"Oh, _please_ don't tell me that was another reference to my hair." said Bowtie, clearly annoyed.

"Oh will you guys just shut your yaps." said Jess walking to the front gate.

"It's locked." said Sandshoes, "That's okay. I can just sonic-"

Jess didn't let him finish his sentence. She snapped out her wings, grabbed him by his shoulders and flew him over the gate, landing smoothly on the ground. Amanda followed suit, grabbing Bowtie by his brown coat - resisting the urge to grab his bowtie - and after a couple of seconds of protest from the alien, also managed to get him on the other side of the gate.

Max went for Donna.

"Don't your dare tou-"

But Max, in one swift movement had already gotten Donna over the gate. Fang flew over with Phoenix, holding his daughter's hands as the silently swooped over the gate together making Max smile. Meanwhile, Gazzy had grabbed Carl's leg and Iggy had grabbed the other. Angel and Nudge were each holding one of his arms and Total was sitting on his stomach that was facing toward the sky.

The six of them sailed over the metal gate, Carl yelling at Total to get off of him.

All the bird kids were now on the other side of the gate along with everyone else… except for Amy and Rory.

"Hey, you guys." said Rory, throwing his arms in the air, "What about us?"

Bowtie whipped out a green metal tube from his coat pocket and clicked a button, making the lock on the gate explode with a crackle and a pop.

"Oooooo. What's that?" asked Carl, reaching out to touch the strange contraption.

Bowtie shoved it back in his coat before Carl could lay a finger on it. "Sonic Screwdriver." Bowtie then walked to the front of the group and started toward the main building of the hospital, "Come on, then. Let's go help other me save the world."


	19. World War II Chapter 19

The Doctor was walking through the hospital corridors, rattled at what he had just witnessed. Doctor Constantine had just turned into a gas masked zombie, proving that the virus was airborne. The Doctor had to warn Rose. He had just opened a door into another corridor when he saw her walking toward him, another man with a navy blue overcoat at her side.

"Good evening." The man said, offering out his hand to the Doctor. "Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows." said Rose, also turning to the Doctor, "I had to tell him… about us being _time agents._ "

The Doctor stared at her for a second before realizing what she was doing and nodding his head like he understood.

Jack spoke again, slapping the Doctor's black leather jacket as he walked by, "And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock."

After Jack Harkness had walked into another hallway, The Doctor turned on Rose, "Mr. Spock?" he asked, annoyed.

" _I think I know this guy's nickname, gang."_ whispered Sandshoes from just inside the half closed door of a hospital room in the hallway, the only place big enough to hold the whole group without being caught eavesdropping.

Bowtie chuckled, " _I love it."_

" _Shut it."_ whispered Max, elbowing them both from where she was standing - in between the two of them.

"What was I supposed to say?" asked Rose, "You don't have a name."

The Doctor chuckled in a yah-right sorta way.

Rose spoke again, "Don't you ever get tired of _Doctor?_ Doctor _Who?_ "

" _Dangerous question,"_ whispered Bowtie to himself.

"Nine centuries." the Doctor answered, "I'm coping."

Rose rolled her eyes but the Doctor ignored it continuing to speak, "Where have you _been?_ We're in the middle of a London Blitz. This is not a good time for a stroll."

Rose started after Jack at a brisk pace, talking at the same time, "Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air-raid."

"What?" asked the Doctor, confused.

"What's a _Chula Warship?"_ asked Rose, ignoring the Doctor's question.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, his face thinking in a I-don't-get-it way. " _Chula?_ " he asked more to himself than to anyone else.

Rose had already walked off and the Doctor soon followed after her.

As soon as they had rounded the corner, The Flock, Jess and Amanda, The Doctors, Amy and Rory, Carl, and also Donna filed out into the hallway.

"We can call him Chula too," said Sandshoes to Bowtie.

"Nah. Mr. Spock is better." answered Bowtie.

"Right."

"So are we gonna follow him… The Doctor… no, you… wait." asked Donna, stuttering at the end.

"Yes." answered Bowtie. "We are definitely following _Mr. Spock."_

"Right." nodded Donna.

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Amanda.

"Let's go!" finished Jess.

They both started down the long hall at a fast walk, their steps completely in sync… same for their swinging arms. Even the way they were swaying was the same.

"We _need_ to learn to do that." said Fang.

"Not now though." said Gazzy, his eyes panicked.

"What's wrong, Gaz?" asked Nudge.

"We have to go chase down that hot chic- girl. That girl. Chase down... the girl."

Everybody stared at Gazzy as he turned bright as a tomato.

"Come on then." said Gazzy quietly before turning around and scuttling down the hall to get away from the others.

"Did he just call Rose _hot?_ " asked Bowtie.

"Was it wrong to?" asked Sandshoes, smiling down the hall as if he were daydreaming before realizing what he had just said. "Eh, I mean, well, you know, um, because, that's just, like… what he said, come on, allons-y." Sandshoes, as well, hurried down the hall, falling in step with Gazzy, the two of them running like crazy but keeping their steps silent.

" _Wow."_ said Max. "Is this your regular life, going around and flirting with girls?"

Bowtie turned around, "I don't flirt with girls." he said.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Total from Nudge's arms.

"Oi!" exclaimed Bowtie, "Don't get clever with me. You're a pudgy talking dog."

Total snickered.

"No. Stop it." said Bowtie.

Everybody was smiling with amusement. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but soon snapped it shut, staring at everyone before running down the hall after the others.

"I love those faces." said Donna, "You know, the ones that appear after you diss them and they can't do anything about it."

"That's one of the top reasons I stay with him." answered Amy.

"That's the _only_ reason I stay with him." said Rory.

The rest of them started sauntering down the hallway, not sure exactly what was gonna happen next.


	20. World War II Chapter 20

The whole group was standing outside the doors of one of the main hospital rooms, listening in on the conversation that was going on inside.

"When are we gonna bust a move?" asked Iggy, eager for some action.

"Soon." answered Bowtie. "Now hush, I'm waiting for something."

Iggy rolled his unseeing eyes and also listened.

"This just isn't possible!" said Jack as he scanned some of the people who had the gas masks. "How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" asked Mr. Spock.

"What?" asked Jack, spinning around to look at Mr. Spock.

"You said it was a warship." said Rose in an accusing voice.

Mr. Spock whipped his head around, surprised.

"He said he stole it." continued Rose to Mr. Spock. "Parked it somewhere out there. Somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it unless we," she gestured to herself and Spock, "make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" asked Spock, now turning to Jack who was pacing the ground in front of them.

"Does it matter?" answered Jack, clearly annoyed at their nosiness. "It's got nothing to do with this!" he gestured to the gas masked people.

"This started at the bomb site." said Spock, walking up to Jack. "It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" yelled Jack, throwing his arms in the air in surrender. "Look." he walked toward the Doctor, hitting a button on a device he was carrying around. It beeped to life and showed a three dimensional figure of the "warship" he had been talking about. "That's what you chased through the time vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell."

"So he thinks." said Bowtie to himself with a smile.

"I threw it at you." continued Jack, turning off his device. "Saw your time travel vehicle - love the retro by the way. Nice panels."

"Aren't they?" asked Bowtie, bursting through the doors of the hospital room and interrupting the conversation. "She is a sexy thing."

"Oh… oh no. Oh, please… please don't tell me that _that_ … _that_ was what you were waiting for. Oh… no." said Sandshoes, also walking into the room.

"What?" asked Bowtie, "She is." he turned back to Spock and Jack but then quickly swiveled back to Sandshoes to add, "Oh, I need to tell you about this one time, when I was outside the universe, oh my god, the TARDIS was a _woman._ _And_ , we _talked_ to each other!"

"Oh ya." said Amy pushing through the doors, "You should've seen him. He was almost drooling on his shirt."

Bowtie turned to Amy, his mouth open in a giant O. "Hush you." he said

"I'm sorry." said Mr. Spock, "Who are _you_?"

"Why hello there, Spock!" said Bowtie, running up to him and shaking his hand. "So nice to finally meet you, well… I mean I have… but it was mostly when I looked in the mirror."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but as you can see, I'm busy."

"Of course you are." said Sandshoes also approaching him. "About to save the world from gas masked children asking for mummy."

"So you've seen him." shot Spock.

"Oh yes." answered Sandshoes.

"And to save you some time," said Bowtie, "We're gonna tell you what happens."

"Cause, you see, you were just about to find out that Jack here is, in fact, an ex-time agent who became a con man out of his hate for the agency."

" _And_ that since he thought _you_ were time agents…"

"Which your not…"

"Tried to con you into buying a piece of junk for _a lot of money_."

"And then there was gonna be a lot of running for your lives…"

"Which is still sure to happen…" pointed out Bowtie.

"Right. But you were still going to figure out that the ambulance was _not_ empty."

"Yes it was." said Jack.

"No it wasn't." said Bowtie. "Now hush, we're still show-and-telling the future."

"The ambulance was full of nanogenes." said Sandshoes.

"Tiny robotic nurses of the air. Fix ya in a second."

"Like the ones _you,_ " Sandshoes gestured to Jack, "Have on your ship."

"How-" started Jack but was cut off.

"Hush." said Bowtie again. " _Show-and-Tell."_

"You were then," continued Sandshoes, "going to realize…"

"With dread, may I add..."

"That the nanogenes _inside_ the pod had never seen an actual human before."

"Well, not a live one."

"So they brought back a young boy from the dead who turned out to have a lot of injuries and also a gas mask on and figured "Hey! This is what all humans look like!" and went on a mission to change all of humanity."

"For short…"

" _The end of the world."_ Bowtie and Sandshoes finished together.

Spock was staring at them, not sure how to react.

"You think we messed up time?" asked Bowtie to Sandshoes. "Telling them what happens?"

"Nah. We _saved_ time." answered Sandshoes.

"Right, we're goin' with the saving time excuse." informed Bowtie to Spock.

"What's he doin'?" asked Spock ignoring the comment and pointing over Bowtie's shoulder at one of the beds.

Carl was leaning over one of the gas mask people, his finger poised to touch their face.

"No, no, no, no, no!" yelled Bowtie running over to him, but it was too late. Carl had his whole hand over the mouthpiece of the mask, as if trying to pull it off, but he was frozen. Unable to move.

"Uh oh." said Spock backing away and glancing at Doctor Constantine who was still slumped, as if dead, in his chair.

The changes to Carl were immediate. With a lot of choking and coughing, the front part of the gas mask was slowly pushing it's way up his throat while at the same time, his eyes were turning pitch black and puffing out of his skull like tinted lenses.

Max covered her mouth in awe and disgust.

"I told you, I told you not to touch them!" said Bowtie. "I _specifically_ told you _all."_

"Ya. I think they get that." said Sandshoes, also backing away from the young boy who now had the full mask on.

"There is no way this can get worse." said Total covering his eyes with his paws.

"No! Don't say that!" said Gazzy, "Those words are like a curse! They _always_ make things worse!"

" _Are you my mummy?_ " asked Carl, slowly approaching them, his arms out held like a zombie, " _Mummy?"_

"See!" said Gazzy. "Now you just made him more creepy!"

"Okay." said Total, "Now this can't get any worse."

"Stop it!" yelled Gazzy.

All of a sudden, all the people in the bed sat up and got out of bed.

"Total! Don't say another word!" yelled Gazzy over the loud murmurs of grown adults asking for their moms.

They had surround the large group of time travelers who were now backed up against the wall.

"May I suggest flight mode?" asked Iggy, sensing that they were in trouble.

"There's not enough room to spread our wings." said Max. "Besides, even if we could, what about these guys? We barely flew them over the gate. What makes you think we can fly them outta here?"

"So we're just gonna die?" asked Fang.

"We'll see." said Max with the slight tilt of her head.

"You know," said Bowtie. "There's a powerful word. A word that can give you the courage to do anything and also increases your survival rate my fifty percent."

"Oh ya? And what word is that?" asked Amanda.

"Geronimo."


	21. World War II Chapter 21

"I believe this is the part where you give these lovely people a scolding, don't you?" asked Bowtie, turning to Mr. Spock who had his back pressed against the wall.

"Well," Spock said, "I was thinking about it but I'm not sure."

"Yes you are." said Sandshoes, grabbing Mr. Spock's arm. "Now go get 'em." With a hard tug, Sandshoes pulled Spock to the front of the group, almost throwing him into one of the gas masked people.

"Em…" Spock turned back to Bowtie giving him a are-you-sure look. Bowtie nodded encouragingly.

Mr. Spock turned back to the zombie like people and said in a stern voice, "Go to your room!"  
The Gas Mask people stopped in their tracks, looking at him blankly through the tinted lenses of their masks.

"I said," yelled Spock again, " _Go to your room."_

The adults tilted their heads, like sad children. Gazzy giggled from behind Max.

The masked people were still standing around them but Spock could tell they were unsure with themselves.

He stepped right in their face and continued to shout, "Go to your room! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross." Mr. Spock was waving his finger around at them, acting like a disappointed mother. "Now... _Go. To. Your. Room._ "

Everybody wearing a gas mask looked to the ground as if ashamed and slowly turned around and went back to bed, all of them laying down slowly, without blankets, onto the bed… like demented people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you the oldest five year olds in the universe!" said Gazzy, still laughing.

"I'm glad that worked." said Spock, fixing his leather jacket with a slight tug, "Those would've been terrible last words."

"Tell me about it." said Sandshoes, walking up and slapping him in the back. "I wouldn't be very happy if we died saying _those_ words."

"No…" said Spock, " _We_ did not say those words. _I_ did."

"Same difference." said Sandshoes with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ya? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"He means," said Bowtie, pushing through all the bird kids to get to the Doctors, "That he is you."

"What?" asked Spock, not believing a word of this."

"Ya." said Bowtie. "And I'm you. And he's him. And your me. And I'm him. And your him. And it's just a big, wide circle of yous and mes and hims and yous again!"

"I don't get it." said Mr. Spock. "You're not making _any sense, whatsoever._ "

"Well…" said Jack, stepping up, "They sorta are… I mean, what they're saying is that they're you from the future which is _impossible_ because you are all three very _different people._ "

"Ever heard of a Time Lord Jack?" asked Sandshoes.

"That's not possible." said Mr. Spock. "The Time Lords are extinct. I should know. I'm the last of them."

"Ya." said Bowtie, "So are we."

"Well…" said Sandshoes, turning to Bowtie. "What about…" _The Master._

Bowtie shook his head, silently communicating to the Doctor not to rip a hole in the space time continuum.

"Oh, come one, Spocky!" said Sandshoes, "You're clever. Figure it out."

"I'm not Spock. I'm The Doctor." said Mr. Spock.

"Of course you are. We all are," Bowtie gestured to the three of them, "We're _all_ the Doctor. But we can't go around all with the same name, now can we?"

Spock didn't answer.

"Look," said Bowtie, "Allow us to introduce ourselves. This, here, is Sandshoes and I'm Bowtie. You're going to be Mr. Spock when we're around you or, if you prefer, the rest of your life."

"Okay." said Spock, curious, "Well, I mean, it's obvious why your called Bowtie but what's with Sandshoes?"

"Look at his shoes." said Bowtie, pointing down and Sandshoe's shoes.

"Those aren't sand shoes." said Spock.

" _Thank you!"_ yelled Sandshoes, throwing his arms into the air.

"Still," said Jess. "Majority rules. And they _are_ Sandshoes.

"Ya, ya. Whatever."

"Guys, shouldn't we, you know, get outta here?" asked Rory, gesturing to the door with his head.

"What about Carl?" asked Amanda, staring at the boy who was slumped in the corner, having no place else to go.

"We can worry about him later." said Bowtie, "We have bigger problems on our hands at the moment."

"What's that?" asked Fang.

"Where's River?"


	22. World War II Chapter 22

Everybody was looking around but River wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" asked Sandshoes.

"Well, if my information is correct," answered Bowtie, "Then she's trying to figure out how to kill me."

"What?"

"That's what she was made for."

"No." said Sandshoes. "She's my… our wife."

"Not yet." said Bowtie.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bowtie waved his hand in dismissal, "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey."

"Sure."

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far, said Bowtie running to the door."

"Where are you going?" asked Max, following him out the doors, intent on not losing him from her line of vision.

"Back to the TARDIS."

"Why?"

"To track her down. Come on, she's a Time Lord. Her bio signature is going to be too rare to miss."

"Sure."

* * *

Bowtie was now upstairs with the rest of the group, looking madly around.

"It's gone." said Bowtie to himself.

"What's gonna?" asked Sandshoes from behind him.

Bowtie swiveled on his heel to face Sandshoes, "What do you think is gone? Look around you. No big blue box. AKA, no TARDIS!"

"You lost my TARDIS?" asked Sandshoes, a sliver of anger in his voice.

"Oi!" said Bowtie, pointing a finger at him, "It's my TARDIS too."

"Did it drift off somewhere?" asked Mr. Spock, joining the conversation.

"No, no, no. There's a much more reasonable explanation than that." answered Bowtie.

"What's that?" Spock asked.

Bowtie looked them both in the eye, "River took it."

"Who's River?" asked Spock. "I thought only Time Lords could fly a TARDIS.

"River," said Bowtie, "Is your Time Lord lady friend in the future."

"Impossible." answered Spock, "The Time Lords died in th Time War. Their gone."

"Well," said Bowtie, "Let's just say… in the future… you have to two companions. Ones a girl and the others a boy. Let's say you take them to see the universe on their wedding day… "

"What." said Spock with dread.

"How 'bout we not talk about that." said Sandshoes.

"I feel like that's a good idea." said Max from the corner who was currently covering Phoenix's ears, anticipating the conversation.

"Right." said Bowtie, clapping his hands together. "How about we-"

"Are you my mummy?"

Everybody turned around to see a young boy in a gas mask right outside the door.

"Oh ma god." said Gazzy. "He has our sent!"

"No, no, no." said Sandshoes. "That's not what happened."

"You gonna tell us what did?!" asked Jack, a gun shaped device in his hand that was currently pointed at the child.

"What's that?" asked Sandshoes, giving the weapon a glare.

"Laser spanner." answered Jack, "Now are you going to interrogate me, or get us the heck out of here?!"

Bowtie came up from behind Jack, grabbed the Spanner and fired it at a nearby wall. Several rays of pure energy escaped the barrel and disintegrated a perfect square of the wall big enough to climb through.

Bowtie and Sandshoes ushered everyone through and into the hallway, the small child slowly approaching them.

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" yelled Bowtie as the child came within a few feet of them. Once all the companions and bird kids were through the door, Sandshoes followed. Bowtie started to climb through as well when all of a sudden he felt a vice grip on his leg.

Mummy?

Bowtie's eyes got wide as he looked back to see the possessed kid standing behind him, the child's scared hand wrapped tightly around his ankle.

Bowtie threw the laser spanner to Jack who fumbled with it before finally cradling it in his arms.

"Reverse it." said Bowtie, backing back into the gas mask child's room.

"What?" asked almost everybody together.

"Just do it!" yelled Bowtie.

Jack pointed the spanner at the door, flipped a switch and turned pressed a button. The wall reformed into its original state, leaving Bowtie trapped on the other side.

Muffled gagging sounds were coming from the other side of the room before Bowtie's british accent could be heard asking for his mom.

"Come on." said Sandshoes, pushing everyone through the hallway and away from the wall that was now being punched through by the surprisingly strong child.

Everybody was halfway down the hall when all of a sudden, a whole group of possessed people turned the corner, surprising them. The gas masked people were walking toward them like zombies. The group turned and ran the other way but was, again, met by a huge group of parents and children alike but this time, Carl was in the lead.

"Ahhh, great." said Max, throwing her hands in the air as the gas mask child had finally punched down the door and climbed through, Bowtie right behind him.

"Okay…" said Jack, pointing his laser spanner at each individual group, unsure what to do. "Should I blast 'em?" he asked, unsure.

"Uh, no!" said Rose, "Their innocent people! We can't just murder them on the spot."

"I think in this case," said Jack, "It would be considered self defense."

"Don't you dare." said Rose giving him a glare.

Amanda jumped into the air and spread their wings, leaving room for the others to crowd in a tighter circle and stay away from the possessed people for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Rose was wrestling the laser spanner out of Jack's hand. Finally, having it in her own, she pointed it at the ground and without any warning, shot a big square in the floor beneath them, making everybody fall.

Jack grabbed the spanner that was on the ground where Rose had dropped it and, reversing the polarity, made the floor whole again so no demented people could follow through.

After everyone was safely in the room, brushing themselves off, they started laughing, relieved to be out of the tight situation.

Jess was leaning on Max's shoulders, also giggling.

But everybody stopped abruptly at the sad, muffled sounds of Amanda banging on the ground.

"Hey guys?" she yelled softly, "You forget something?"

Jess looked to Jack, who still had the spanner in his hand.

"Let her through!" she yelled, over Amanda's panicked cries to let her in.

"I can't!" Jack yelled back. "The others will get through!"

"Shut up and do it!" yelled Max.

"No!" Said Jack, putting the spanner back in its holster. "Just… no."

Amanda was still banging on the roof.

"She's still up there!" yelled Jess. "Now let. Her. THROUGH!"

A choking sound was coming from the ceiling followed by silence and then…

Mummy? Are you my mummy? Muuuuummmmmmyyyyyyyy?


	23. World War II Chapter 23

Everybody was silent, listening to the sounds of everyone up stairs calling out the same words over and over again.

Jess broke the silence, her loud footsteps echoing in the tiny room.

Jess stomped right on over to Jack who was unaware of anything, pulled back her fist, and smashed his face as hard as she could.

Jack fell to the ground with a tiny shout, but Jess, apparently, wasn't done with him. She sat across his chest and brought her fist down on his head time and time again.

It took all their strength for Sandshoes and Spock to pull her off of him.

She was still flailing her arms about, "Why, you son of a-"

"Will you be quiet!?" said Spock, gesturing to the room they were in which, actually, wasn't empty.

Gas mask covered faces were all asleep in their own beds, a couple of them shifting about, just on the edge of consciousness… as if they were about to wake up.

"We need to get out of here." whispered Sandshoes, just loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

"I agree." answered Spock. "But what are we gonna do about the others?"

"What others?" asked Sandshoes.

Jess gave him a deadly stare.

"Oh… right. Sorry." said Sandshoes, finally realizing who the 'others' were.

"I sure hope you are." said Jess, "Cause if you're not, I'm gonna rip your eyes out and throw them in the void between universes where they can float around for all eternity, never to be found again."

Max almost giggled from the corner, wondering if that's how scary she sounded when she was threatening people.

Sandshoes raised his hands in the air, "Okay, okay. I promise I will get her back."

"Ya. And what about the other us?" asked Spock. "Tiebow, or whatever."

Gazzy snickered from the corner.

"Yes." said Sandshoes. "We'll get him back too."

"And that strange Carl kid too." added Fang. "We gotta save him as well."

"Well... " said Sandshoes, "We don't have to bring him along… I mean."

Donna hit Sandshoes' shoulder. "We're savin' everyone, space boy."

"Fine, fine." said Sandshoes, waving his hand in surrender. "We'll save everyone but first, we have to get outta here."

"And how are we gonna do that?" asked Spock.

"Well…" said Sandshoes, "He," he gestured to Jack who was lying unconscious on the floor, "was our way out but someone decided to beat the living daylights outta him." Sandshoes looked to Jess who smiled to herself, surprisingly pleased. "So I guess we're just gonna have to drag him along with us until he can bring us to his ship."

"Right." said Max, walking over to him. "Fang, come give me a hand. Iggy too."

The three of them came to stand around Jack. Fang grabbing one arm, Max grabbing the other, and Iggy taking hold of his legs.

The three of them then snapped out their wings and rose into the air.

"Well, come on, then." said Max, looking down at everyone.

Rose was staring up at the group.

"Doctor…" she starting, walking over to the Doctor with the leather jack but was cut off by Sandshoes who corrected, "No, it's Spock when I or Bowtie are around. It's less confusing that way. By the way it's nice to you."

"Well, first of all," said Rose, "they have... wings and second of all, do I know you?"

"Your future self does." answered Sandshoes. "Now come on." he took off down the hall. "Let's go save the world!"

 **Oh, by the way, I realized I didn't give credit to the creators of Doctor Who or Maximum Ride so, here goes. Doctor Who strictly belongs to BBC and Maximum Ride is owned by its creator, the amazing James Patterson (read all his books, they're amazing). So… ya. Happy reading!**


	24. World War II Chapter 24

Everybody was rushing full sprint… or full fly, through the halls, working their way to the front doors. As soon as Sandshoes had reached them, he threw the doors open and ran out into the open air. He was about to start toward the big front gates when he heard an ear-piercing scream coming from inside the hospital. He turned back and ran back through the doors where Nudge had a look of pure terror on her face.

"What?" Asked Sandshoes, his eyes wide, expecting everyone's brains to come pouring out of their ears or some other horrible thing. "What is it?"

"There was an _animal._ " Said Nudge, point to Jack's body which had been carelessly thrown on the floor.

"An animal." Said Sandshoes flatly, letting himself calm down, "You screamed cause there was an animal?"

"Animals can have _rabies_." Said Nudge, putting her hands on her hips in her own defence.

Sandshoes was about to answer when something cut him off.

"Me no rabies." Said a weirdly metallic voice, like a video recording.

"Sorry, what?" Asked Spock, looking up, not exactly sure who had spoken.

"Me no rabies." Said the voice again. "Me no rabies. Me no rabies."

"Who's saying that?" Asked Sandshoes, addressing the voice but looking everywhere because of his unsureness of where it was coming from.

"Me Chimi." It said, "Me Chimichanga."

"Isn't that a food?" Asked Fang.

"Oh my god!" Said Gazzy getting excited, "Talking food! This is the best part of the trip so far!"

"Are you telling me that Jack here carries around talking Chimichangas?" Asked Max, gesturing in bewilderment at Jack's coat.

"Well," answered Sandshoes, "He _is_ from the fifty-first century… maybe they have talking food now."

"We _need_ to check that out." Said Gazzy, giving everyone an Am-I-Right look.

"Not now!" Said Nudge, throwing her hands up in the air. "We _have_ to find the animal!"

"What are you so freaked out about?" Asked Max, her hands on her hips as she walked over to Jack. She kneeled down and pulled back a bulging area of his coat, not expecting what happened next.

A black-gray monkey, small in size, jumped out with a loud, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!" landed with its back turned to everyone.

Sandshoes slowly approached the small monkey, looking it up and down. "Who are y-"

The monkey turned around, a pistol in his hand, "Drop everything." It said. Its voice had changed from electric to a deep voice, like some secret CIA guy.

Sandshoes took a step back, his arms raised, "Whoa there fella," he said, "I just wanna know who you are."

The monkey's voice had changed again, this time to a strong Russian accent, "My name is Chimichanga, and I professional Nazi-Mexican-Chinese Fashion llama-designer monkey."

Everybody was silent for a second.

"Um…" said Max, "Okay."  
Again, the voice changed, this time a sassy teenager, "Nah, girl. It ain't okay." The monkey was standing on its to back legs, one had on his hip, the other waving around, "You see, I'm not a model and _that_ is my dream, girlfriend."

"This is just getting ridiculous said Fang, turning his back to everyone and walking toward the door. "Let's just save the world already."

"We've said that, like, five times." Said Total.

"Okay." said Sandshoes, following Fang, " _This time_ we're gonna do it."

"Oi!" Said Spock. "What about the creepy monkey?"

The monkey gave Spock a What-In-The-World-You-Talkin-Bout-Boy look.

"Just…" Sandshoes gave the monkey a look, "Bring it along."

" _It,_ " said the monkey, "Is a _she._ "

"Okay, okay, fine." Said Sandshoes, rolling his eyes. "Let's just go."

And with that, the group walked out of the hospital and into the chilly night air.


	25. World War II Chapter 25

Sandshoes, Spock, Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Total, Jess, Angel, Donna, Chimichanga, Amy, Rory, and Jack being dragged in the back, were all walking to the front gates of the hospital.

"Wait." said Jess, stopping in her tracks.

Everyone came to a halt and stared back at her.

"What is it?" Asked Spock.

"Look at me," answered Jess, gesturing to her black and white striped clothing. "If I'm gonna save the world, I'm gonna do it in _style_."

"Ya. I don't think we have time for that," answered Spock.

Sanshoes looked to his younger self, "Well, actually, we do. Bowtie and I gave you all the information you would've taken time to figure out so we basically have… about twenty-five minutes."

"Shouldn't we be using it to make a plan?" Asked Spock, clearly unimpressed by Sandshoe's laziness.

"That's the thing," said Sandshoes with a smile, "I already know the plan."

"So we _can_ change then," said Jess, a bit unsure.

"Well, where we even _get_ the clothes?" Asked Sandshoes.

Spock gave Sandshoes a look, "You just don't want them in your closet, huh?"

Sandshoes turned to Spock, a look of dread on his face, "I don't know what your talking about," he said through clenched teeth.

"It's okay," said Spock, "I understand you have vanity issues… they can use my closet."

"Ya, sure, it's your clothes," said Sandshoes, turning again to the front gate. "Where's your TARDIS?"

"Outside a restaurant," answered Spock. "Don't worry. I can get us there."

"Alrighty then," said Sandshoes, leading the way to his own TARDIS.

Max and Fang continued to pull Jack along, following Sandshoes as the rest of the group.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER...

Sandshoes threw open the doors of his TARDIS, allowing everyone to walk, fly, drag, or whatever themselves in.

Spock, a look of excitement on his face, entered the TARDIS, but soon lost his smile.

"What is it?" Asked Sandshoes, flicking a few switches on the council.

"I thought you would've changed it," answered Spock.

Sandshoes looked up at the ceiling, finally noticing that it had converted from Bowtie's TARDIS to his. He smiled. "Well that's better," he whispered to himself.

"But why didn't you change it?" Asked Spock, a bit disappointed. "Don't you ever get bored of having the same TARDIS for a couple hundred years?"

"Well…" said Sandshoes, looking at Spock, "You didn't exactly… you know… last that long…"

"Oh geeh, thanks," said Spock, rolling his eyes.

"Well it is true…" said Sandshoes.

"Ya, ya, whatever," said Spock, closing the TARDIS door after everyone was in. He then ran up to the control matrix and started typing in coordinates. "The good thing is I know how to work this thing considering I know it so well."

The TARDIS took off, shaking a bit but not as much as usual.

"Wow," said Max, nodding her head with approvement, "You fly this thing a lot better than Sandshoes."

Spock smirked but, immediately became more serious when a crunching sound came from outside. He looked to Sandshoes. "What was that?"

The TARDIS had come to a stop, apparently at its destination.

"I don't know," said Sandshoes, walking toward the door.

Spock got there before him.

"Oh," Spock said, "Well this is just _fantastic._ "

Sandshoes joined him at the door, "Oh, now look what you did," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"What is it?" Asked Total, leaping out of Nudge's arms and running to the door. He ran outside but was surprised to find that there was no ground underneath him. Before he could hit the hard cement of the sidewalk, he snapped out his wings and allowed his dog body to float gracefully to the ground. He then looked up, seeing what the Doctors were complaining about, and snickered.

Max followed Total outside, saw what had happened and slapped her hand against her forehead. "When I said you were better at flying the TARDIS, I may have been wrong," she said.

"Ya. Thanks for that," said Spock, jumping to the ground followed by Sandshoes and the rest of the group.

Outside the restaurant on that cool evening, both Doctors had seen something they had never witnessed before.

"Well this is just wonderful," said Sandshoes, looking at the problem in front of them.

"I kinda want to take a picture of this," said Amy, pulling out her mobile phone. "Too bad The Doctor… I mean Bowtie doesn't have a phone. I can't text him or anything,"

"It's not like he would be able to see it anyway," said Rory, "If you don't remember, he is currently possessed by a demented child."

"Oh, right," Amy answered, looking down at the picture she took.

Sandshoe's TARDIS had landed exactly where it was supposed to. In fact, you might even say it was the most perfect landing ever. Sandshoes TARDIS was right next to Spock's. Very close. Very _very_ close. You could even say that Sandshoe's TARDIS was _on top_ of Spock's TARDIS… because it was. That crunching sound? That would've been the light on top.


	26. World War II Chapter 26

"Easy now… come on… take your time… easy does it… slowl- ow!"

"Sorry," said Spock, glancing down at Sandshoes to see that his own foot was being shoved in his future self's face.

The two of them were doing their best to get back into the TARDIS to move it off… you know… the TARDIS.

"Ya, ya. It's fine. Just get up there," said Sandshoes with a grunt, grabbing Spock's ankle and pushing him off his face and higher into the air.

Max and the rest of the group were watching from behind.

Fang walked up to Max and whispered in her ear, "They do know we can fly, right?"

"Boy and their toys," answered Max, "I'd let them be. Allow them to do their _manly_ work."

Fang chuckled.

"Can we go get new clothes while we wait?" Asked Gazzy, approaching the Time Lord tower.

"Go ahead," called Spock from above, taking time to look down at Gazzy. "Let me just…" he reached into his pocket, digging around, making his body shift and causing Sandshoes to grunt. "Here it is!" He pulled out a key and threw it down at Gazzy. Gazzy caught it with ease and headed toward the door.

"Hurry up will you?!" Yelled Sandshoes from below.

"Why do you have to be so impatient?" Asked Spock, turning back around and continuing to try to climb up to the second TARDIS.

"You would be too if you had a kid's foot in your face," answered Sandshoes.

"Sorry, _kid's_?" Asked Spock.

"Well ya. How old are you? Nine hundred?"

"Well, ya."

"I'm over nine hundred and forty-five years old."

"Doesn't matter! That's only forty-five years older!"

"Trust me a lot can happen in forty-five years to age someone," muttered Sandshoes.

"Sorry, what was that?" Asked Spock.

"Oh, just get up there!"

"Sandshoes, the TARDIS isn't opening," said Gazzy, shoving the key over and over again into the TARDIS's lock.

"Maybe she doesn't like you," called Spock from above, finally managing to wiggle the first half of his body through the door of the phone box.

Gazzy frowned. "How can a machine have feelings?"

"Oi! Don't diss my TARDIS," said Sandshoes.

"You mean my TARDIS?" Asked Spock, finally inside the second TARDIS.

"Sure whatever."

Spock poked his head out of Sandshoes' TARDIS. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just land it right next to yours. You shouldn't have to move it much."

Spock nodded his head and disappeared back into the TARDIS, the door closing behind him.

"Won't his weight make the TARDIS fall?" Asked Jess, looking up as Sandshoes' TARDIS disappeared.

"Nah. It's got its own gravitational pull. Not even an elephant would affect it, well… if it were on the inside," answered Sandshoes just as the TARDIS reappeared a couple feet away from them.

"Now come on," said Sandshoes taking the TARDIS key from Gazzy and opening the door for them. "You all can go get changed if you like."

Everyone except for Rory, Amy, Donna, Rose, and the two Doctors scrambled into the TARDIS. Even the monkey, Chimichanga, scampered through the door with the rest of them.

The four companions smiled, knowing full well what was gonna happen next, so it was no surprise to them when Jess stuck her head back outside the TARDIS and asked where to find the closet.

"Go all the way down the hall, turn left, then go down the second hall on the right followed by an immediate left. Turn left again once you go down the hall and you'll see a staircase to your right. You ignore the staircase and turn left and go down the hall where there's a door. Open it, think of the color blue while you close your eyes and spin in a circle five time. Go through the door, make an immediate right and the closet is right there. Also, if you need a sizer ray to make the clothes fit, go to the top floor of the closet and it's in the corner," said Sandshoes at ninety miles per hour.

Jess stared at him bewildered.

Angel grabbed her. "Don't worry. I know the way."

"How?" Asked Jess, following her.

"She has a telepathic mind," answered Fang for Angel as they started to the back of the main room of the TARDIS.

"Huh," said Jess, "That's funny. My dad could do that too."

"He have wings?" Asked Iggy.

"My whole family had wings, ya. Where do you think I got these?" She asked, poking her wings out a bit before folding them against her back again."

"Oh, I don't know… mad scientists performing gruesome experiments on you in a secret underground science facility." Said Max as the group turned left down the hall.

"Nope," answered Jess. "I find inheriting certain traits is better than having them implanted in me."

"You can say that again," agreed Phoenix.

 **BACK OUTSIDE THE TARDIS...**

"You sure you're okay with them digging through your closet?" Asked Sandshoes to Spock who was standing on top of his TARDIS and inspecting his broken light.

"I don't mind, no," said Spock, taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the damage.

"It'll be fine," said Sandshoes, "The TARDIS will repair itself like it usually does."

Spock frowned and jumped back on the ground. "We have bigger problems anyway, I guess," he said. "I mean, end of the world, right?"

"Yep. And also River Song going missing," added Sandshoes.

"Let's not forget the Doctor is a gas masked zombie," said Amy.

"No I'm not," said Sandshoes and Spock together.

"No, not you two. _The_ Doctor, my Doctor, Bowtie, whatever. He's gone,"

"We'll get him back," reassured Sandshoes. "This is actually one of those adventures where nobody dies!"

"Well that's reassuring," muttered Amy, knowing how long the Doctor had traveled.

The door of Spock's TARDIS opened and the kids all ran out, wearing different clothes.

Max had a pair of dark blue jeans on with a white t-shirt and a grey jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail and her feet were covered in black vans.

Fang had black jeans with a black shirt and a black leather jacket along with black sunglasses, a black flat-billed hat and black nike basketball shoes.

Iggy and Gazzy had the same outfit on, looking like twins. Light blue jeans with a green shirt that said EXPLOSIVES + ME = AWESOMENESS. Neon orange hats were turned backwards on their heads and grey converse covered their feet.

Nudge had a purple-pink-green splatter paint shirt with a white skirt and fancy white shoes. Her hair was in braides and she had a wide smile on her face.

Angel had a plain gray shirt with a jean shorts and pink flats.

Total was wearing the top half of a tuxedo that fit perfectly on him. A black bowtie was wrapped around his pudgy neck and it looked like he had spiking gel in his hair.

Chimichanga had a mini pirate outfit on, complete with an eyepatch and about ten different gun and knife holster to carry her weapons.

Everyone looked so different without rags on but the one person that had everyone's attention was Jess.

She had a blue suit on with a scarlet undershirt and tie. Red converse were on her feet and a brown overcoat completed the whole outfit. Sound familiar? The only difference from Sandshoes' outfit was that Jess had big slits in her clothes, giving her wings room if she needed to use them.

Donna gave her a thumbs up and Spock was laughing at the surprise.

Sandshoes walked over to Jess and rubbed the sleeve of his coat against hers. Sparks crackled between them and they jumped back in surprise.

"It's the same coat in two different areas of time," concluded Sandshoes.

"Shouldn't you be wearing something else?" Asked Amy to Sandshoes, "I mean, if that outfit is no longer there for you to wear, shouldn't you have different clothes on now?"

"Nah," said Sandshoes, turning back around, "It's only a small paradox. The TARDIS could fix it in seconds… which it did."

Spock looked at his watch, "You figure it's time to save the world now?" He asked, "Now that we're all in fancy dress."

"We're ready," said the group of newly clothed kids together.

"Let's go then," said Sandshoes, leading the way back to the hospital.

"Shouldn't we take the TARDIS?" Asked Gazzy.

"Nah, better to just leave it here," said Spock. "I don't want it caught in any crossfire."

"True that," said Sandshoes. "Now come on! We've said we were gonna save the world a million time now. It's time we actually do it!"


	27. World War II Chapter 27

The Flock, The Doctors and their companions including Jack who was still unconscious on the floor, Jess, Carl, and Chimichanga - who was fixed on helping them save the world - were all lined up in the middle of a fenced off area, staring at a tarped object.

"So, that's the thing. Ya?" Jess asked, standing next to Sandshoes but always making sure they didn't touch in case they accidentally start a fire.

"Yep," said Sandshoes, popping his "p" at the end.

Spock walked up to it and threw off the cover, putting his hands on his hips as the tarp drifted to the floor with the sound of rustling fabric.

"So," said Gazzy, rubbing his hands together, "What's the gameplan, guys?"

"I mostly just… make it up as I go," said Spock, shrugging his shoulders and inspecting a control panel on top of the metal object he had just uncovered.

"That's what I do too," said Sandshoes, also coming up to get a look at the object.

"Well your me, so you really didn't need to say that," said Spock.

"Ya, ya," answered Sandshoes, "But still. Regeneration is a funny thing. I might've turned into some guy that needed every single second of my life planned out."

Spock snorted, "Like that would ever happen."

"Wait," said Jess, holding her hands up, "You don't need to make it up, right? I mean, you already did all this, didn't you?"

Sandshoes thought about it, "Huh. I didn't think of that."

"Ya. Go figure," said Max rolling her eyes.

"Well, we can just do it exactly as you remember it and we'll be good!" Said Spock with a smile.

"Ya," answered Sandshoes, "One thing. Last time, there were no copies of me, no flying bird kids, and only one companion. I'm guessing some things are going to have changed.

"Sure," answered Spock, "But we can utilize that. We have more hands! Triple the brain power… if you know what I mean."

"No. I don't. Because if you didn't remember, curly fry got taken by that possessed kid. I can understand double brain power. But triple? Where's the third person?"

"Well your a bottle of laughs," Fang said sarcastically. "You two aren't the only smart people in the universe."

"Let's not go there." Said Sandshoes right before and alarm on the metal ambulance in front of them started going off.

"What's that?" Asked Spock, glancing at the flashing red light that had just flickered on.

"Bad news," answered Sandshoes, looking up in the air just in time to see a dark figure swooping through the air.

"What kinda bad news?" Asked Iggy, covering his sensitive ears but dully failing to block much of the sound out.

"Well…" hesitated Sandshoes, "Nanogenes not only heal you but they also make you battle ready. You know, stronger, faster, lighter on your feet. That," he pointed to the source of the blaring sound, "Would be the call to arms."

As if on cue, a big group of people stepped out of the shadows and started to surround the fence that stood as the only object between the gang and the possessed people.

The swooping figure in the sky had been Amanda who now alighted on top of one of the fence posts without a sound.

Bowtie was also visible, standing in front of the main entrance, his sonic screwdriver posed and ready to unlock the gate. Carl was standing right behind him.

"Hey, Spock," called Sandshoes, not taking his eyes off the group now surrounding them, "Remember that one thing you said about utilizing our new strengths?"

"Ya."

"Well, I think somebody thought up the idea before you did."

Just then, the main child - the one Sandshoes knew as the son of that one girl… he couldn't remember either of their names - worked his way to the front of the group to stand right next to Bowtie.

Several long second went by before the child slowly raised his finger and pointed at the small group within the gates of the fenced off area.

Following the silent command, Bowtie pressed down on the button of his sonic, the lock on the gate popping immediately and the fence doors swinging open to let the group in.

As if each of the people were communicating telepathically, they all stepped forward at the same time with the same leg. Then another step. And another.

The people were slowly closing in on them, Amanda now hovering in the air, watching over the group.

"Um, Sandshoes… what do we do?" Asked Nudge, standing right beside him.

Sandshoes eyes were glazed over, as if he were remembering something.

"Sandshoes…" Nudge asked again, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

He jumped back to reality with a snap, "Yes, ya? What? What is it?"

"What are we gonna do?" She asked again, panic rising in her voice as the gas masked people started to get closer.

"Uuuuuuum…" Sandshoes hesitated, looking at the army of possessed people.

"Well!" Yelled Nudge.

"I don't remember!"

"WHAT!" The whole group said together.

"It was a long time ago," protested Sandshoes.

"Forty-five years ago! Forty-five years is not a long time!"

"I said it was over forty-five years!" Sandshoes yelled back.

Everyone was panicking as the people advanced.

"That's it. We're all gonna die," said Angel, throwing her hands in the air.

"No," countered Spock, "We're just gonna wing it."


	28. World War II Chapter 28

The gas masked people were getting closer and closer.

Spock was looking around for anything he could use to fight off the people.

Sandshoes was silenting slapping the back of his own head over and over again, in an attempt to remember anything useful.

"Okay, let's see," said Spock, "Resources, resources."

"I gots them guns," said Chimichanga, pulling two pistols from her belt and twisting them in her hand.

"No!" Said Spock, grabbing them out of the monkey's hands, "They are _human beings_. We can't just _kill them._ "

Spck turned his back to the group, attempting to disassemble the gun and make it so no one could use it. However, he was failing miserably.

Max rolled her eyes and came up behind Spock, grabbing the gun from him, "We haven't got time for this!" She expertly took both guns apart and, piece by piece, threw them at the approaching crowd, making them hesitate and halt for a minute.

"What. Are. We. Gonna. Do." growled Max in Spock's face.

"Why ya asking me! I'm not the one from the _near future!_ " He yelled glaring at Sandshoes as he finished his sentence.

"Yes! I lost some memories!" Yelled Sandshoes, "Regeneration gone wrong, stuff like that. It's not my fault _you_ decided to absorb the consciousness of the TARDIS!"

"I what?" Asked Spock, turning to Sandshoes clearly confused.

"Never mind," said Sandshoes, shrugging her off.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?!" Yelled Spock, warily watching the army of gas masked people that had now started their slow approach again.

"Well…" said Sandshoes, hesitating

"Come on then!" Yelled Spock, "Poop it out!"

"There was a girl… Nassy… Noosy… Na… Nnnn…"

"Nancy! The name's Nancy!"

Everyone swiveled around to find a young girl popping out from under the tarp that Spock had thrown on the floor.

"How did _you_ get here?" Asked Spock, "I thought I told you to stay out of this. Stay safe!"

"Ah! Yes! It's you!" Yelled Sandshoes, running over to her and kissing her on the forehead.

Nancy made a face and wiped the wet from her head, backing away from the crazed out man.

"But your the key!" Yelled Sandshoes, "I can't believe I forgot! Oh, my head is so stupid. Your the key to saving the world!"

"Sure, whatever you want," she said, taking another step back.

"How do you mean _she's the key?_ " Asked Fang.

Spock was still staring at her, unbelieving that she was there.

"The nanogenes replicated the looks and DNA of the main kid, the one that was found dead with a gas mask. Give it a different DNA sequence, though, such as - I don't know - the DNA of a family member…" Sandshoes looked to Nancy.

"It could reverse the sequence," Spock realized, "But that won't work! You need a parent not a sibling!"

"That's what we've got!"

"Oh, he's gone brain dead again!" Said Rose, throwing her hands in the air.

"No, I didn't," argued Sandshoes.

"Yes," said Spock, putting his hands on his Sandshoe's shoulders, "You did."

Nancy looked down at the floor, blushing slightly.

"No," protested Sandshoes, "Nancy is not the _sister_ of the boy. She's the _mother._ "

"Sorry. What?" Asked Spock, turning to Nancy who was turning the tip of her toe in the dirt.

For that moment, everybody had forgotten about the possessed army of people making their way to the small gang and had all stopped to stare at Nancy.

"So here's what we're gonna do," Sandshoes said, grabbing Nancy and pulling her to the front of the group. "You… are gonna go up… and give your brother a _big. Hug."_

"And become one of _those things_?" Nancy asked, looking nervously at her brother whose finger was still raised at them, telling his troops that they were the target.

"You won't become one of those things," assured Sandshoes, "You'll make those things become you. But only if you hug your brother."

The gas masked people were getting closer, tightening the circle around them.

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous!" Yelled Nudge, stomping over to Nancy and grabbing her by the shoulders, guiding her to her brother until they were two feet apart. "Go and give him a hug!"

"What if it doesn't work?" Nancy asked trying to go back.

"My god!" Yelled Nudge, "I'm done with this!" With that, Nudge walked behind Nancy and pushed her right into her brother.

All of a sudden, like magic, tiny little specks of light surrounded to two of them, almost making it impossible to see through the light.

The Flock, The Doctors and their companions, and the rest of the people that had joined them all stared in wonder at what was going on.

Several seconds later, as quickly as it has started, the light faded, leaving blackness in it's wake.

Sandshoes sauntered over to the child.

"May I introduce to you…" he slowly slipped the gas mask off the boys face, "The end of the threat to planet Earth."

Nancy smiled broadly, giving her brother… wait, no... son another hug.

Spock smiled but it soon vanished after he realized that the army of gas masked people had not yet been converted back to their original form and were still marching toward them.

"Would you like to have the honors?" Asked Sandshoes, gesturing to a ball of flashing lights that were hovering silently in the air.

Spock stepped forward and let his hand drift through the flashing lights, making them flare and shift around. He smiled and put his second hand through, carry them over to the front lines of the gas masked people.

With a final look at the small balls of light, he threw them at the crowd who soon collapsed on the floor and were silent until, a couple minutes later, one man slowly pulled the gas mask off his face and sat up. "Well that was a doozy," muttered Bowtie, getting up but unable to walk in a straight line. "I would ask how I got here but… I already know… so, ya."

Everybody else was starting to pull their gas masks off as well, looking around, confused.

"Wha 'appened?" Asked Carl, "Di' you put a sleepin' charm on me 'gain." He glared at Sandshoes.

Sandshoes put his hands up in innocence.

Carl frowned but let it pass.

Chimichanga, out of nowhere, screamed with joy and ran over to Carl, jumping on his head.

Carl rolled his eyes but did nothing to get the monkey off of him.

"That your pet?" Asked Gazzy, watching as Carl got up off the ground, Chimichanga still clinging to his skull.

"Ya," Carl said flatly, "Found her a couple months ago running around that one camp you found me at. I almost fried her and used her for a snack but she convinced me otherwise. Now she won't leave me alone." Carl glared up at her and she smile slyly back down at him.

"Wait, you guys," said Rose from behind the others, "Do you hear that?"

Everyone got quiet and listening silently.

"Sounds like a…" started Spock.

"A missal!" Yelled Gazzy, jumping up and down and clapping his hands together.

"Didn't Jack say a missal was gonna his this _exact spot?_ " Asked Rose.

"Oh… ya," said Spock.

"Oh ya?! Is that all you gotta say?! A missal is about to blow us up any second now and all you've got it 'Oh ya'?!" Yelled Rose, hysterical.

"Well, he's alive," said Spock, pointing to Sandshoes, "We obviously survive." Spock turned to Sandshoes, "So, you remember what happens?"

"A bit , ya," said Sandshoes, rubbing the back of his head, "But I don't think you're gonna like it."

"Hit me," said Spock, "If we survive it has to be good in some way."

"Well…" said Sandshoes, "He's saves us," he pointed to Jack who was, yet, still passed out on the ground, "He uses that beam-whatever to carry the missal out of range of the ground."

"What's goin'' on?" Asked Bowtie, interrupting the group's conversation.

"Oh, nothing," said Spock," Well, except for the fact that _we're gonna be blown to smithereens!"_

The noise of the missal was getting louder.

Bowtie, still disoriented, looked to Jess and noticed her clothes. He looked to her, to Sandshoes, to her again, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks…?" Said Jess, not understand how her outfit was of much importance right now.

"The outfit…" muttered Sandshoes, then more loudly, "The outfit!"

"What? What is it?" Asked Donna.

"Jess, when I say now, you have to hug me," Sandshoes said rapidly.

"What?" Asked Jess, confused, "Dude, you're, like, over nine-hundred years older than me."

"No! Not like that!" Said Sandshoes.

"Than how do you mean!"

"Just… hug me, ya?"

"No!"

"Come on! Do it for the sake of the world!"

The missal sound was getting louder by the second.

"Why do I need to hug you!?" Yelled Jess over the noise.

"If we cause a big enough explosion, we can counter the missal and destroy before it hits the ground!"

"But doesn't that mean _we'll_ blow up the ground?"

"No, the rift between the two coats would cancel out the explosion. Everyone will be safe."

"But…" started Bowtie, thinking about what would happen.

"No, we can't ponder it now," said Sandshoes, "That missal is gonna hit any second now. We don't have time."

"Fine! Whatever!" Yelled Jess, throwing her hands in the air, "I'll give you a stupid hug!"

"Good," said Sandshoes, "Now on a count of three. One…. two… THREE!"

Jess threw herself at Sandshoes, giving him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone.

"My god! This is the most awkward moment of my life!" Yelled Jess, right before a blinding light flashed and a boom sound from far, far away. Then there was dark and silence and nothing left.

 ** _TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTAR_**

The Flock, Bowtie, Spock, and their companions, Carl and Chimichanga and Amanda were standing in the middle of an empty field.

Sandshoes and Jess were gone.

What was left in their place was a few specks of fire and nothing more.

The missal had disintegrated along with the metal ambulance that had just happened to end up in the crossfire.

"Where did they go?" Asked Donna, looking at the burning ground.

Bowtie, slowly stepped toward a pile of fire and stepped on it until it diminished. He then bent down and picked up something.

"What's that?" Asked Rory, squinting at the object through the dark.

Bowtie didn't answer but, instead, tossed the thing to Spock who caught in his hands, looked at it, and then looked back up.

"It's fabric," he said, holding up the small piece of a coat sleeve to show everyone.

"Is that… Sandshoes'?" Asked Donna, staring in horror at the scorched, light brown piece of cloth.

"Or Jess', ya." Said Bowtie.

"Well, where did they go?" Asked Amy.

"Not a clue." Answered Bowtie.

"They can't have just disappeared!" Yelled Donna.

"Two jackets in the same time zone, colliding with each other like that opens the possibility to open a rift in time in which they can fall through." Clarified Bowtie, staring at the ground,

"Meaning…" asked Donna.

"They could be anywhere in time and space," said Bowtie, "...and we have no way of tracking them down."

 ** _TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTAR_**

Light flashed and the sound of crackling electricity filled the air.

Sandshoes and Jess hit the ground with a bang.

They had landed on a metal grate in the middle of a familiar room.

"Ow," muttered Sandshoes getting up and cracking his neck.

Jess got up as well, looking at her newly tattered clothing that was burnt in some areas.

"What happened?" Asked Jess, looking around the TARDIS.

"Something, really, really, bad."

 _ **TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTAR**_

The Flock, The Doctors and their companions, Jess and Amanda, and Carl and Chimichanga will return in Book 2.

ALSO, I AM SORRY FOR ANY RANDOM COMMENTS BEFORE IN THIS CHAPTER. SOME FRIENDS DECIDED TO RUIN MY CHAPTER. HAPPY READING!


	29. Blink - Mark II Chapter 1

Senna stood on the edge of a cliff that rose above the city beneath them, her clothes billowing in the wind, her hands at her sides. Over her shoulder double swords hung from their brown, leather holsters. Three daggers were sitting comfortably along her belt and six pocket knives were shoved deep into her pockets. Perfectly fitting for the rebel of one of the most powerful planets in the universe. The only reason she and her friend had survived for so long was because she had kept them alive. She was the master of the blades, more graceful than anyone could ever imagine. Her blade cut through the flesh of her enemies with ease, with grace, with-

 _I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_

Senna looked over her shoulder annoyed. "Pamp, could you quiet down!"

"But it's my jam!" A voice yelled back. "It's an Earth _classic!"_

"Which is exactly why you're gonna get us killed!" Senna yelled back, turning from her spot on the cliff and walking over to their temporary home where her friend, Pamp, was _trying_ to break dance on the floor.

"What the heck are you doing!" Yelled Senna over the scream of the music which was apparently playing Pamp's favorite song.

"I'm E-dancing!" Yelled Pamp back.

"That's not even a proper word."

"Yes it is. It stands for Earth dancing."

Senna rolled her eyes. "Why are you so obsessed with humans?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"'Cause they're amazing!" Pamp yelled back, getting up off the floor, "Did you know they can spin on their heads?"

"No."

"Well they can! They call it breaking dance! Isn't that just the coolest!"

"No, not really." Said Senna, walking over to the radio and unplugging it.

"Hey!" Said Pamp, "My song was still on."

"Ya, well your song is going to get us caught by the council guards."

"Nah! They're _miles_ away."

"You never know."

"Why do you have to be so _wise?_ " Asked Pamp, giving Senna a face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because, so far, that's the only thing keeping us alive."

"Ahh-" Pamp was about to argue but a wheezing, metallic sound had cut her off. "What the heck is that?"

Senna pulled out her double swords and held them at her sides. "Sounds like a TARDIS," she said.

Pamp frowned, "It can't be."

All of a sudden, a big blue box appeared out of nowhere on the edge of the cliff where Senna had just been standing moments ago.

"What is this place?" Asked a voice from within the box. It was a girl's voice, a hint of Scottish in it.

"I have no idea," another voice answered, this one a man's and british.

Just then, a man with a bowtie and loopy hair stepped from the box, two redheads following right behind. Then a man with a pointy nose, some guy in a leather jacket, a blonde girl, another man with a navy blue overcoat, eight kids, a dog, and a monkey.

"Okay, ya," whispered Senna, "It's definitely a TARDIS.

The man in the bowtie, hearing their voices, swiveled around and came straight for them.

Senna who was currently crouching, stood up and raised her swords in defense. "Who are you?" She called out, just as the man took the final steps towards her. He didn't even stop. He slapped her swords away with the palms of his hand and looked her dead in the eye.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Senna looked up at him, "Tell me your name first."

"No time. I need to know where I am… now."

"Name, gimme."

"Place, tell me."

"Not until you-"

"Tell me where we are this instant, because this is important. A matter of life and death. Where. Are. We."

Senna took a step back, startled, "Gallifrey," she said, "You're on Gallifrey."


	30. Blink - Mark II Chapter 2

Bowtie scrambled across the fenced off area.

People were still pulling their gas masks off all around them, looking around.

"Bowtie, what are we doin'?" Asked Amy, following him through the gates and out onto the empty street.

"We need to get to the TARDIS!" Yelled Bowtie behind his shoulder.

"Why?!"  
Bowtie stopped in his tracks, turning back to Amy, "All of time and space is at danger right now because those two are somewhere they're not supposed to be. Do you understand?"

"No. Not really."

Bowtie sighed, "Okay, look, the coat they were wearing were the same thing from two different time zones. The rift they opened up sent them somewhere on the coat's past or future time zones. Meaning-"

"He's going back on his own time stream." Finished Spock, coming up behind Amy.

"So what? You're doing it now!" Said Amy, gesturing to the two of them.

"That's not the point," said Bowtie, "Just… trust me, we need to find them now." He turned back around and headed down the street.

"How do you know where you're going?" Called Spock, running after him. "You were possessed when we parked the TARDIS."

"I did this before." Yelled Bowtie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Amy.

"Well, not exactly," Bowtie clarified, "My memories are just being changed."

"Oh."

"Ya. Oh."

The group turned a corner into an alleyway where the two TARDISes sat.

Bowtie ran to the closest one and threw the door open, disappearing inside.

Spock was hot on his tail, realizing the seriousness of the situation while the rest of the group was jogging several steps behind, still a bit unsure what was going on.

"What about my TARDIS?" Asked Spock as he and Bowtie ran to the control panel and started flipping switches and pushing buttons at the same time.

"We'll have to leave it here," said Bowtie, realizing everyone was inside. He snapped his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS shut themselves.

Spock stared at the doors that had just magically closed but let it go.

"How are you going to find them? They could be anywhere in the universe! In time!" Yelled Spock.

"I'm putting the TARDIS on random. She knows what I want and she'll head toward the places that make sense." Answered Bowtie.

"And what kinda places are those?"

"Anywhere along our time stream."

Spock stopped in his tracks, "You can't do that! You're going to fracture time if you do that!"

"Listen, we don't have time for this. We need to go _now,_ " Bowtie pulled a lever and the TARDIS rumbled, making its usual wheezing sound.

"Where are we going?" Asked Amanda, looking at the shaking room around her.

"No idea," answered Bowtie, turning knobs in order to keep the TARDIS steady.

The TARDIS jolted forward making everyone almost collapsed to the ground.

"What's going on!" Yelled Max, hanging on for dear life to the railing.

"Uh…" yelled Bowtie over the noise, looking to Max, "I wouldn't hang on to that if I were you."

"Why n-"

The TARDIS lurched forward, shaking and rumbling. A flash went off and all of a sudden, they were back in Bowtie's TARDIS, the railing gone leaving Max with nothing to hang on to.

"Now _this_ is fantastic." Said Spock, looking up at the high ceiling and multiple floor levels. The number of staircases was a bit much but, all the same, it was amazing.

"Yep, not now," said Bowtie flatly, still concentrating on the controls.

The TARDIS gave a final bang and then came to a lurchy stop, throwing everyone to the ground.

"Come on, come on, come on," yelled Bowtie, already and on his feet running to the door, "We have to find out where we are."

"Why?" Asked Amy, also getting up.

"So I know where I am in time and don't accidentally run into myself… which, if I did, could end up really bad."

Bowtie opened the TARDIS doors and stepped out.

"So, what is this place?" Asked Amy, also stepping out and looking around. As far as she could tell, they were on a large cliff that looked down on a small city.

"No idea," answered Bowtie, clapping his hands together.

The two of them were outside now, looking over the cliff.

Donna was the next to step out of the TARDIS, followed by Rory and Spock, both who looked around surprised at their new destination, considering they had never been there before. Rose followed right behind Spock, still not completely sure who all these people were. Jack stepped out of the TARDIS, a bit dazed considering he had just woken up and had _no idea_ what had gone on when he was out. The Flock, Carl and Amanda were the only ones that looked excited about their new destination, considering it looked nothing like planet Earth. Even the sky was different. Total trotted out with Chimichanga at his heels, the two talking animals were speechless as they witnessed their surroundings.

Bowtie was at the front of the whole group, looking out at the surprisingly familiar terrain. He just couldn't put his finger on where he was.

" _Okay, ya. It's definitely a TARDIS."_

Bowtie swiveled around at the sound of voices. _How did they know what a TARDIS was? Unless…_

Bowtie headed straight for the small group of two young girls, both who were crouching on the ground, watching them.

One of the girls stood up and raised two swords in front of her. Bowtie barely noticed them, fearing the worst.

"Who are you?" The girl called out. Bowtie didn't answer and kept on heading toward her, almost there.

The minute he was in reach, he slapped her swords away with ease, barely aware of his own actions.

"Where are we?" Bowtie asked the minute he was in front of her.

The girl looked him up and down as if trying to figure out if she should answer, "Tell me your name first." She said.

"No time," Bowtie answered, "I need to know where I am… now."

"Name, gimme," the girl said, staring him straight in the eye and keeping her swords at her sides.

"Place, tell me."

"Not until you-"

Bowtie stepped forward even more looking her dead in the eye, "Tell me where we are this instant, because this is important. A matter of life and death. Where. Are. We."

The girl took a step back as if startled by his sudden ferocity, "Gallifrey," she said, "You're on Gallifrey."

Bowtie took several seconds to process what the girl had just said, but when he did, he took a step back, feeling like he was going to faint.

"That's not possible," said Spock, hearing the answer and stepping forward, "Gallifrey burned in the Time War.

The girl took yet another step back to stand next to her friend who was still crouching on the floor. "Gallifrey burns?" She asked, a hint of surprise in her eyes.

"Ya. In the Time War."

"Which one?" She asked.

"The last one," answered Spock, surprised that she didn't know.

"You mean this one?" The girl asked.

Bowtie's head snapped up, "What did you just say?"

"I said 'you mean this one'" The girl repeated.

Bowtie crouched down so that his face was level with hers, "Are you meaning to tell me there is a Time War going on _right now_?" He asked.

The girl nodded her head in yes, "Why do you ask?"

Bowtie stood up straight, feeling even worse.

Spock was the first to speak, "But that means…."

"Yes," answered Bowtie, "It does."

"What?" Asked Amanda, "What does it mean?"

Bowtie looked up at the many faces staring back at him, waiting for him to answer.

"It means we've landed in the middle of the last Great Time War. The war where Gallifrey and the people on it… burn."


	31. Blink - Mark II Chapter 3

Jess watched silently from the corner as Sandshoes walked around the TARDIS control matrix, studying the different controls as he tried to figure out where they were.

"This is really _really_ bad," he said after making a few rounds.

"How?" Asked Jess, "I mean, we're back in the TARDIS. We can get out of here!"

"No. No we can't," said Sandshoes, shaking his head.

"Sandshoes, it's the TARDIS. We can go anywhere,"

Sandshoes' head snapped up.

"What is it?" Asked Jess, startled.

"Something that just lit up my day."

Jess looked around, wondering if something had happened that she didn't see and now everything was all better.

When she couldn't find anything, she turned back to Sandshoes and gave him a look.

"I get to be the Doctor," he said, giving her a smile.

"You already are the Doctor," answered Jess, wondering if he had gone mad or something. He was already _pretty_ cooky but _now…_ Jess wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Noooo… that's not what I mean," Sandshoes said.

Jess threw her hands in the air, "I am so done with you right now. What do you mean?"

"I get to be _called_ the Doctor."

Jess stared at him blankly, not even flinching.

Sandshoes spun in a circle, "Look around," he said, "No other Doctors. Only me."

"Ya, so?"

"So I get to lose the name Sandshoes!" Sandshoes…. The Doctor smiled broadly.

Jess turned away, rolling her eyes, "You're happy about _that._ Here you were explaining to me that everything was _really really_ bad and that the universe was going to implode and _all of a sudden_ you realize you get to be called _Doctor._ "

"Fantastic isn't it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, okay, okay," said the Doctor, "I see what you mean. Lives at stake. We need to be serious."

"Exactly," said Jess, nodding her head and putting her hands on her hips.

"First off, we need a game pl-"

"Do you have a juice box?"

The Doctor stared at Jess, surprised. "Uuuuuuh… why?"

"I'm parched."

"Uhh… probably… somewhere around here."

The TARDIS gave a rumble and the monitor clicked on, showing the picture of a capri sun along with a map that showed how to get to it.

"Well that's never happened before," said The Doctor, walking over to the monitor and studying the path. "I think I know the way…"

"Then lead away, Doc."

"Don't… Don- Don't call me that."

"Why not."

"Just don't."

"Whatever."

The Doctor starting leading the way, through one of the doors on the left of the TARDIS. They walked for almost five minutes, Jess wondering how the Doctor knew where they were going when all the hallways look the same.

They continued on some more before Jess stopped in her tracks, "Wait!" She called, veering right, the Doctor following after her. "We should change our clothes. I'm done with the whole ripped coat thing."

The Doctor looked down at himself, noticing the rips in the fabric and frowned.

"Come on," said Jess, grabbing the Doctor's wrist and pulling him after her.

The minute they stepped into the closet, Jess moved to the first pair of clothes she saw, a black pile of fabric lying limply on the floor.

She disappeared for a second and then reappeared in completely different clothing.

"Isn't that Felisha's clothing?" Asked the Doctor.

Jess gave him a strange look, "You mean _Fang's_."

"Ya him."

Jess gave him another look, "Yes. They are his clothes,"

"You sure do like dressing like other people,"

"Nah. I just go for the first thing I see."

"Ahh."

Jess looked around, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's see. Hmmmm…" Jess looked up at the millions of outfits around her before one specific one caught her eye. "You should wear this!"

Jess pulled a hanger off the wall and handed it to the Doctor.

"There is no way I'm wearing that thing."

"Oh, come on," said Jess, thrusting the outfit into the Doctor's hands, "You _really_ should."

"I wouldn't wear that so save my life."

"I think you would, actually."

"No way. You will never _ever_ get that on me.

 **TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTAR**

The Doctor and Jess stepped out of the TARDIS, Jess was in Fang's clothes and a juice box in her hand.

The Doctor looked semi-happy, wearing black pants with a white, long-sleeved collared shirt. Red suspenders were hooked to the top of his pants and wrapped around his shoulders but a brown tweed jacket covered them up. A scarlet bowtie was tied around his neck. Black-brown shoes were on his feet and a fez was on his head.

Jess looked up at him and chuckled.

Sandshoes looked down at her, adjusting the fez on his head, "I can't believe I'm wearing this."

"It doesn't look to bad…"

"Really?"

"No."

The Doctor shook his head, looking around. He could hear Jess laughing silently behind him, but the noise was drowned out as he realized where he was.

The TARDIS was in front of a giant, abandoned, old mansion with overgrown weeds in the front.

Behind them was a metal gate, black with rust and grime. A keep out sign hung from the top and a chain locked it closed, keeping intruders from easily getting in.

Behind the house you could see graves dotting the yard, almost buried by the grass.

But the most horrifying thing of all, barely visible from outside the house, was the statue of an angel in the house on the third floor.

The Doctor looked to the front door which was hanging slightly ajar.

The Doctor's smile faded completely and dread filled his whole self. "I know where we are."


	32. Blink - Mark II Chapter 4

Spock, Bowtie, The Flock, Amanda, Chimichanga, Carl, Donna, Amy, Rory, Rose, and the two new people they had just met sat on the ground around a campfire inside the small, hollowed out part of a mountain.

Outside, the sunlight was fading and the city below the cliff was starting to shine with the bright lights that cut through the dark.

"So," said Bowtie, clasping his hands together, "What's your names?"

"I'm Senna," said the girl with the double swords that were, thankfully, back in their holster.

"And I'm Pamp," said the other girl who was poking the fire with a stick she had found just outside their cave.

"Who are you then?" Asked Senna, "As if recall, I seemed to ask you first a while ago."

"I'm the Doctor," said Bowtie, giving her one of those looks that said 'you should know who I am.'

There was silence as Senna studied him but it was soon broken when Spock leaned in front of Bowtie's face and said, "Ya, I'm the Doctor, too."

Senna looked from Bowtie to Spock, to Bowtie again.

"Doesn't the Doctor have one of those white beards?" Asked Pamp, miming a beard and she stroked her chin. She looked around at the many people watching her. When no one answered, she shrugged her shoulders and continued messing with the bright orange flames in front of her.

"Yeah…" said Senna, looking up thinking, "Last time I saw him, he did have a beard…"

"Okay, yes. There is another Doctor on Gallifrey," said Bowtie, waving his hands around, "But has there been another one? Say… I don't know… tall, skinny, wears a long brown overcoat?"

"Has hair," said Spock, "That's all sticky-uppy." Spock stuck his hand on his head, his fingers pointing out trying to give the impression of "sticky uppy" hair.

Pamp elbowed Senna, looking to her.

"Well…" said Senna looking Pamp.

"Yes? What is it? What?" Asked Bowtie, looking at the two of them. When they didn't answer, he spoke again, "Listen this is a matter of life and death and also the end of the universe. We need to find that man."

"Well there was talk that the high council got a visit from a man. You described him just like they did and now that I think of it… weren't you two there too?" Senna looked at the two of them. Leather jacket, balding head, always wears a jumper. Loopy hair, bowtie, purple coat.

Senna frowned, "Your coat's different though. It's supposed to be… purple."

"Purple?" Asked Amy, looking at Bowtie and trying to imagine him in a purple coat.

"I have one ya…" said Bowtie, "Never worn it though."

"You said you recognized me?" Asked Spock, looking to Senna.

"Ya. The man in the leather jacket," said Senna, "There's even rumors that all of your reincarnations were there."

"All of them?" Asked Spock and Bowtie together.

"Ya. But that's only a rumor."

Bowtie frowned. "We need Sandshoes here." He said, "He's one of the only one who knows what happened that day. Even though he doesn't remember it that much."

"Who is this Sandshoes you speak of?" Asked Senna, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, you know, just another one of me," said Bowtie waving her off.

Senna raised her eyebrows, "Hanging out with so many of yourselves like this and you're going to rip a hole in time and space."

"Surprisingly, the way we're trying to stop that from happening is by tracking the other me down," said Bowtie, resting his face in his hands.

"Ooooo," said Pamp from behind Senna, "Can we help?"

Bowtie looked back at his group that seemed to be getting larger and larger, then, looking back at Pamp who was holding a stick that had caught fire on the end.

"I guess we can accept just two more people." He said, hesitantly.

"Oh, don't look so worried," said Senna, waving her hand, "A TARDIS can fit a whole planet's worth of people in it."

"I don't think it would make her happy, though."

"How would you know?"

"Oh, just a little something I picked up when I was outside the universe. It's a long story."

"A very long story," Rory chimed in.

Amy elbowed Rory, pointing to Pamp, who was waving her stick around, the flames on the end growing larger, "Is she supposed to be doin' that?" She whispered.

Rory shrugged his shoulders.

Spock also noticed the commotion going on, "Aren't you afraid you're going to get burned?"

"I'm so hot, it's the fire that shall be burned!" yelled Pamp.

"Will you quiet down?" Whispered Senna, standing up and grabbing the stick from Pamp. Senna walked out of the cave and through the fire stick off the cliff.

As the stick fell, the fire vanished. The wind from the fall had put it out and the stick landed with a harmless thud in the thick plants below.

Senna wiped off her hands and walked back into the cave.

"How long ago did this happen?" Asked Bowtie.

"How long ago did what happen?" Asked Senna sitting back down.

"The Time War."

"Oh," said Senna, "Years ago. I wasn't even born then. I've just heard stories."

Bowtie frowned. "We must've really messed up history that day."

"Whaddya mean?" Asked Pamp.

"I mean Gallifrey was supposed to burn that day," said Bowtie, "This planet was supposed to be dead, a barren place, but now…"

"It's good, isn't it?" Asked Senna.

"Ya. It's great." Said Bowtie, getting up, "But since Sandshoes was last seen years ago, then he probably isn't here, now. Which means we should probably get going."

"Oh! Yes!" Said Pamp, jumping up to her feet, "I'm gonna be traveling with the famous Doctor!"

Spock, stared at her a second before getting up.

"I promise to do my best to retain this little beastie as best I can while in your company," said Senna, walking over to Pamp and placing her hands on the "little beastie's" shoulders.

Pamp frowned and whacked her hands away, "No! I shall retain you. You're the weird one. Who plays with fire anyway?"

"I didn't play w-"

"You through it off a cliff, lady! You almost burned Gallifrey to the ground!"

"It was a twig."

"Silence, child. I will not hear it," Pamp walked away and went to stand next to the Doctor's TARDIS while the rest of the group lifted themselves off the ground.

Bowtie stared at his group for a second before grabbing his TARDIS key from his coat and unlocking his time-traveling blue box.

Pamp was the first inside and she immediately ran to the top floor where she sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge.

Bowtie entered next, placing his key back in his coat pocket and starting to pull more levers. Spock helped out, not entirely familiar with the new controls but still understand a bit.

Once everyone was in, Spock raised his hand and snapped his fingers, not lifting his head from the control matrix.

When he heard the TARDIS doors close behind him, he smiled, not believing that it was actually possible to do that.

Spock looked up at Bowtie to see if he noticed what he did but Bowtie was staring grimly into space, as if realizing something horrible.

Spock's smile also faded, "What is it?"

"It just occured to me…" answered Spock.

"What is it?"

"Back in World War Two, when we lost River and the TARDIS had also disappeared…"

"Ya?"

Bowtie shivered, "How did the TARDIS get back."

Spock froze, realizing the paradox. "Then that means…"

Bowtie, in the corner of his eye, saw something shift. Then, from directly behind him, he heard the cock of a gun.

Bowtie slowly turned around.

Directly behind him, holding a gun to his head, was River Song, the weapon that had been created to kill him.

"Hello, Sweetie." She said.

And then the gun went off.


	33. Blink - Mark II Chapter 5

"What is this place?" Asked Jess, looking around the dank house they were in.

Her and the Doctor were inside the mansion, looking for any clue as to what point in time they were.

"It's an old house," answered the Doctor.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Yep. I've figured that much out, thanks. Any other obvious remarks you would like to make, now would be the time."

"Well," said the Doctor, "For starters, I don't think we have to worry about running into myself while we're here."

"Wait, run into yourself? You never mentioned that?"

"I didn't?" The Doctor turned back to Jess, "Huh. I thought I did."

"Nope. Not a word."

"Huh." The Doctor started moving up the stairs, Jess following right behind him.

"So, I'm guessing you've been here before then, yes?" Asked Jess as they got to the top of the staircase, "I mean, one, you said you might 'meet yourself' and, two, you walk around here like you know where you're going."

"I'm just looking for…" The Doctor stopped, peering into a small room. "Ah ha."

"What is it?" Whispered Jess, doing her best not to disturb the quiet of the house.

"Something not good," whispered the Doctor back, keeping his eyes trained on something in the room. "Jess, go back downstairs."

"What? Why?" Asked Jess, staring at him, "If you think I'm scared, well I'm sorry sir, but you are poorly mistaken."

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off the object in the room, "That's not what I mean." He said, "I mean go back down stairs so that I have room to back up."

"Oh." said Jess, turning around and heading back down the stairs. When she looked back, the Doctor had only managed two steps down.

"Hurry up, will you?" Asked Jess, looking up at him.

"Trust me. I would love to."

Jess stared suspiciously up at him and then continued down the stairs, waiting in the main sitting room.

Five minutes later, the Doctor came running down the stairs, whipping back around behind him as if expecting something to be there. When he saw nothing, he turned back around while fixing his coat.

Jess jumped down from a shelf she had been sitting on that was high up on the ceiling.

"How'd you get up there?" Asked the Doctor, looking down at her as she approached.

"Wings. Remember?" Jess stuck out her wings a bit and pointed her thumb at them.

"Oh. Right." Said the Doctor, "Could come in handy later."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough."

The Doctor walked off, Jess staring strangely after him before following.

Behind them, without their knowledge, a statue of an angel had appeared at the top of the staircase.

The Doctor walked into one of the rooms, a room he recognized. It was empty except for a couple of turned over furniture and spider webs. On the far wall, wallpaper was hanging off the wall, exposing a big space that should've had words on it… but it had none.

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket, shoving his hand in so far that almost his whole forearm was inside.

The Doctor felt Jess staring at him from behind, "They're… bigger on the inside." He explained. "Ah, gottcha!"

The Doctor pulled out a wrinkled photo of the same wall and stared happily at it, "I'm surprised I still carry this around in the future," he said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jess.

"Well, you made me change my coat. Change into a coat from a future reincarnation of me. I'm surprised the Bowtie still carries this around with him, considering he might never need ever again, but… you never know.

The Doctor held the photo up in front of him, comparing it to the empty wall. "There should be words here," he said, pointing to the wall. "So why aren't there?"

"Maybe they just haven't been written down yet," suggested Jess, picking up a black felt-tip marker from the ground. It was old and dirty, but when she opened the cap, the tip was moist with ink.

"Here," she said, handing it to the Doctor, "Write away."

The Doctor walked up to the wall and held the photo in front of him. He then wrote these words on the wall:

BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGEL.

OH, AND DUCK!

REALLY, DUCK!

SALLY SPARROW

DUCK, NOW!

LOVE FROM

THE DOCTOR (1969)

"Oooooh," said Jess from behind the Doctor, " _LOVE."_

"It's what the note says," said the Doctor waving the picture over his shoulder as he re-read his message and made sure everything was in order.

"Well, you obviously wrote it at one point," said Jess, putting logic in her tone.

"Yes, yes I did," The Doctor looked warily out the sliding glass door to his left where the statue of an angel stood.

"So, how are we not going to meet yourself? I mean, he must be around here somewhere. Do you mean you're going to avoid him?"

"No, I mean that he had been zapped back in time." The Doctor pointed at the wall, "Back in time to 1969…" The Doctor slapped his head. "My brain is so stupid."

"Why? What is it? What's wrong?"

"The reason there were no words on here, is because they hadn't been written yet…"

"I thought I told you to make your obvious remarks in the beginning."

"No. That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

The Doctor turned to Jess, "The old me, the past, me. He was just recently zapped back in time." The Doctor pointed to the wall, "Back in 1969, where he is right now, he still hasn't written the message yet. In fact, I bet he's heading to the house right now to write it."

"Which means…"

"Which means I hope I put the message in the write spot, or else it's gonna look like a bunch of scribbles." The Doctor continued to explain, but Jess wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the wall where the Doctor had just written the message. She watched, mystified, as more letters suddenly appeared, as if by magic, on the wall.

The Doctor, noticing her sudden unfocused eyes, stopped talking and turned around to see what she was staring at.

On the wall, he could also see letters being written out, as if by a ghost. They were just appearing there.

"Okay, correcting myself," said the Doctor, "Past me is not heading to this house. He's already here… and we're watching him write the message."

"That's so cool," whispered Jess, going up to touch the wall.

"No! Don't," The Doctor grabbed Jess' wrist and pulled her back.

Jess slapped his hand, making him let go, "Why not?" She asked, "They're just words on a wall."

"No… it's a reflection."

"A what?"

"A reflection. Time is being changed and it's happening right in front of us. Touch that wall and bad, bad things will happen."

"Like what?"

"Well, you have three possibilities. One, you have a headache for the rest of the week."

"That's not so bad."

"I wasn't done. Two, you get zapped back in time, and time travel without a capsule is bad, bad stuff. I had a friend who did that and he said…"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Three, you _almost_ get zapped back in time but instead, you get stuck in the void and remain there for the rest of eternity… and you _might_ find some daleks and cybermen in there as well."

"Daleks?"

"Again, nevermind."

"Okay, got it. I'm not gonna touch the wall."

Jess continued to watch the words being scrawled quickly onto the wall. "For the record, you did I good job positioning the writing."

"Thanks."

They continued to watch when, all of a sudden, they heard the sound of giggling upstairs.

Jess looked up at the roof. "That sounds like… children."

"That's not possible," said the Doctor, fear filling his eyes.

"How come."

"Think about it, there were no children up there. No one came in, and _certainly_ no one walked up those stairs and there were only several things up there. Crushed furniture, dust, and stone angels so that can only leave one conclusion and that conclusion is impossible."

"What is it?"

"There are _baby_ weeping angels up there. And last I heard, they were more dangerous than the adult ones."

"Wait, hold on. Back it up. Weeping Angels?"

"Lonely assassins, ya."

"So… you're saying that we're in a house full of assassins disguised as stone statues?"

"Sorta like that, ya."

"And how do we fight them off?"

The Doctor hesitated, "That is actually a _very_ long story."

"What, how to fight them?"

"Yep. Hard to explain. May I recommend a quick retreat."

"You may."

The two of them swiveled around at the same time and ran toward the door, through the hallway, through the sitting room and out the front door.

The minute they were outside, The Doctor turned around and slammed the doors behind him, pulling out his sonic screwdriver to lock them closed.

"That won't hold them," said Jess.

"Ya, getting that," said the Doctor, turning back around and running through the overgrown yard. Jess followed after him, jumping over some patches of grass that were _way_ to big.

The Doctor, all of a sudden, stopped in his tracks, Jess running right into him and making the Doctor stumble forward.

"Why are you stopping?" Asked Jess.

"The TARDIS is gone."

"What."

The Doctor swiveled his head around, wondering if he had just forgotten where he had parked it, but his machine was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder if the Angels took it," he whispered, taking the fez off his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Why do you looked stressed out? You rarely. Look. Stressed. Out."

"If the angels got their hands on the phone box… that can only mean…"

"What?"

"The end of the universe."

"Again?"


	34. Blink - Mark II Chapter 6

River didn't hesitate. With her gun raised and pointed at Bowtie, she slowly let her finger press lightly down on the trigger, firing the gun. There was a blinding flash of light and someone shouted a single syllable word that sounded like "no."

River originally thought that the flash had been from her gun. But, infact, it had not been.

Out of nowhere, as if by teleportation, Amanda had appeared right in front of the Doctor, saving him from the bullet.

River fired again but the magazine in the gun was empty… which made sense considering that she used most of them while stealing it.

River rolled her eyes, tossing the gun down and running into the depths of the TARDIS and out of sight.

Amanda was clinging on to her shoulder, blood seeping out through her fingers. She swayed and fell to the floor.

Donna covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my god," she whispered under her breath.

Rory ran over to the crowd of people crowding around Amanda. "Get back! Don't worry! I'm a doctor!"

"So am I," said Bowtie and Spock together.

Bowtie knelt down next to Amanda, "You're going to be okay," he whispered.

Amanda looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, "Bowtie…" she whispered, barely audible.

"Yes?"

"Do something for me."

"I won't have to because _you are going to live_."

"No. Please… Do one thing for me."

"...anything."

"Find Jess." Amanda whispered, staring up at the roof, "Find Jess and tell her… tell her I'm… I'm… I'm sorry," Amanda's eyes, closed and her hand fell away from her shoulder and laid limply at her side.

Bowtie bowed his head in despair, everyone else looking surprised and heartbroken at the same time. Donna had tears streaming down her face in the corner. Spock was speechless, staring down at the young girl's lifeless body, bowing his head along with Bowtie.

"I can't believe she's…" started Max, but got quiet, everyone knowing the ending to her sentence. Bowtie slowly got up off the floor, turning his back to the body, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "There was nothing I could do. She just-"

"Just kidding guys! I'm fine!" yelled Amanda, her eyes snapping open as she sat up and got to her feet.

Bowtie swiveled around, staring at Amanda, "How… did you-"

"Ha! And Jess always said I was bad at acting!" Amanda pointed fingers at them all, doing a little footdance, "I fooled ya aaaaall," she sang.

"So you didn't get shot?" asked Fang from the back of the group that was staring at the very alive Amanda.

"No! I got shot all right!" she said, gesturing to her shoulder which was still bubbling out blood.

Donna winced at the sight.

"No, no, no," said Amanda, looking to everyone, "But really. On a scale of one to ten, how dramatic was my death? And can I get your answer in writing so I can show it off to Jess?!"

Everybody was silent, not speaking a word.

"Oh, and also, can I get a band-aid?" said Amanda, "That would be great."

Still, everyone was silent.

"Oh, come one, guys! It's just a bullet wound! No biggy!" said Amanda, throwing her hands in the air, "It will probably only take a couple hours to heal."

"A couple hours?!" asked Nudge, looking to Amanda like she was crazy. "That's not possible."

"I'll prove it," said Amanda, looking like the challenge was going to be a piece of cake.

"We can't right now," said Bowtie, stepping in front of the group, "We have bigger things on our hands."

"Like what?" asked Carl from the corner. "You mean besides your warnings that the universe is going to explode any moment because the past you is going back on his own time line and _supposedly_ it could crack the walls between worlds which doesn't make sense because _three_ of you were hanging about and nothing happened and so now we have this paradox of a problem that can be solved but then again can't?"

Bowtie stared at Carl, surprised that he was paying that much attention.

"What?" asked Carl as Chimichanga jumped up on his head, "I listen in," he swatted at the monkey in his hair but missed. Carl frowned, looking up but only singing the hand of the animal on his forehead.

"Well… yes," said Bowtie, "That's true… but we also have River running around somewhere in the TARDIS, we have an injured passenger, Sandshoes and Jess are still out in the universe somewhere, and also…" Bowtie looked to Amanda, "I'm curious how you ended up in the middle of River and I so quickly."

Amanda looked down at her feet, "Well… it's just sorta natural, you see. I inherited it from my ancestors as did Jess, my mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, great-grandma, great-grandpa. The list goes on and on."

"What exactly _can_ you do?"

"Travel through the time vortex," said Amanda shrugging her shoulders, "My parents say it's because our earliest ancestors were time travelers."

Bowtie and Spock looked to each other.

"And you also have _wings_ ," said Spock, "Of which you _also_ got from your ancestors."

"Yeah. _And…_ "

Bowtie crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head a little, "You said you got to World War II because Jack was your friend."

"Yeah? So?"

"Jack was born in the 51st century." said Bowtie, "He's from the future. _Centuries_ ahead of our time. Making the Flock here, much _much_ older than you. That leaves the possibility that Max, Fang and the rest of them could be…" Bowtie looked back to the group of winged kids.

Max stared at Bowtie for a second before she realized what he was saying. Her eyes got wide as she turned back to Fang and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow." he said, rubbing his arm, "What is it?"

"Dude," said Gazzy from behind him, "You don't get it?"

"No…" said Fang, looking between the two of them.

Total layed his head in his paws, groaning.

"How do you _not_ get it?!" asked Max, ready to hit her husband again.

Fang, sensing her urge to hit him, stepped back, "No. I don't. But you could _nicely, non-physically_ explain it to me."

"Duh! It's obvious!" said Max, throwing her hands in the air. "Amanda and Jess are our descendants!"


	35. Blink - Mark II Chapter 7

The Doctor ran back into the house, turning his body so he could fit through the door frames and cramped spaces with ease, almost flying through the house… which was impressive considering he didn't even have wings.

"Where are we going!" yelled Jess, following behind him reflexively."

"I just need to make sure!" The Doctor yelled back, continuing his fast sprint through the house.

Jess gave up on trying to match his quick pace and snapped out her wings, deciding to fly over her obstacles instead.

"What do you need to check?" she called, turning sideways to fit through a door frame.

"If there are _really_ weeping angels up there, then we're in big trouble."

"How come?"

The Doctor halted, Jess flying over his head, almost decapitating him. She made an upward u-turn, folded her wings in while still in the air, and landed with a thud on the ground in a crouching position.

The Doctor looked down at her, semi-impressed, but quickly shook it off, "If there are baby weeping angels here then time is being rewritten. The past me never encountered them."

"So?"

"So the angels are messing with events. Time is in flux. It can be changed in an instant. But there are fixed points that can never be changed. Never be altered. The-"

"Wait… this point in time is fixed?"

"I don't know. Too much history is being changed. My head is not working properly." The Doctor whacked himself several times on the back of the head, "See? Nothing."

Jess rolled her eyes, "You know hitting yourself never really works, right?"

"I find that it does, actually. But that's not the point. If there _are_ more weeping angels here than before, then the whole Earth could face an apocalypse. Humans grow up to spread around the universe. _Millions_ of species have evolved because of them, saving their lives… especially when they're going extinct. If humans never make it to the stars… the paradox will be too big. Stars will start going out causing even _more_ to vanish. It will be a domino effect until eventually…"

Jess' eyes got wide, "It actually _is_ the end of the universe."

"Exactly. Which is why we-" The Doctor vanished.

Jess blinked, looking around, startled. "Doc-" Jess glanced down, a statue of a baby with wings pointing an outstretched finger at her shins, barely two inches away from her flesh.

Jess took a step back, blinking in surprise, then screaming.

A giant angel had just appeared right in front of her face, it's clawed hands outstretched and mouth opened to reveal gargoyle-like teeth.

Jess took another step back, this time making sure to keep eye contact with the statue.

The baby had also moved to stand at the foot of the giant angel.

A sound from behind made Jess swivel around. Another angel had appeared behind her, in a different position than the first but still equally chilling.

Jess realized that she had broke eye contact with the first two statues.

She swiveled around to find the angel inches from her face. Another step back, another blink.

The baby was now on the angel's head.

 _How did it get up there?_

Jess glanced behind her, seeing that the second angel had gotten closer. When she looked back at the first angel, it had also inched toward her.

Jess was surrounded. Surrounded by demented stone statues that were too fast to see. The only way out was up and-

Jess recalled the Doctor's words.

" _You have wings?... Could come in handy later."_

Jess didn't hesitate. She jumped as high in the air as she could, snapped out her wings once they were above the angel's heads, and flapped as hard as she could toward the high ceiling.

When she looked down, a whole swarm of angels were there. Dozens of them. Some of them full grown and some of them babies. The whole room was filled. Even the doorways were blocked by the stone bodies.

"Okay," said Jess out loud, "Laughing now."


	36. Blink - Mark II Chapter 8

The Doctor was thrown on the ground, face first in hard cement. He groaned lifting his head off the ground.

A black man was sitting down in front of him, leaning against a brick wall and rubbing his head. He had frozen when the Doctor had fallen out of the sky.

"Who are you?" he asked in a strong jamaican accent.

The Doctor groaned again and let his head fall to the cement.

"Are you okay, sir?" The man asked, leaning forward a bit to see him better but not getting off the ground.

"Yep, yep. I'm fine," said the Doctor in a muffled voice, not bothering to lift his head at all.

"Excuse me?"

The Doctor lifted his head off the cement, "I said I'm fine,"

"Ahh," the man said, leaning back against the wall.

All of sudden, two people started walked toward them from the right in a hurried pace.

The Doctor, recognizing them, jumped to his feet and hid behind a nearby trash can.

"Welcome!" said a familiar voice, coming from a figure that had thrown his hands up in the air.

The man that was sitting on the wall looked up, "Where am I?" he asked.

"1969. Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to." the man said, inching a bit closer to the guy on the wall.

The second figure stepped forward as well, this one a woman, "Oh, the moon landing's brilliant. We went four times… back when we had transport." The woman looked to the man with a stare saying it's-all-your-fault.

The man acknowledges her look, nodding his head as he turned back to the man, "Working on it."

The guy on the wall looked up at the two people in front. "Do I know you? How did I get here?"

The man that had appeared sat down next to the guy on the wall. "No. You probably don't know me. And you got here the same way we did. The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year."

The man that had originally been sitting on the wall tried to stand up but the other guy pushed him back down. "No, no. No, no, no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath. Don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I don't…. I can't…"

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you back into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might've had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off of potential energy."

The jamaican man on the wall stared at the other man for a second in stunned silence, "What in god's name are you talking about?" he asked, not even sure if the guy was speaking English.

The girl who had been with guy said, "Trust me. Just nod when he stops for breath."

The man went on, "Tracked you down with this," the guy held up a strange contraption that looked like a lunch box with film rolled all around it. "This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from the hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

The guy on the wall stared at the strange man some more, "I don't understand. Where am I?"

"1969. Like he said," said the woman.

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home," said the strange man, still finding more words to say, "But somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while… first off, what's your name?"

"Billy," the man who had originally been on the wall said.

"Billy, okay. I'm the Doctor and this is Martha."

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Billy asked.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Not now. Now listen…" The Doctor explained everything to Billy - the message, the dangers of trying to look for Sally - while the Doctor… the _other_ Doctor, closed his eyes and leaned his back against the trash can.

 _Now I'm in trouble._

He whacked the back of his head some more, trying to think. However, as he was pulling his hand back, he hit the metal can behind him, making a huge banging noise. He scowled, rubbing his hand as he listened in silence, not daring to breath.

His past self, Martha, and Billy had halted their conversation, all hearing the noise.

"What was that?" asked Billy, looking to the Doctor for answers… considering he seemed like the smartest guy in the universe.

"We're about to find out," he answered, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and pointing it at the trash can. The minute he hit the button, the other Doctor felt _his_ screwdriver give a tiny metallic _pop_ from inside his coat.

The past Doctor placed his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket, handing his timey-wimey detector to Billy, "Hold this," he said.

"Why?"

"Because whatever is behind that bin is possessing something extraterrestrial… or it _is_ extraterrestrial."

"An angel?" asked Martha, walking slowly toward the bin along with the Doctor.

"Most likely."

The Doctor behind the bin closed his eyes, disappointed with himself. _Oh ya. Good job, Doctor. Go ahead and rip a hole in the space-time continuum. That'll be a laugh. Or create a paradox on your personal time stream. Set the Reapers out on the univers. Have them devour everything. Fun._

The trash bin was knocked aside, The Doctor and Martha jumping back to find a body behind it.

The Doctor that was behind the bin slowly turned around, showing the two of them his face, making them back up even more. He cleared his throat, "Judging by the look on your faces… I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do."


	37. Blink - Mark II Chapter 9

"Jess and Amanda are our _what_?" asked Fang, taking a step back, "Our _descendants_ … from the _fifty-first century._ " Fang glanced to his daughter, pulling her close to him, "No boys until later, you hear?"

Phoenix giggled, "Daddy looks 'bout ready to faint."

Amanda was also in shock, "No _way,"_ she said, her eyes bulging out of her head. "This is _so. Cool!_ " she ran over to all of them, shaking their hands, "Nice to meet you my very, very, _very_ great grandparents. So please to see you at last."

Nudge made a face, "But you're, like, older than me. And I'm your _grandparent?_ " she looked down at herself, "I'm sorry. But I'm never gonna put on a flowered house dress, thank-you very much."

Iggy was poking at his face, "I haven't developed any wrinkles, right?"

"Nah, you have," answered Gazzy, "They're all over. Dang. You must be _old_."

Angel elbowed her big brother, "You have no lines on your face, Iggy."

"Oh. Thanks."

All of a sudden, the TARDIS control matrix started beeping, red lights flashing until, a few seconds later, the TARDIS went dead. No light no sound.

"Nice little family reunion," said Pamp, "But now we've got bigger problems on our hands."

Senna drew out her swords, raising them and preparing for a fight.

Bowtie glanced nervously at the blades but too busy to tell her to put them away.

"What's going on?" asked Carl, hanging onto the railing.

"I don't know," answered Spock, "But you two seem to." he pointed to Senna and Pamp who had a look of both realization and dread on their face. The two of them looked up at the sound of 'knowing something.'

"Well…" started Pamp.

"We're rebels according to the High Council of Gallifrey for trespassing on the planet." finished Senna.

"So you're not Time Lords?" asked Bowtie, looking them up and down.

"No!" yelled Senna, throwing her arms in the air, "We're human!"

Pamp gave Senna a whaddya-mean look.

"I mean, _I'm_ human." Senna corrected herself.

"And what about Mz. Fire over here?" asked Donna, gesturing to Pamp.

"She's a sorta… robot… but she looks like a human… she's the one with the… I can't think of the word… some sorta handgun?"

"An auton?" The Doctor asked, glancing at Rory who was standing right behind Amy.

"Ya! That!" said Pamp, "I'm a smexi piece 'o living plastic!"

Everyone stared at Pamp strangely, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I think one of the circuits in the logic area of her artificial mind snapped," said Senna, knocking on Pamp's head with her knuckles and earning a slap on the arm.

"Okay. Wait, back on topic," said Bowtie, "You're saying that were locked in a transportation beam of which cuts off the energy of a TARDIS making it impossible to get away and that _this beam_ is taking us to the High Council of Gallifrey."

"That's the logical explanation, ya." answered Senna, her swords still at her sides.

The TARDIS gave another rumble, shaking the whole group.

"Doctor, wait." said Amy, touching Bowtie's shoulder, "I thought you said your race was dead."

"It is. In the present and also in the future. We are, currently, in the past. My past. When Gallifrey was still, you know, not blown up."

"Oh," said Amy, frowning.

"Ya."

The TARDIS shook violently before coming to a complete stop.

"We'll go out first." suggest Senna, "If it's us they want, then we'll give ourselves to them… actually it depends on how many more regenerations they have," she said, twisting her swords in her hand.

Bowtie stared at them again, unsure if she should be allowed to carry them.

"Ya. We'll go out first," confirmed Pamp, walking toward the door.

Senna sheathed her swords, following after Pamp.

The two of them walked out the doors of the blue box.

"It's not him," said a voice from outside.

"What do you mean?" asked Senna.

"I mean… you're not the Doctor."

Spock and Bowtie looked to each other, confused.

"But it's confirmed," said a new voice, "This is _his_ TARDIS."

The first man spock again, "So we have a pair of thieves on our hands, don't we?"  
"They are also present threats to the high council," said the second man.

"Ah," said the first, "Thieves _and_ rebels. It's our lucky day."

Bowtie briskly walked to his ship's doors, Spock hesitating before following.

The two of them also walked out the doors. Outside, it was pearly white, like overly polished marble in some futuristic land.

"Hello," said Spock.

"I'm the Doctor," said Bowtie.

The four people in the room looked up the new arrivals.

Pamp looked relieved while Senna gave off no emotion.

The other two people in the room were both full grown men, both wearing red and gold uniforms and looking a lot like soldiers. One was standing in front of Senna and Pamp while the other was sitting at a desk with a high tech looking computer.

"Ah, Doctor," the owner of the first voice, the man in front said, "We knew you were here… and you're in big trouble."


	38. Blink - Mark II Chapter 10

Jess looked for about the third time down at the angels beneath her. There was no escape and her wings were already getting tired from her panicked flapping. She needed a plan.

Jess looked up at the worn down ceiling above her. She could punch through it… but retreating wasn't really her style.

She could teleport to the Doctor… but she didn't know where he was.

 _Wait._

Just through the doorway, almost completely concealed by the angels, was the bottom of the staircase, which led to the upstairs hallway, which led to a room, which lead to...

"The writing," Jess said aloud. The writing she was never _ever_ supposed to touch. If she could just teleport back to the moment that it was still being written on the wall… and maybe she'd have a chance… but then there was her other self which she absolutely _couldn't_ run into… or the Doctor for that matter.

She'd have to get it one hundred percent correct or she could rip a hole in the fabric of reality. She also needed a head start. A _big_ one.

Going from the right of the room to the left wouldn't be far enough. And the only other way was down. One life. One moment. One chance.

 _I guess YOLO really does make sense._

Jess looked up at the roof that was two feet above her, seeing a small nub of metal which she guessed a chandelier used to hang from. The flew up to it, her back throbbing. The minute she was in reach, she folded her wings in and grabbed on, relaxing a bit.

 _That's better._

Jess looked down. Several adult Angels were standing near the wall, a stack of a dozen baby angels on their heads. They were slowly climbing up toward her and she hadn't even noticed,

 _It's now or never._

Like an expert gymnasts, still hanging onto the metal stub, Jess place the bottom of her feet on the roof, making herself hang upside down like a bat… which was a pretty funny connection considering she had black wings and black clothes on. Her feet were to give her an extra boost. She needed to go fast… _really_ fast.

Jess took a deep breath, preparing herself to flying through the vortex… which wasn't as fun as it seems.

Several seconds later, Jess slowly let go of the metal stub and pushed off the ceiling at the same time. Her arms folded at her sides and her toes pointed, to make herself more aerodynamic.

Time seemed to slow down around Jess, what usually happened when she was traveling this way.

The Weeping Angels below her vanished behind a portal of bluish-purple swirls of color.

Focusing on her destination, Jess shot through the portal, the house disappearing behind her before being concealed completely.

Everything went dark as Jess closed her eyes and envisioned the house about twenty minutes ago.

Blinding light flashed and all of a sudden, Jess was back in the house. Except this time, in a different room.

She landed with a muffled thud on the rotten wood of an upstairs bedroom.

Jess stood up and rubbed her eyes, white dots flashing before her. But she froze when she heard the sound of giggling… _very_ close by.

Jess slowly let her hands drift to her sides, opening her eyelids, and then jumping back.

About five Baby Weeping Angels and one regular one were in the room. Jess didn't blink.

Thankfully all the angels were in one spot, making it easy for Jess to watch over them.

Even the adult was conveniently standing behind its… children? Jess didn't know. She was just happy when she made it out the door without disappearing into thin air.

Underneath her, Jess hear the sound of thudding feet. She ducked behind the stair rail and watched as she and the Doctor ran out the door.

Once the two of them were safely outside, Jess rushed down the stairs, turning a quick corner and entering the room where the words were still being written on the wall. However, they were at the very bottom, carefully writing out the numbers 1969.

Jess ran to the wall with no hesitation, hoping the odds were going to be in her favour.

When she was two feet from the wall, she threw herself at the wall just as the 6 was being written.

There was a blinding flash of pure white light and Jess' whole world shook. She disappeared in blackness, wind rushing past her.

Jess wasn't sure if she had made it or not. But her fate was determined when, all of a sudden, she face planted back into the abandoned mansion in the same room. Everything was almost the same except for two things.

One, it was a lot cleaner.

Two, the Doctor was standing right in front of her, a black marker in his hand.

Jess looked up from the floor at the Time Lord towering above she.

Jess nodded her head at him, "Hey."


	39. Blink - Mark II Chapter 11

The Doctor slowly got up off the ground, boosting himself with the trash bin that had been pulled aside by… the Doctor. Okay. I see what needs to happen here.

The Doctor cracked his back before addressing his other self, "So. My guess - and I _really_ hate this - is that we need to make nicknames… again."

"Sorry?" asked his togher self. " _This,"_ he pointed to himself and… himself, "has never happened. _Ever._ "

"Ya it has," nodded the Doctor that had been behind the trash bin. "So, I'm gonna be called… _let's see cool name…_ Okay. Wait. You can be Sandshoes and I can be…"

"Sorry. Sandshoes?" asked his past self, looking confused.

"It's a long story."

"Well I'm not gonna be Sandshoes."

"Fiiiiine. I'll be Sandshoes _again._ You can be… Barty Crouch Jr."

"That's the lamest name I've ever heard."

"Well, it's the only one I've got."

"I rather have Sandshoes. You can be Bowtie."

"Whaaaaat?" asked the future Doctor, looking down at himself, "Oh. I see."

"Or Fez for that matter. Honestly, is that how a dress in the future?"

"More or less. Anyway, I'm gonna be Sandshoes. You can be Barty Crouch Jr. or some other weird name like… I don't know… David Tennant."

"Can I just be Barty? The whole Crouch Jr. part is a bit much."

"Sure. Then it's settled. I'm Sandshoes and your Barty."

"What's my nickname?" asked Martha.

"Martha." Sandshoes and Barty said together.

Martha frowned but didn't say anything.

All of a sudden, they heard Billy making weird noises from behind. They all looked around to see him pointing at them like he had just seen a ghost.

"There are _two_ of you!" he said, looking frightened, "How did that happen?"

"It's a lot less awkward when we meet after regeneration," explained Sandshoes.

"Right. I'd _love_ to see that happen," added Barty.

"You will."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes."

"When?"

"Well… there are two different times. But it's too confusing to explain. Let's just say… in your future. Infact, maybe even now… considering I _was_ traveling with my past and future self several hours ago until I fell through a rift in time and ended up here. So… maybe you'll get to meet yourself soon."

"Considering the circumstances I already have."

"Right."

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Billy his eyes bulging out of his head, "Did you two… clone yourselves or something?"

"Nah. It's a lot less complicated than that," answered Sandshoes.

"Now, what were you saying about explaining yourself? I mean, obviously you're from my pretty far future considering… well…" Barty made a nodding motion toward Martha then shrugged his shoulders like he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had happened to her.

Sandshoes raised his eyebrows at Martha, feeling a bit awkward now. "...Spoilers."

Barty nodded his head.

"Sorry, what just happened there?" asked Martha, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, nothing," said Barty, walking away. "I have a surprise for you too by the way, Sandshoes,"

"Oh ya? And what's that?"

Barty smirked right before a dark figure swooped across the sky, flipping, and then falling to ground with a thud.

"Sup." said Jess, standing up.

"Found her inside the mansion. Just kind of flew out of the wall." explained Barty.

Sandshoes kinda stared at Jess before nodding his head in approval. "Any headaches?"

"Nothing I can't handle," answered Jess, "Oh, I also explained everything to them so we don't have to waste time."

Sandshoes stared at Jess, "How did you get here?"

"I touched the wall that I was 'never supposed to touch.'"

"I know… but that would've only worked if the letters were still being written."

"Let's just say that time travel without a capsule isn't exactly a new concept to me."

"But-"

Jess disappeared.

"I can teleport," her voice said.

Sandshoes swiveled around to find Jess standing directly behind him.

"Mind you, short range is _a lot_ easier than far. Short range is easy. _Time travel_ though," Jess whistled, "That's a doozy."

Sandshoes nodded his head slowly, "Uh… hu…"

"Well then, where-" Jess disappeared again.

Both the Doctors and Martha looked around, wondering where she had gone to. But Jess was nowhere in sight.

Sandshoes was looking left and right, up and down, "Where'd she go?"


	40. Blink - Mark II Chapter 12

The Doctors and their companions, Amanda and the Flock, Carl, Chimichanga, and Senna and Pamp were all being escorted down the hallway, a dozen guards surrounding them so they couldn't escape.

Senna and Pamp's hands were handcuffed behind their backs. Senna's multiple blades had been taken away and duct tape was over both of their mouths.

Spock and Bowtie each had two guards at their sides, each one holding firmly onto an arm. Both of their sonics had been removed from their coats and were now being held in the vault on the opposite side of the hallway from where they were heading along with Senna's swords.

Everyone else had been huddles between six or so guards, being pushed or shoved once in awhile to make them walk faster.

Bowtie glanced back at Senna and Pamp, the two innocent people… more or less.

Spock looked to Bowtie, confused.

Bowtie shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

The hallway took _forever_ to walk down and the blinding white marble didn't do anything to make the walk more enjoyable.

"Are we there yet?" groaned Gazzy, throwing his head back and squinting his eyes.

One of the guards shoved him, making Gazzy fall forward and almost face plant on the floor.

Max swiveled around, jumping in the air and, in a matter of seconds, putting the man in headlock.

The group came to a halt as all the guards - except for Bowtie's and Spock's - raised the space guns at them and shouted for Max to let go.

It took a while but soon, Max let the Gallifreyan go, raising her arms in surrender.

The guy she had but in headlock fell to the floor, holding his neck and gasping for breath.

Pamp was smiling under her duct tape, putting a big crease in it that looked like a giant U.

Senna glanced at Pamp, not realizing how funny she looked and then fell to the floor laughing and looking like she was having a seizure.

The guard that had been behind the two of them pointed his gun at Senna, unsure if he should shoot her or not.

Just then, Pamp, all of a sudden, threw her hands up, ripping the duct tape from her mouth and taking off in the opposite direction down the hall.

Her hands were mangled and bent from her twisting them out of the handcuffs but Bowtie guessed she could reset them and, also, that she didn't even feel it… her being a robot mannequin and all.

Senna stuck her tongue out, making the tape on her face fall off, "Pamp! Get back here and undue my handcuffs you crazy person!"

Pamp didn't answer and the only sound that could be heard was her feet slapping against the pearly white floor and her heavy breathing. Then and _oof!_ Followed by the sound of scuffling feet and an "I'm okay!"

Senna rolled her eyes, expertly getting off the floor without her hands.

The guard continued to point the gun at her.

Senna glanced back at the gun planning…

Senna threw a half side thrust kick half back kick at the gun, making the guy drop it.

That caused everyone else to raise their guns at _her._

Bowtie groaned, "Can we _please_ be done with shoot happy craziness that's going around."

The soldier that was in the lead looked to Bowtie, "Maybe we wouldn't have to be if you all weren't _national criminals_ to the High Council-"

"Ya, ya. The High Council of Gallifrey. You've said it enough times." said Bowtie.

"This is not a joke, Doctor." said the lead soldier, "You are causing cracks in reality. Breaking down the walls of parallel universes. And all because you feel like have a cup of tea with you past and future self. I will _not_ tolerate this!"

Spock leaned forward, getting in the soldier's face, "If we're so dangerous, then why aren't we in cages?"

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Oh, good job, _Mr. Spock._ Excellent work with enlightening our captors that they had a dungeon." said Fang as the whole group was escorted down a murky hall which was nothing like the above floors. It was cold, wet, and the walls were made of stone, completely untended.

The lead guard opened a single door at the end of the hall, holding it open as the time traveling gang was pushed through.

Inside, there were several cells, no light, and air that was _way_ to hard to breath.

"Whad'ya doing? Pushing all the carbon dioxide on Gallifrey in here?" asked Spock, a bit maddened that he would have to be staying here for who knows how long. "You kno-"

"Six. Weeks!" said a strangely familiar voice, all of a sudden, from down at the very far cell, "Six weeks with nothing but a bowl of rice and a book written in _circles_. _Circles_ with more _circles_ in it! And lines! You call this a language?! And then, you close the god forsaken door letting _no light_ in, the air in here smells like decaying _rats_ and the rice you gave me is _stale._ I'm am sitting in here, feeling like a _kindergartener_ learning my _shapes_ while eating small white _chips_ shaped as _ovals!_ "

"Jess? Is that you?" asked Amanda, stepping forward and squinting into the dark.

"Darn right, it's me! And you know how long they've been keeping me in here?! SIX. WEEKS!"

"But it hasn't even been six weeks since we last saw each other." said Amanda, "...or is this where you disappeared to?"

"No! I was _abducted_ by the _Time Lords._ Yeah. ' _The people of great peace.'_ Heck of a race, Doctor. Heck of a race!"

The guards continued to shove them farther into the dungeon, making sure they kept a steady pace.

"They didn't even give me a change of clothes!" Jess continued to yell.

"Yeah. Uh hu. Jess, you need to calm down." said Amanda, getting to the cage first.

Jess had her face pressed up against the rusty bars, standing in the smallest dungeon they had ever seen.

"I can't even open my wings in here!" Jess yelled at the guards.

The guards ignored her as the head man took out a ring of keys, searching for the right one.

"You open that door and I swear _I will be all over you_." Jess said in a deadly whisper, pushing her farther on the bars as the guard stuck the key in the key hole and twisted it.

"Oh, now you're in trouble, boy," Jess said as the door swung open.

Amanda walked in just as Jess was walking out, pushing her back into the cage. "Jess, you need to take a chill pill. Like, right now."

"I will not bow down to these meddling monkeys!" yelled Jess, thrashing against Amanda, "Let me at 'em!"

The door swung closed behind the two of them, ceiling them in.

The guards moved to a different cell, throwing Chimichanga and Carl in.

"No! Don't leave me with the monkey, pleeeeease!" yelled Carl.

Chimichanga rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Another cell was opened and the whole flock was thrown in, making the small space even more cramped.

Another cell was yanked open, Rose, Rory, Amy, and Donna were thrown into it before it was locked back up.

Spock, Bowtie, and Senna each got a cell to themselves, considering they were "too dangerous" to be put in a group.

Senna was still handcuffed which made it a lot more uncomfortable for her.

Jack was the only one left so he also got a cell to himself.

Once everyone was securely locked away, the guards headed toward the door again, walking out and closing it behind them, making everything dark. The sound of the door locking was the only sound then, silence.

Nobody spoke a word until Fang duly stated one word.

"Wonderful."

 **ALSO, CHECK OUT THE FANFICTION THAT HAS BEEN WRITTEN ON MY FANFICTION TITLED, "THE ORIGINS OF CARL" BY THEDERPYWRITER21. THE AUTHOR IS MY FRIEND AND IS ALSO WHO THE CHARACTER, CARL, IN MY BOOK IS BASED OFF OF. SO TECHNICALLY HE WROTE A STORY ON HIMSELF. THANKS! AND HAPPY READING!**


	41. Blink - Mark II Chapter 13

Pamp was running in the grass that, for some reason, was blood red.

 _Maybe a giant died here and his blood went everywhere._

Pamp continued at a fast steady pace, going about eighty miles per hour… which was pretty slow for her.

Pamp looked up to see the cliff where her home was just a couple feet in front of her. Getting up there was going to be hard, though. And she needed the Doctor's TARDIS.

Pamp took several steps back in hope of seeing the blue box. When nothing appeared, she slapped herself on the head.

 _The Doctor's TARDIS is back in the capitol building or whatever it is._

Pamp turned around and started heading back, her arms swinging at her sides… but something was wrong.

She glanced down at her wrists to see that they were mangled and that part of the artificial skin had been pulled away from the metal underneath.

 _Ah great._

Still running, Pamp grabbed her right wrist first and twisted in several different ways, pushing and pulling on it until, finally, it was straightened out… more or less… mostly on the less side.

Pamp then grabbed her left wrist and did the same thing until it was sorta back to normal.

Pamp was now halfway to her destination when she stopped, and turned back around, heading toward the cliff again.

 _I need one more thing._

On the way back, Pamp pulled out a roll of My Little Pony duct tape and wrapped it around her wrists, concealing the skin that had been torn off and holding it in place at the same time.

 _Now I'm perfect._

Pamp was back at the cliff, standing at the very bottom, the face of the rock in arms reach.

She got on her hands and knees, crawling around for about five minutes until…

"Yes!" Pamp jumped up, a slightly burnt stick in her hand.

"With this torch I shall become the _Master of the Flame!_ " Pamp yelled, holding the stick high above her head. "And Senna isn't here to throw it off another mountain."

Pamp took off, once again, towards the capitol, this time running faster in her excitement.

 _I shall save them all! Even that goth-chicken who calls himself Tooth!_

Pamp was, again, halfway there, speeding up the more she ran.

About six more minutes passed until, finally, she was at the front gate. Pamp opened it and slipped in.

"Invisibility mode, activate," Pamp whispered, leaning up against the wall.

 _Now no one will see me._

 _Now hold up a sec. Cause this is what_ really _happened. Pamp has no invisibility mode or whatever she just said. She's just pretending. So here she is, sliding on the wall like a mysterious trained ninja, pretending no one can see her when, really, she is in plain view… and looking utterly ridiculous._

Pamp turned a corner, seeing two guards standing in front of the TARDIS that was conveniently located so close to the entrance.

Pamp moved to the center of hallway and started walking toward the two guards.

 _All I have to do is walk right past them and they won't even notice._

One of the guards raised their guns to Pamp yelling, "Who are you?"

 _Hehe. They can hear me… but they can't see me._

Pamp continued to walk, her arms swinging smugly at her side.

"I demand you to stop!" yelled the guard.

 _They probably just hear my footsteps coming closer… or it's my immense beauty making the noise._

Pamp stopped walking, freezing for several seconds.

The guards were looking at her.

 _He doesn't even know that he's staring at an actual person._

Pamp closed her eyes… playing her favorite song in her head. _I'm sexy and I know it._

Pamp, all of a sudden, broke out in a very horrible break dance, spinning on her head… not really.

The guards were looking at her funny as Pamp slowly came closer and closer to the TARDIS.

 _They don't even see me coming._


	42. Blink - Mark II Chapter 14

The only sound in the dungeon was Senna trying to break her handcuffs from her wrists using the rusty bars that were caging her in.

Five minutes of _clink clink clink_ went by before, finally, Carl screamed into the dark, "Can you please cut that out!"

Senna yelled back, "Well you try being in handcuffs in the murky hall!"

"I have!" yelled Jess from inside her cage.

"Will you just _calm down_ for _one second!_ " yelled Amanda.

"Oh, you all think your lives are so horrible!" yelled Fang, "Seven of us are in this cell. Seven!"

"That's one number over the amount of _weeks_ I've been in here!" yelled Jess. "That's almost _two months!_ "

"Stop your whining!" yelled Total, "My fur is getting all sticky and gross in here. I don't suppose any of you have to worry about that, you _humans._

"If you haven't been paying attention," yelled Senna, "Most of the people in this room _aren't even human_ you racist _animal_!"

"If _you_ haven't been paying attention," yelled Max, "Some of us were _supposed_ to be humans. But I don't expect any of you to understand. What with all your _perfect lives!_ "

"Who said our lives were perfect!" screamed Amanda, " _Our_ lives aren't just a stroll in the park you know!"

"Try running from the High Council of Gallifrey most of your life!" yelled Senna. "While dragging a robot along with you everywhere you go!"

"Will you all just _be quiet!"_ yelled Bowtie, louder than all the voices in the room.

Everyone got quiet, making the room, once again, become quiet.

"Now," said Bowtie, "Anyone got a plan on how to get outta here?"

 **OUTSIDE THE DUNGEONS ABOUT THREE FLOORS UP…**

Pamp continued to dance her way toward the guards, waving her arms around like a maniac and spinning in fast circles.

The guards could only stare as Pamp go closer and closer.

"Uh… ma'am. What are you doing?" one of the guards asked.

 _How do they know I'm a ma'am?_

Pamp looked down at herself, seeing her clothes.

 _My invisibility powers must have deactivated while I was dancing. Shoot!_

"Well, you guys… this has been fun." Pamp said, slowly walking closer and closer to the TARDIS.

The guards raised their guns, "Stop!" yelled one of them.

Pamp stopped, freezing for about ten seconds. Then, all of a sudden, charged toward the blue box, screaming a battle cry.

She ran right past the two guards, each of them too startled to do anything.

Pamp finally reached the door… but ran into it, falling to the ground and landing on her back. She stared up at the ceiling, the two guards appearing in her line of vision as they leaned in front of her.

"Sorry guys." Pamp said, getting up off the floor, "That was a bit less graceful than I would've liked."

The guards continued to stare at her.

Pamp turned around and opened the TARDIS door, only turning back to the guards for a couple of seconds. "I gotta go, guys. I'll see you on the flip side."

Pamp stepped into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

The guards were banging on the doors, demanding that Pamp come out and face her charges.

Pamp ignored them and headed toward the center counsel, studying the different buttons and levers.

Pamp pushed one of them, making the TARDIS rumble but nothing else.

Pamp frowned, wondering how in the world she would be able to fly the darn thing.

 _Speaking to me you god forsaken machine!_

The TARDIS rumbled and shook slightly.

 _Can you hear me?_

Another rumble

 _Telepathic machine. Nice._

Rumble.

 _Can you take me somewhere?_

Rumble.

 _Can you take me to a specific place?_

Rumble.

 _Can you take me to Senna?_

The TARDIS's monitor clicked on, a picture of the universe spread out across the whole. Thing. Slowly, it started to locate Senna, getting all the way down to Gallifrey and then further.

Pamp watched in wonder as the TARDIS monitor finally came to a spot in the capital of Gallifrey in a building underground marked dungeons.

 _That was quick._

Rumble. The TARDIS started to shake, one of the levers flipped down on its own and it started to make its usual groaning sound.

Pamp smiled as she was thrown around the big area, falling to the floor and getting up only to fall back down again.

"Lass uns gehen!"

 **ALSO, READ SENNA'S PROLOUGE BY SENACOCO, THE CHARACTER SENNA IS BASED ON IN MY STORY. ALSO, FROM THE ORIGINS OF CARL, READ CONNOR'S ORIGINS BY WRITERBACON001. CONNOR IS A CHARACTER FROM THE ORIGINS OF CARL WHILE CARL IS A CHARACTER FROM MY BOOK. IT'S ALL VERY CONFUSING. WE'RE TALKING FANFICTIONS ON FANFICTIONS THAT'S BASED OFF A FANFICTION. ANYWAY, CHECK THEM OUT. :)**


	43. Blink - Mark II Chapter 15

Everyone except for Sandshoes and Pamp were sitting in their cells, trying to think of a way to escape.

"We can just teleport," said Amanda, "It's simple. We just go from inside the cage to outside of it."

"It won't work," countered Bowtie. "Biological dampers are embedded in all the walls. Super natural abilities are put to a halt. You could hurt yourself if you tried to activate them. Sometimes even a TARDIS has trouble getting through here."

"So your TARDIS is useless?" asked Nudge, pressing her face against the bars in hope of addressing everyone face to face.

"Nah. My TARDIS is strong," said Bowtie, "She can break through these walls with ease… Only problem is getting to it. It's probably three or four floors up."

"So whatever they want with us they better get it done quick cause I'm not the 'sit in the cage and wait' sorta guy," said Spock.

"Tell me about it," said Max.

All of a sudden, the wheezing sound of the Doctor's TARDIS echoed through the quiet room, landing right on top of Senna but instead of crushing her, taking her in.

Senna opened her eyes, fearing that she had ended up underneath the big blue box, but instead, found herself inside of it. She looked around, wondering who was flying the thing.

All of a sudden, Pamp jumped up from the ground, her body dented in some place from being thrown around.

"Senna!" Pamp yelled in a strange voice, running over to her friend, "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich gefunden!"

"Sorry, what?" asked Senna, looking to her robot companion, "I don't understand what your saying."

"Ich sagte," Pamp went on, "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich gefunden!"

"Pamp, your not speaking English," said Senna.

"Ja bin ich."

"Pamp, speak a language I _know_."

"Ich bin, Senna! Das ist gottes Englisch verlassen!"

"Pamp!" yelled Senna, grabbing the robot's arm and pulling out of the TARDIS and into her cell in hopes that someone could fix her.

"Wo sind wir?" asked Pamp as she stepped out of the box and into the dark place.

"Is that Pamp?" asked Bowtie.

"Ya. But I think her language circuit got damaged. I can't understand a work she's saying."

"Das ist, weil lhr taub, Senna!" yelled Pamp.

"Wait, have her say something else," said Spock, pressing his ear against the cage.

"Was soll ich sagen?" asked Pamp.

Spock paused for a second, then said, "Das war alles, was ich brauche , danke."

Senna looked to Spock, then Pamp, then Spock again. "What?"

"That's German isn't it?" asked Bowtie, also catching on.

Spock nodded.

"Pamp, konnen sie uns bekommen alle hier aus?" asked Bowtie, joining the conversation.

"Ich kann versuchen , ja." answered Pamp, nodding her head.

"What are you saying?" asked Senna.

"He's asking if she can get us all out of here," answered Spock.

Senna nodded.

"But why can't we understand you?" asked Rose. "I thought the TARDIS was supposed to translate languages in our heads.

Bowtie looked to her, "The dampers in the walls are keeping it from happening."

Rose frowned, not used to not understanding something.

"Ich, werde kommen sie erhalten," said Pamp, walking back to the TARDIS. "Komm, komm, Senna." Pamp grabbed Senna's wrist and started pulling her along.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Senna, trying to break Pamp's strong grip. It was hard though, considering she still had handcuffs.

"She's telling you to come with her." answered Bowtie.

"Where?"

"Somewhere outside of here."

"Why?"

Spock rolled his eyes, "What, you wanna stay in here for the rest of your life?"

Senna hesitated, but then followed Pamp into the TARDIS.

The doors closed behind them and without Pamp or Senna doing anything, the TARDIS took off, stopping a couple seconds later.

The whole of the flock was now inside the TARDIS, happy to be in an open space.

"I'm FREE!" yelled Gazzy, jumping into the air and flying around the big room.

"Willkommen in der TARDIS!" yelled Pamp as the machine started up again, Rose, Amy, Rory, and Donna appearing near the door.

"Oh thank god," said Donna. "I can breathe again."

"Und wieder!" yelled Pamp over the noise of the TARDIS as it took off again.

Carl appeared on the floor along with Chimichanga. They were wrestling each other. Carl had a knife in his hand and was swinging it around at the monkey but she kept on dodging it.

Again, the TARDIS took off, Jess and Amanda appeared inside. Jess sorta relaxed at not being in the cage anymore. " _Finally_." she said.

"No kidding," added Amanda.

Jess turned to her sister, socking her in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I was in there for six weeks. You were in there for six minutes."

"It was not six minutes!" yelled Amanda, "It was longer than that."

"Same difference."

The TARDIS rumbled again, Jack appearing on top of the center council and then falling to the ground. "Worst place to land… _ever_."

Pamp laughed, "Es war lustig, obwohl."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to get outta this prison so I can understand you, you crazy child.

The TARDIS took off a couple more times, gathering up Bowtie and Spock.

"Can we go now?" asked Total, annoyed that they were all just standing there like they were waiting for something to happen.

"Yeah." said Amanda, "We need to go get Sandshoes."

"We don't know where he is," said Jack.

"Jess does."

Jess looked up at the sound of her name, "Sorry. What? Oh. Ya. Course I do."

"Then let's go bring the gang back together!"


	44. Blink - Mark II Chapter 16

The TARDIS was shaking back and forth, but not as much as usual.

Bowtie and Spock were both flying it, but Spock was having a bit of trouble with the controls.

"Why can't this be my TARDIS?" he asked, pressing multiple buttons to see what they did.

"Cause I'm your elder and you need to respect me." answered Bowtie, flipping a switch.

"What's this going on about respecting _you_?" asked Spock, looking up.

"Everything." said Bowtie, "Now pull that lever and hit that button."

"Which do I do first?" asked Spock, looking at the two things Bowtie was pointing at.

"Be creative."

Spock sighed, "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Es ist nicht kompliziert," said Pamp.

"Actually, it is." said Spock, "It's no walk in the park."

"Es ist fur mich."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ich kann die TARDIS mit meinem kopf fliegen."

Bowtie looked up, "No way."

"Ich kann!"

"What did she say?" asked Donna, "And why isn't the translator thing working?"

"We still aren't far enough away… and she says she can fly the TARDIS with her _mind_."

"Nooo." said Donna, looking to Pamp, "That is _so cool_."

"Ich kenne, recht." said Pamp, nodding her head.

"Can you locater Sandshoes?" asked Bowtie, looking hopeful.

Pamp tilted her head, "Strandschuhe?"

"Yeah, Sandshoes. You know, spiky here, all sorta sticky-uppy. Wears a brown suit sometimes blue. Light brown overcoat. Sandshoes."

Pamp gave him a questioning look.

"Just look for 'The Doctor' and see what shows up. The TARDIS keeps a record of the last versions of us she had in here so it should be easy to find him.

"In ordnung," said Pamp, turning to the monitor. It flickered on and started narrowing down a search. Two minutes passed. Three. Four.

The TARDIS gave a rumble and started wheezing.

"Auf geht's…" said Pamp, holding on to the railing along with several other people. The Doctors stayed in the middle, holding on to the control matrix.

The TARDIS came to a stop.

"Where are we?" asked Spock.

"Ich weiß es nicht," answered Pamp, shrugging her shoulders.

Bowtie walked to the door, "Well, let's find out." He stepped out of the TARDIS and the others followed behind.

"What!" yelled Bowtie, looking around. They were back at the capitol of Gallifrey, standing on the top floor. " _What!_ "

"You sound like the Doctor… I mean Sandshoes," said Donna.

Bowtie looked back at her but didn't say anything.

"But he's not here!" yelled Bowtie. "We would know!"

"You didn't know I was here." said Jess. "Maybe he got taken at the same time as me."

"But you would've seen him here." said Bowtie, "They must've taken him later on."

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind the group, "What is the meaning of this!"

Everyone swiveled around.

There was a man there, dressed in the usual red and gold uniform.

"Oh, uh… hello." said Bowtie, stepping forward, "I'm looking for… The Doctor."

The man rolled his eyes, chuckling, "I bet you are. The question is, however, which one?"

"Well… the one with the spiky hair. Tall. Unusually skinny. Wears funky clothes." explained Spock.

The man chuckled again, "Sorry, sir. You're gonna have to do better than that. You've only eliminated one of them.

"Only one?" asked Bowtie.

"Yeah. Word is, there's three of them roaming around upstairs… and, they're also saying they have two more downstairs and that they're still locating one more."

Bowtie and Spock looked to each other. " _Six_ Doctors?"

"Yeah!" said the man, "It's crazy!"

"Can we see them?" asked Donna, stepping forward.

The man hesitated, "Well, I can't see why not. I can tell you are fans of his."

"How?" asked Spock, looking around.

"Well, you've disguised your TARDIS to look like his." the man chuckled again, "The color's a bit off though. If you want it to look _truly_ like the Doctor's I'd make the blue a bit darker."

Bowtie looked back at his TARDIS, his eyebrows furrowing. He turned back to the man, prepared to argue but Amy elbowed him in the side, "We'll keep that in mind." she said, "Can we see the Doctor now? I _really_ want his signature."

Bowtie and Spock slowly turned to look at Amy, but she ignored them.

The man chuckled… again, saying, "Follow me then, you sweet thing."

Rory stepped forward, looking ready to murder the guy but Amy elbowed him as well, following after the man who had just exited the room.

The whole group walked for what seemed like the longest half hour ever. When they finally came to a room of which voices were drifting out of, their legs were tired and boredom was filling their brains.

"Don't you guys change your walls _at all_? Asked Nudge, "I mean, if you're gonna make them so long could you at least make them interesting?"

"We have to have them plain." said the man chuckling, "Orders from the High Council of-"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Mr. Chuckles. Can you let us through please?" asked Fang.

"Oh… someone's a major fangirl," said the man.

Fang went red. Not out of embarrassment but of anger.

Max placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "He certainly is so please let us through."

The man turned around to lead us through the door but almost got trampled as another man in the same uniform ran right into him.

"Oh, my god! Ed, I was just coming to find you! We've got him! We now have six Doctors!"

The supposed Ed smiled in disbelief, "No way!"

Fang leaned over to Max, whispering in her ear, "And they thought _I_ was a fangirl."

Max stifled a laugh as she imagined to two full grown men in their red capes holding hands and jumping up and down like five year olds.

Angel giggled, apparently sensing Max's vision.

"Come on!" said Ed to the rest of them, "Let's go meet 'em!" he scrambled through the door, Bowtie and Spock following after him along with the gang."

The inside of the room was - and you'll never guess what... - plain. White. Marble.

However, the people _inside_ the room were much more interesting… which is not saying much but they were.

Eight people were already inside, two of them being the excited teenage girls that had escorted them inside. Another two were people dressed in the same clothing except acting much more maturely. The other four were all, in some way, different.

One had gray hair that stuck out like Sandshoes' but he looked much older. His eyes were squinty and he had a worn brown coat on along with brown boots with buckles. Bowtie recognized him immediately and dismissed him.

One of the other ones also had grey hair but it was flattened against his head. He was also old but, in Bowtie's opinion, had better clothes on.

He wore a navy blue coat with red inlining that went just past his waist and dark pants.

The other two were familiar.

One of them had spiky hair and the other one had… spiky hair.

"No. Way." said Spock. "There's two of you!"

Barty and Sandshoes both looked to each other knowingly.

Bowtie studied them both before bursting out in hysteric laughing. "What. Are. You _wearing?!_ " he said, pointing to Sandshoes.

Sandshoes nodded his head, raising his arms a bit in an 'I know, I know' sorta way.

"And the fez!" Bowtie went on. "That is just perfect. I'm sorry. It's just… wow."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked old guy with grey spiky hair.

"I was wondering the same thing," said the other old guy.

Bowtie looked to the old guy with non-spiky hair, "No _way."_ he said, approaching him, "You're the future me. I'm no longer the oldest one. Dang it. I was kinda enjoying it.

"So… we're all here." said Barty, "What for?"


	45. Blink - Mark II Chapter 17

"Well, no," said the soldier who had first met them, stepping forward slightly, "You're not _all_ here. We still need to bring the other two upstairs. But after that, then you c-"

"Yeah," said Fang, walking over to the guy, "About that… we lied. We knew there were several Doctors here… these guys being two of them."

The soldier looked up to see Bowtie and Spock waving to him, giving him a little smile.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the dungeons?" the man asked.

Spock and Bowtie looked to each other, "Well, you were gonna bring us anyway." said Bowtie, stepping forward, "We just saved you the work. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have business to take care of with… ourselves."

"What kinda business?" the soldier asked.

"Well, for starters, we have think of a name for everyone… and some other stuff."

Bowtie approached the group, followed by Spock and eventually the others.

"Okay, let's start with you two," said Bowtie walking over to the two Doctors that were the same. What are we gonna do about you?"

"Nothing," said Sandshoes, "We've already done it. I'm Sandshoes and this is Barty."

Bowtie nodded and then moved on, coming in front of the old Doctor with spiky hair. "What are we gonna name you…" Bowtie asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"I beg your pardon?" Spiky hair old guy said.

"You need a name."

"I do have a name!"

"Yeah. And it's the same as ours. Now shut up a second and let me think."

Sandshoes walked over to join them, "Last time, you referred to him as Grandad."

"But that won't work," said Spock.

"Why not?" asked Bowtie.

"Cause look at 'em. They're both old. What are we gonna do? Name one Gran _dad_ and the other Grand _pa_?"

The two unnamed Doctors looked to each other, annoyed expressions on their faces.

"No." said Sandshoes, "I got it. He can be Grandad and he can be…"

"Eyebrows!" yelled Barty, coming up to join the group.

"Eyebrows?" Spock asked, giving Barty a look.

"Yeah, well look at them! They just stick up off his head like there's no tomorrow."

"Excuse me," said old guy in a strong Scottish accent, making everyone step back a bit, "I'm standing right here."

"No way…" said Sandshoes, "I've gone Scottish!"

"No sir," said old Scottish guy, " _I've_ gone Scottish. _You_ have not."

"We're the same person," said Spock. "It's why we're making the nicknames and personally, I like Grandad and Eyebrows. Anyone else?"

Everyone raised their hand except for… well… Grandad and Eyebrows.

"Then it's settled," said Bowtie, "And now we have one more thing to take care of." He stepped closer and whispered, "How are we gonna get outta here?"

"You will do _nothing_ of the sort," said a man, walking into the room with a strong air of authority.

The soldiers in the room stood to attention, saluting the man. He had a different uniform than anyone else. It was still red and gold but the colors had been swapped so whatever was gold on a regular soldier was red on the main one and vice verse.

"Why not?" asked Bowtie, stepping forward, "Why are we here?"

"Because you're in deep trouble." said the head soldier

"Yeah, we've heard that bit already," said Max, "But _why_ are we in trouble?"

"Who is this petty young girl speaking out of turn?" the main guy asked.

"The names Max and I'll show you how petty I am once I've beaten you to a pulp."

The head soldier chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

Max stepped forward her hands balled in giant fist as she marched over to the man. She didn't get far though because, immediately, the soldiers aimed their guns at her head.

The head soldier smiled again, staring at Max who could do nothing but stand there, her fists at her sides and in mid-step. "You will follow me," he said, turning around and walking out the door and into the hall.

Nudge groaned, "Not through the blank walls again. I _need_ more color. _Give me_ more color."

"Silence the child," said the main soldier's voice from outside.

A guard stepped up behind Nudge, slapping duct tape on her face so that it covered her mouth.

Nudge was surprised, her eyes wide, but it soon faded away. She swiveled on the guard, socking him in the face so hard that the guard fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone watched in silence as Nudge ripped the tape of her face, kneeled down next to the guard, and put it over his face instead.

Nudge, getting up, brushed the dirt from her knees and followed the lead soldier out the door without saying a single word.

The rest of the guards in the room stared in shock at the fallen colleague while the rest of the group went out the door to join Nudge.

"Hey, man." said Iggy, walking up to the lead guard, "You gotta map to this place or something?"

"It's not like it would help you," answered the lead guard looking down at Iggy.

"And how do you figure that? Is it written in some secret language?"

"No. But this place is way to big and you would get lost, especially considering you can't even _see?_ "

Iggy frowned, "And how do you know that?"

"Well, for starters, you aren't even looking me in the eye when you speak and I know you are trying to. There are several other clues but I'm not going to go over the whole thing with you."

Iggy gave him a look, annoyed, and then fell back into the group.

They didn't have to walk long, however. The lead guard, after ten minutes, turned into _another_ white room, this looking like a lab.

"Oh, _heck_ no," said Max, waving her hands around, "There is no way you can get me to go in there."

"You have to." said the lead soldier, standing outside and gesturing for everyone to go in.

"Dude, I spent a good time of my life inside a lab and I have vowed _never_ to step into another one."

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to break your vow."

"Well that's stupid. You can't make me go in there!"

The lead guard raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?" he raised his hand snapping his fingers.

As if out of nowhere, two guards appeared behind Max, shoving her into the room and, quick as lightning, handcuffed her to a metal shelf bolted to the ground.

Everyone scooted inside, the lead guard following after them and closing a sliding space-age door and locking it.

"That's promising," muttered Fang, coming to stand next to Max who rolled her eyes in a no-duh way.

"What's this all about?" asked Sandshoes, glaring at the lead soldier.

"We've told you, Doctor. You are in huge trouble with the High Council."

Gazzy stepped up, putting his hands up in a 'stop' motion, "Listen, Fred. Is it Fred? I'm gonna call you Fred 'cause you haven't been polite enough to introduce yourself. Man, we've heard 'You're in trouble,' like, five times and 'High Council of Gallifrey' over a million times. You guys have to stop acting like broken radios, repeating yourself all the time, and actually _give us some answers_."

"I am not allowed," Fred answered blankly.

" _I am not allowed,_ " Gazzy repeated in Fred's exact voice making him jump back a little. "Listen, man. Give me some answers _right now_ or you're going to be in a _whole lotta pain._ "

Fred grinded his teeth in anger, "No puny _child_ can speak to me like that!" he yelled.

"But _I_ would like to know the same thing," said Bowtie, stepping in Fred's face, "So answer his question!"

Fred glared at Bowtie who held his gaze perfectly.

"You are ripping holes in the fabric of reality," said Fred in a deadly whisper, "You know you cannot interfere with your own timeline and definitely _not "_ hang out" with yourself. These are laws of time and you have broken them. Time is crumbing to the ground because of the paradox you have created. If the walls between worlds were visible they would look like _swiss cheese!_ "

Bowtie was silent, continuing to stare at Fred, "So what?" he asked, "You gonna gather all of us up? Feed us to the Reapers!"

"That is what _I_ wanted to do but the council did not approve. You are an apparent 'war hero' and must be spared."

"I am no war hero." said Grandad. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Exactly," said Fred, "Your future is too important to cut out and as for the rest of you," he looked to all the other Doctors, "Your past is the only reason Gallifrey still stands. Meaning if we purge your every living being from the universe, Gallifrey will fall and all will be lost."

"But Gallifrey did fall," said Barty, stepping forward, "In the final days of the Time War. Gallifrey burned."

"It did not," said Fred, "This is not the first time you have all met. The first time you _saved_ Gallifrey, locking us in a bubble in time and keeping us alive."

"Right," said Sandshoes, "We've got the point. We cannot be purged from the universe but what are you going to do instead? What's your plan B?"

"We are going to make you ghosts." answered Fred, "You will be able to continue with your work saving planets and rescuing civilizations, saving time. But you will walk through the fabric of reality without leaving a footprint and the walls of time will continue to stand, separating universes like they were originally meant to."

"And how will you do that?" asked Spock.

Fred turned around, picking something up off a metal table behind him, "With this," he said, holding up what looked like a microscopic vortex manipulator.

"What's that?" asked Barty, leaning in and squinting at the small speck of metal of Fred's pointer finger.

"We have not created a name for it yet but it will do exactly as I said."

"Okay," said Bowtie, "But where does it go? Are you going to implant it in our arm or something?"

"No," said Fred, turning around and grabbing something else. It looked like a syringe and pistol put together except more… 100th century type of thing.

Max rolled her eyes, "Every _time_." she said.

Fred placed the miniature piece of metal into the gun and hit a button, making the device light up electric blue. "Now he said," looking up, "Who's going to go first?"

Everyone of the Flock including Amanda and Jess stared at the needle nervously.

"No volunteers, then?" Fred asked, "Well then. Doctor with fez and bow tie, you've made the most trouble out of your little gang."

Fred came up behind Sandshoes shoving the needle-gun thingy into the back of his neck and pulling the trigger. There was no noise, but immediately Sandshoes collapsed to the ground, unconscious or dead but definitely not moving.

"Heck no," said Jess, going to the door and trying to pry it open as Fred loaded another metal chip into the device.

Amanda looked to Jess as she continued to pull on the door, "Jess, kick it down," she said, running up to the door, jumping in the air and double kicking the door right in the middle and then flinging back and landing on the floor.

"Oh ya," said Jess, punching the door with her fists, now, "Let's crack our heads open."

"It put a dent in the door, didn't it?" asked Amanda, scrambling to her feet as Fred started walking around, looking for his next victim, almost stepping on Sandshoes' head.

"No! It did not leave a dent!" yelled Jess, starting to notice her knuckles getting red from punching the door.

"Well your not doing much good either!" yelled Amanda, running over to the door and kicking it again.

Meanwhile, Fred was heading toward Bowtie next, the gun held out in front of him.

Bowtie was backing away, searching his coat for his sonic before remembering that it had gotten taken away.

Fang was trying to help Max break free of her handcuffs while Gazzy and Iggy were looking for something to defend themselves with.

Nudge and the rest of the flock ran over to help try and open the the door which still wasn't budging.

Jess' knuckles were bleeding and Amanda was pretty sure she had twisted both of her ankles.

"Perfect," said Max, pulling on the handcuffs, "We're gonna become lab rats all over again."


	46. Blink - Mark II Chapter 18

Sandshoes sat up. He was inside a TARDIS he didn't recognize, on the floor for some reason. He looked around, over a dozen other bodies had been sprawled around the strange room. Then it hit him.

 _This is Bowtie's TARDIS._

But when Sandshoes continued to look around, he realized it wasn't. The center console lights were red instead of their usual baby blue, sending an eerie glow throughout the whole room. He also realized that it was only _one_ of Bowtie's TARDISs. It resembled his _second_ TARDIS which Sandshoes had seen when they first met but Bowtie's _first_ TARDIS looked completely different.

Sandshoes got up off the floor, counting the bodies.

 _Twenty-one… and a dog and a monkey._

He knew he knew all their names but he couldn't- wait.

Sandshoes started counting off all the people in his head, including the two animals.

 _Max… Fang… Iggy… Gazzy… Nudge… Angel… Amanda... Jess… Carl… Chimichanga… Total… Rose… Amy… Rory… Donna… Jack… Senna… Pamp… Eyebrows… Bowtie… Barty… Spock… Grandad…_

Everyone was there. Sandshoes fingered the back of his neck, feeling sore.

A movement in the corner of Sandshoe's eye got his attention.

Amanda was getting up off the ground looking like she had just slept for one week straight.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around and scratching the back of her head.

Sandshoes shrugged his shoulders.

Amanda looked down at herself, frowning. "Can I go change?"

Sandshoes looked up, "What do you mean?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Listen time guy. While I was possessed by a small child in a gas mask, you all went and got into fancy dress," Amanda tugged on her striped shirt, "I'm still in the same clothes from what feels like _weeks_ ago. The _same. Filthy. Disgusting. Clothes._ "

Sandshoes looked at her stripped clothes that were covered in dirt and frowned, "Aren't those from the camp?"

"Yes!" said Amanda, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a new change of clothes either," said Carl sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Sandshoes realized he was also in stripped wear.

"I can show them where it is," said Jess, also getting up off the ground.

"I don't think so," said Sandshoes, looking around, "This is a totally different TARDIS. The closet has probably moved."

Jess looked up and frowned along with Amanda, "It's kinda depressing in here." she said.

"Exactly how I like it," said Eyebrows, standing up, "Dark and manly."

Sandshoes snorted, "Whatever you say, old man."

Eyebrows glared at Sandshoes for a second before turning to Jess, Amanda, and Carl, "The closet is right around the corner to your right."

"Really?" asked Amanda, "That's it?"

"Yes. It's simple… and manly," Eyebrows turned to Sandshoes for a second before looking back.

"Well we'll be off then," said Jess, turning around and heading toward the hallway behind her along with Carl and Amanda.

"I'll go with," said Sandshoes, pulling the fez off his head, "It's time I got outta this nerdy outfit."

"Whoa!" said Bowtie, sitting up and looking to Sandshoes, "It is _not_ nerdy. Infact it is the exact opposite… bow ties are cool. And besides, nerds rule the world… or in my case the universe."

"Ha!" said Sandshoes, disappearing down the hall, "You wish you ruled the universe."

Amanda, Jess, and Carl followed after him, their voice drifting quietly down the hall.

Bowtie stood up looking around, frowning, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen," he said.

"That what wouldn't happen?" asked Eyebrows, giving him a half-annoyed look.

"Well, oldest version gets to have his TARDIS how he likes it. For the longest time that was me and it always my TARDIS. Now it's gone."

Eyebrows rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic."

"That's exactly what I was gonna say," said Grandad who had apparently gotten off the ground without their noticing.

Bowtie rolled his eyes, flipping a couple of switches playfully on the console to see what they did.

Eyebrows slapped his hand, giving him a look, "Don't do that."

Bowtie put his hands in the, backing off.

"Wu 'appened?" asked Gazzy, yawning on the floor but not getting up.

"Only the coolest thing in the universe!" said Barty, also coming to.

Eyebrows rolled his eyes, "Yeah. We now get to roam the universe like children and not mess up a single thing. _Cool._ "

"What's he mean?" asked Fang who was laying next to Gazzy.

"I means we're universal anomalies," said Angel, jumping to her feet, "We can roam freely through the universe and not leave a single footprint. We can save time but not destroy it. When the man said he'd 'Turn us into ghosts,' he meant universally. We aren't _really_ ghosts, we just pass through the walls between worlds _like_ ghosts."

"Whoa!" said Bowtie, "Brainiac over here!"

"No," said Max, getting up and walking over to Angel, "She just like to read people's minds… even when she's not invited," Max gave Angel a little push with her shoulder.

Angel giggled a bit but did nothing more.

Everyone else slowly starting waking up, joining in on the small talk until, finally, Jess, Amanda, Carl, and Sandshoes returned.

"That's better," said Sandshoes, adjusting his coat a bit as he walked in.

"No kidding," said Amanda, stretching her arms a bit in her new clothes which consisted of black leggings with a turquoise button-down shirt with a jean jacket and brown knee-high boots.

Jess was also dressed differently, in a gray shirt and black jeans with dark combat boots. Her hair was tied back and Fang's jacket was in her arms.

Carl resembled Sandshoes a bit except with different colors. He had black pants with a crimson red button down shirt which was partly covered by a black trenchcoat. He had sunglasses that looked like they had been pulled out of the Matrix movie.

"Is that gel in your hair?" asked Fang.

Carl nodded proudly, running his fingers through his hair to show off the black, slicked back strands of hair.

"Sure smells like it," said Iggy, crinkling his nose a bit.

"Well, now that we're all ready," said Bowtie, "We should go somewhere. Like, I don't know, go save a planet or something, rescue and alien species, maybe?"

Sandshoes shrugged his shoulders, "Anything sounds good to me."

"Yeah guys. Sounds great," said Barty, "But I gotta get back. The Weeping Angels aren't going to destroy themselves."

"We'll help," said Sandshoes, "It'll be fun!"

"Oh yeah. It'll be a joyride," said Eyebrows sarcastically.

"Come on," said Gazzy, leaping into the air and spreading his wings, "Lighten up, Eyebrows," Gazzy landed on Eyebrows shoulders who glared up at him.

"Come on, man," said Iggy, coming up to Eyebrows and slapping his shoulder, "Just at least do this one and then we'll let you pick where to go."

Eyebrows rolled his eyes, walking over to the console with Gazzy still on his shoulders and pulling a lever, making the TARDIS rumble.

"Whoo-hooo!" yelled Gazzy, throwing his arms in the air, "We're gonna go save the universe…. Again!"


	47. Blink - Mark II Chapter 19

The TARDIS was shaking back and forth but not as much as the flock was used to.

"Is this thing broken or something?" asked Iggy, barely having to hold on to anything.

"No." said Eyebrows, "I've just learned how to fly it more _maturely_ ," he looked to Sandshoes and Bowtie.

Sandshoes rolled his eyes, "Well it's a lot less fun."

"Don't be silly," said Eyebrows, "Getting a concussion is not fun."

The TARDIS landed with a thump and then stopped moving.

"Well," said Eyebrows, "Here we are." he looked to his watch, "Now I want you all back by midnight."

"We're not children," said Barty.

"To me you are," said Eyebrows.

"To me, too," added Grandad.

"Oh, please," Bowtie said, waving a hand of dismissal, "You're the youngest out of all of us."

"Looking at all of you lined up like that I would've never guessed." said Fang. "I mean, Grandad here looks like old Saint Nick. Emphasis on _old_."

Grandad looked to Fang, a look of shock on his face. He was about to argue when Eyebrows cut him off saying, "How old are you all."

"What?" asked Grandad, turning from Fang to his future self.

"What are all your ages?"

There was pause before everyone spoke at one.

"Nine-hundred forty-five."

"Over one thousand."

"Eight-hundred something."

"Nine hundred twenty or thirty some."

Eyebrows gave a small smile, "I'm over two thousand years old."

"What's your exact age?" asked Gazzy to Eyebrows.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know your age?!" asked Gazzy. "Do any of you know your age?"

Sandshoes was the only one to raise his hand.

"What!" yelled Gazzy. If I were as old as you, I would be counting out the years so I can brag to everyone how long I've lived."

"Trust me," said Bowtie, "Overtime, being as old as us isn't going to be something to brag about."

"I agree," said Sandshoes.

"Alright, alright." I get it now, said Bowtie, changing the subject, "Now let's make a game plan on how we're going to do this."

"Do what?" asked Grandad.

"Save the world!" yelled Gazzy, throwing his hands in the air.

"I think it should be up to Barty to decide what to do," said Sandshoes, "After all, it is _his_ adventure."

"Alright," said Barty nodding his head, "Somebody get me something to write on."

Eyebrows disappeared down a hallway and then reappeared, wheeling a portable blackboard into the room.

"Did you just have that on you?" asked Spock, starring as the black board was placed just to the right of Barty.

"I like to think that I am always prepared." said Eyebrows, handing Barty a piece of white chalk.

Barty turned to the board, "Okay, this is what we're gonna do. Half of you are going to go back to 1960 with me and help out there and the other half is going to guide Sally Sparrow toward me. We have to go quickly. It's going to be hard to land the TARDIS exactly where we left off due to the paradoxes that are filling the area so I don't know how much time we've got. Plus, according to Jess, there are more Weeping Angels there than there should've been which is going to be a problem… let's go one third of you with me and two thirds with Sally, just for backup purposes. We're also gonna need more TARDISs… yeah let's do that first. Everyone needs to get their TARDIS and meet back her. Everyone with a phone need to split themselves up on separate sides so that we can communicate with each other and whatnot. Then, after we figure everything out, we can make a more detailed plan. Is all that clear?"

"Dude, you didn't even write on the board," said Iggy.

"And how would you know?" asked Barty defensively, "You're blind."

"Doesn't mean I'm deaf. If you don't already know, chalk on a blackboard isn't exactly silent."

Barty paused, having nothing to say to that.

"Anyway…" said Bowtie, "Sounds like a plan. Shall we fulfill it?"

Sandshoes shrugged, "Of course you're okay with it because you don't have to run and get your TARDIS. The rest of us need to go find it."

Bowtie frowned, "I thought _this_ was your TARDIS."

"Is it?" asked Sandshoes, looking around.

"Last time I checked yeah."

"Oh. Okay then. Sounds like a plan!"

Bowtie rolled his eyes.

"Why don't Pamp and I just get your TARDISs?" Asked Senna, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "It would be quicker that way. We'll drop you off. You can collect information. And Pamp and I will go get the TARDISs."

"How would you know where they are?" asked Barty.

"The TARDIS can tell me where they are," said Pamp. "We have developed a pretty good relationship."

Bowtie stared awkwardly at Pamp.

Angel couldn't resist reading Bowtie's mind. She silently closed her eyes, hoping nobody would notice what she was doing.

 _She's stealing bae._

Angel snapped her eyes open, covering her mouth to keep from hysterically laughing out loud, but they were unsustainable. She fell to the ground, rolling around.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" asked Max, turning to Angel.

"B-Bowtie… Bowtie," she stuttered between laughs, "Bowtie thinks… th-thinks that… he thinks the the TARDIS… thinks the TARDIS is… is… i-is…. Is BAE!" Angel was not going to be talking for a while. She was laughing so hard, that everyone was sure she would puke out a lung.

Bowtie wasn't speaking either. He was sorta just looking at the ground, holding back a small smile.

Sandshoes walked over to him and nudged his shoulder, " _Great. Now they know our secret._ " he whispered, a bit sarcastically but all the same.

"So….." said Barty, "Senna and Pamp, you drop us off at our designated spots and then go get the TARDISs. We're gonna save the world!"

 _All credit for "The TARDIS is Bae" part of this chapter goes to Senacoco, the person who I based Senna off of in my story. Thank you, you strange child!_


	48. Blink - Mark II Chapter 20

The TARDIS stopped moving, Pamp opening her eyes as she realized she wasn't flying the TARDIS anymore.

"Okay," Barty says, "This is where we separate and pair into groups. Now, I've got Martha with a phone so who else has one?"

Donna, Rose, Rory, Amy, Jess, Amanda, Carl, and Jack rose their hand.

"Alright, we'll need to split you all up evenly, so counting Marth we have one…. Two, three… four…. Nine people with a phone."

"In total, we have twenty four people, counting Total and Chimichanga but not Martha."

"Okay, so, what's one third of twenty four?" asked Barty.

"Oh, forget the math," said Max, "Just… separate yourselves."

"No, no, no, no, no," said Eyebrows, walking over to his chalkboard, "This is simple." He turned around and started writing an equation on the board, the white chalk sliding gracefully over the surface. When he stepped back, everyone stared at the board, awe struck.

"I think you'll find that your answer… is eight."

"Ummm… that's a unicorn." said Gazzy pointing to the board.

Eyebrows turned to the board, looking at his own drawing; a horse with a horn underneath a rainbow, and then turned back to everyone else, "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Um… sure?" said Gazzy, still staring at it.

"Never mind the pony," said Sandshoes. "Eight of us need to go to 1960 and the others need to go help Sally Sparrow."

"Maybe we should classify ourselves," said Max, "Make sure everyone has the same amount abilities on their side."

"Done," said Eyebrows, turning to the board and starting a chart that sorta looked like this:

People with phones: Nine (counting Martha)

Winged creatures: Nine

Animals: Two

Doctors: Six

Others: Two

Eyebrows stepped away from the board, looking proud.

"Hold up," said Jess, "Those numbers don't add up. There are twenty five of us counting Martha… but the numbers on the board add up to twenty seven."

Eyebrows frowned. "Well, some of you have multiple traits. How am I supposed to know which area to put you in?"

"Alright, alright, alright," said Bowtie, "This is useless. Enough with the math, with the exact numbers. You guys are making my brain hurt. Let's start with this. Who are the ones that can _absolutely not_ be separated?"

There was a lot of scuffling of feet as everyone scrambled to stand next to the people they wanted most.

Jess and Amanda were basically one person considering how hard they were holding on to each other.

Rory had his arm over Amy who was looking at him a bit weird but didn't scoot away.

Gazzy and Iggy were standing next to each other, hoping that they would be on the same side of time.

Senna and Pamp were standing off to the side, knowing they had a completely different job anyway.

Total was standing up on his hind legs, using Nudge's shoe to support himself.

Chimichanga was clinging for dear life onto Carl's head as Carl tried to swat her away. "Get off of me!" Carl said as he swung his hand at Chimichanga, missing, and hitting himself instead.

"I shall never let go!" yelled Chichanga, using her voice changer thing to make her voice deep and determined and sounding kinda like a pirate.

Bowtie dismissed them as he starting separating everyone into two groups.

Nudge and Total were the only ones on the 1960s side so far.

Amy and Rory, Gazzy and Iggy, and Amanda and Jess were on the Sally Sparrow side. After a lot of fighting, Bowtie also got Chimichanga and Carl both on to the Sparrow side, despite the fact that they would be together.

Bowtie then moved to the people who hadn't chosen someone they wanted to be with.

Rose and Donna were both destined to go to 1960 along with Phoenix and Angel.

Jack, Max and Fang went to go stand with the Sparrows.

Bowtie then came upon the Doctors.

Sandshoes and Spock would be with Sally while Grandad, Barty, Eyebrows, and Bowtie - himself - would go back to 1960.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," said Iggy, "Can we go save the world now?"

"Of course!" said Bowtie, "Let's go save the Earth!"

...….. End of this Chapter …..

"No, no, no!" said Sandshoes. "We are _not_ ending another chapter like that."

"No kidding," said Spock, "Honestly, Hetamax, switch things up a bit, geez."


	49. Blink - Mark II Chapter 21

Pamp hit a lever on the TARDIS right after the door closed behind the last person they needed to drop off.

The TARDIS flashed bright yellow and, all of a sudden, they were back in its original form, Sandshoes' design.

Senna sat down lazily in the tan cushioned seat as the ship started taking off, watching Pamp hit numerous buttons at a time.

"Can't you just fly the darn thing with your mind?" asked Senna, leaning right to keep from falling off the chair as the box shook back and forth.

"Its more fun when you do it the right way," answered Pamp, reaching out her arm to flip a switch and just barely reaching it.

"The right way?" said Senna, startled, "I don't know about you but your driving skills aren't exactly shouting out 'right' to me."

Pamp rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see you do better, Senna."

Senna shrugged, "I would. But I don't want to grace you with my excellence." Senna gave a seated bow.

Pamp snorted, pulling a lever that made the TARDIS shake like an earthquake.

For a while, it was quiet, Senna not having anything else to say and decided to just sit on the chair, looking completely bored.

Pamp glanced at her, hitting another button.

"Hey," said Pamp, "You want starbucks?"

Senna looked up, staring at Pamp like she hadn't heard her correctly, "Starbucks? You do know we're supposed to be stopping a possible universal apocalypse, right?"

Pamp frowned, "But where's the fun in that if you don't get to enjoy your time?"

"Saving the world isn't supposed to be fun."

"Whoever made that rule is stupid."

"Nobody made the rule. It's just common sense!"

There was several seconds of silence before Pamp finally said, "Well common sense sucks."

"Yer darn right," said Senna.

There was another pause, this one lasting a couple minutes.

"...But if you _did_ go to Starb-"

"Pamp!" yelled Senna.

"Senna, it's a _time machine_. We could grow into elderly woman in their nineties and still be back before five seconds would've passed for them."

Senna hesitated, pondering Pamp's logic for a minute. " _One_ trip. No detours. We are in and out and done."

"Yes!" said Pamp, throwing her fist in the air. "We should get Starbucks _and_ Bobba!"

"Don't push it, Pamp," said Senna, standing up and walking around the center console.

"Oh, come on, Senna. Time machine. Remember?"

Senna sighed, "Fiiiiiiiiine. Starbucks _then_ Bobba, _and then_ save the universe."

"Right you are." said Pamp, pulling a lever on the TARDIS and make it shake even more than it already was. "Starbucks and Bobba, here we come!"


	50. Blink - Mark II Chapter 22

Barty was walking briskly along the sidewalk where Pamp had just dropped him and his crew off. Everyone else was following behind him in complete silence.

The only sound was many feet slapping against the cold pavement and Total's dog-like panting.

Barty turned around to face Rose, looking her up and down before addressing her. "Do you mind if, um…. If I borrow your cell phone?"

Rose shrugged, pulling her phone from her jacket pocket, "Not at all."

"Thanks," Barty took one last glance at her then turned to the phone, quickly dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" asked Donna, glancing over Barty's shoulder.

"I'm phoning Martha. She's gotta be around here somewhere…" The phone started to silently ring as Barty lifted it to his ear.

"So your with Martha then?" asked Donna, watching Barty.

"Yeah. You know her or something?"

"We've met a couple of tim-"

"Oh, sorry," said Barty cutting her off, "Give me one moment." This time he spoke into the phone, "Martha! Where are you?"

Donna could hear Martha's voice as she yelled over the phone, "Where am _I_? Where the bloody hell are _you!?"_

"Um… Marth-"

"First your little flying friend Jess disappears and you follow suit! Where were you?!"

"It's…" Barty glanced to his little group, "...Complicated. Anyway, Martha? You need to meet me at the old house, the one we were in before the angels got to us."

"What are we gonna do there?" asked Martha, a tinge of anger still hovering within her voice.

"It's…. Complicated, again. Listen, I can explain it all when we get there. Just… make sure you make it."

"Fine," Martha answered, "I'll be there in around fifteen minutes…. _Don't_ you be disappearing on me again…"

"I'll do my best." Barty hung up the phone, turning to his little gang, "Alright, team, let's go to the house!"

… **.38 years in the future….**

Sandshoes and Spock took the lead down the street, heading for the house where all the trouble had first began.

"Sandshoes, where are we going?" Jess asked from behind, flapping her wings a bit to catch up with him.

"Back to the house. It's part of the plan. And…" Sandshoes pulled a wooden box from his inside coat pocket, opening it up. "Take one of these." Sandshoes handed Jess what looked like a one sided earbud that wrapped around your ear.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the little plastic thing to the dim street lights.

"Communications device. Here, everyone take one." Sandshoes took an earpiece himself before handing the box to Spock who passed it back to everyone else.

Jess started fitting it around her ear, "You just had that on you?"

"Yep," said Sandshoes, also wrapping the plastic device onto his head, "Well, no. Barty and I each grabbed a box before leaving the TARDIS."

"And that box, there. That was in your…. Pocket."

"Yep."

"How does that work then?"

Sandshoes turned to Jess, smiling, "They're bigger on the inside."

Amanda came up to stand next to Jess, "Wait, if we have a device that we can use to communicate, then why did you separate the people with phones?"

Spock smiled looked to Sandshoes who smiled right back.

"It's all part of the big - and fantastic, may I add - plan." answered Spock, handing the empty box back to Sandshoes who returned it to his pocket.

"And, what?" asked Amy, "Does the old house have something to do with this _plan_?"

Sandshoes snorted, "Well… that _is_ where all the angels are so, yeah. I'd say it's a _very_ big part of the plan.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"But first, we need all the TARDISs," said Spock," I mean, we could pull it off with just one…"

"But it would be too complicated," finished Sandshoes.

"And take too long," added Spock.

"Alright," said Amy, "So…. all we need to do is get to the house and work from there?"

Spock and Sandshoes answered at the same time, "Exactly."

… **.inside the TARDIS….**

The TARDIS's wheezing and groaning ceased as Pamp pulled a final lever on the control panel.

"Here we are then," she said smiling, "Starbucks!"

Senna rolled her eyes, getting up from the spot where she had fell to the ground, "This better be worth it," she said, cracking her neck as Pamp ran to the door.

"Starbucks is _always_ worth it." Pamp walked out the door, Senna following close behind.

The minute they stepped over the threshold, they were bombarded by the most silent silence in the history of all silence.

Everyone in the coffee joint was staring their way. Even the worker running the cash register had frozen, her finger holding the '1' button apparently since they started filling up the whole of the little screen.

"Ahem…" Pamp said, adjusting her shirt as a man would adjust his suit. She nodded her head once as a small greeting to everyone then went to go stand in line.

Senna rolled her eyes, pulling the door closed behind her.

The cashier continued to let the ones flash across the tiny screen, still staring.

Senna joined Pamp in line, observing all the startled faces.

One man still pouring cream into his already overflowing coffee cup, his eyes locked on the two of them as the pearl white liquid ran down the side of the cup and onto the floor, making a small splashing sound.

"Well…." said Pamp, her voice ringing around the silent room, "This is awkward."


	51. Blink - Mark II Chapter 23

Barty, Eyebrows, Grandad, Bowtie, Donna, Rose, Nudge, Total, Angel, and Phoenix were walking at a brisk pace toward the old mansion that was now in view.

The minute the group arrived at the front gate, Martha could be seen walking toward them, clutching her sweater to her body as she walked through the cold night air.

"Nice to see you again," said Barty the second she was in range to hear him.

"And you," she answered, continuing to walk to the gate but saying nothing else until she had reached her destination. "Who are you then?" she asked, looking at the whole crowd who was standing behind Barty.

"I'm The Doctor….. But right now, apparently I'm Bowtie pleased to meet you," Bowtie held out a hand and Martha half-heartedly shook it.

"Doctor who, then?" Martha asked, looking him up and down.

"Just… The Doctor," answered Bowtie, "But not right now, of course."

"Hold on," said Martha, closing her eyes, "How can you also be the Doctor? He," Martha pointed to Barty, "is the Doctor. You are not."

Bowtie rolled his eyes, "Do we really have to go over this?"

"Listen, Martha," said Barty, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length, "It's complicated and I can't explain right now, but Bowtie is an older version of me."

"Ho-" Martha started.

"Not now, Martha. Just…. He, is me. Simple as that."

"Hold up," said Martha, "There's two of you?!"

"Four, actually," answered Eyebrows, stepping forward. "Hello. I'm The Doctor. Pleased to see you again, Miss Jones."

"I don't know about you, mate, but I have never seen you before in my life." said Martha, looking the old man up and down.

"That's because he's an older version," said Grandad, also stepping forward, "Where as I am the youngest at the moment and have never had the pleasure. Also The Doctor. But for now, my name is Grandad."

"Um… okay." said Martha.

"Ah yes," said Eyebrows, "The nicknames. I also have one but, as the oldest, I think I should be The Doctor."

"Fat chance," said Bowtie, "His name is Eyebrows."

"Well I can't think why…" said Martha.

Eyebrows looked to Martha, annoyed.

"Come on then," said Barty, looking between the two of them. "The house is right through these gates."

Bowtie took his screwdriver from his pocket, aiming it at the lock. A few seconds later the gates had been pushed open and everyone was walking through.

"Are we going to run into any angels here?" asked Angel, looking warily around.

"No, I don't think so," answered Barty. "If we did, it would be really, really bad."

"What are the angels anyway?" Nudge, confused. "And why are they bad?"

"They're creatures of the abstract," answered Barty who unlocked the front door of the house, "They basically feed off of time. They touch you and, bam, you're in the past. That's how Martha and I got here. After you've been zapped back, they feed off of all your potential energy, all the moments that you would've had, but didn't."

"So…. what?" said Donna, "Do we fight them or something? Keep them from touching us."

"It's not that simple," answered Bowtie, following Barty into the dark house, "They're quantum-locked you see. They don't exist when they're being observed by a living organism. They, literally, turn to stone."

"So we just stare at them?" Phoenix asked.

"No." chimed in Angel, "They're fast. You stare, yes. But you can't blink. If you blink, you die."

"Nothing is that fast," said Total with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"These guys are," said Eyebrows, his dark and serious voice making everyone go silent.

A long moment passed before Barty said in a cheerful voice, "But luckily, they're not here with us at the moment. They're with the others. This room looks good enough," he turned in circle in a big spacious room that had tables pushed up against every wall.

"Good enough for what?" asked Rose.

Barty raised his eyebrows at her smiling, "Good enough for the plan."


	52. Blink - Mark II Chapter 24

"So….. what is this plan, anyway?" asked Rory.

Amy, Rory, Gazzy, Iggy, Amanda, Jess, Chimichanga, Carl, Jack, Max, Fang, Sandshoes, and Spock were all standing outside the rusting gates of the old mansion.

"Very complicated, that's what," answered Sandshoes.

"Are we going to go inside?" Jack asked, studding the house.

"Not a chance," answered Spock. "Well, not right now…. But later, definitely."

Amy shivered, "And… how many did you say were in there?"

"Around fifty," answered Jess, "Most of them babies, but…."

"They're all dangerous," said Spock, "And that's was really matters."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Fang, "Let's go bash their heads in!"

"Yeah…. It doesn't really work like that." said Sandshoes.

"Then how does it work," asked Max, her hands on her hips, planning her attack strategy.

"Okay," said Sandshoes, turning to the group, "I'm going to explain this and I'm going to explain it fast and I'm not repeating it twice…."

"We're listening," said Fang.

"Okay. Weeping Angels are aliens that have lived in the universe since the beginning of time. When they touch you, they zap you into the past and let you live to death. Meanwhile, they're feeding off all your potential energy - all the days that you would've had but didn't and that's how they get stronger and the reason they're a threat is because they are changing history, ripping holes in the fabric of reality. They're also destroying lives but… that's not as important. They, also, turn to stone while being watched and cannot move until you look away but they're so fast that your not even allowed to blink or else, boom, you're in the past and your future is being used as a snack…. That's what they are."

Everyone stared at Sandshoes, processing his words.

"You get it?" he asked.

"Sorta…." said Fang, staring into space as if he were trying to figure it out.

"And as for what we're waiting for," continued Sandshoes, adjusting his earpiece, "Is for the other team to get on their coms. Speaking of that, everyone stay still as I activate your device." Sandshoes removed his sonic from his coat pocket. "Oi, Spock. Come give me a hand with this."

"Yes, sir," answered Spock, also taking out his sonic.

Sandshoes and Spock went around, activating everyone's earpieces with their screwdrivers until, finally, blue blinking lights were flashing from everyone's heads, including their own.

"So… we just wait for them to get on?" asked Amanda, adjusting her device.

"Well, yes. But also," said Sandshoes, "We're waiting for a TARDIS."

… **.**

"Come on!" yelled Senna, "Let's move it along here people."

Nobody moved, but they were starting to glance from Pamp and Senna to the TARDIS and back instead of just staring at the two of them like dead fish.

"Guys, come on," said Senna, "The universe is going to end and we don't have much time. All we want, is a couple drinks and be done with it."

"The end of the universe you say?" asked a frail teenage looking boy with a starbucks uniform on. He looked genuinely scared.

"Yes," said Senna, "The end. No more life…. Unless we get our drinks."

The frail boy looked around nervously. Everyone else was still too shocked to say anything else. "I-I'll help you over here," he said, moving to a second cash register.

Pamp and Senna worked their way to the front of the line, squeezing past everyone else.

Once they were at the front, the young boy asked, "What can I get you?"

Pamp looked to Senna, who stared right back.

Pamp turned back to the boy, "Twenty three caramel frappuccinos," she said flatly.

Senna elbowed Pamp, "What about that Martha lady?" she whispered.

"Oh right. Make that twenty four caramel frappuccinos. And no, we do not have any money to pay for that."

…

"Bowtie, can you pass we the laptop?" asked Barty, pulling up an old chair that was sitting in the middle of the room.

Bowtie walked over to him, reaching into his coat and pulling out a whole chromebook. He set it on the desk in front of his younger self.

"Thanks," Barty said, opening the computer and patiently waiting as is slowly turned on.

"Pass we the box," said Bowtie, reaching out his empty hand.

"Right," Barty pulled out a wood box from his long brown coat and placed it in Bowtie's open hands.

"Okay, gather 'round everyone," Bowtie said, lifting the lid of the box. "You all need to take one of these."

"What are they?" asked Donna, removing one of the plastic objects from the container.

"Communications device," answered Barty from his spot at the computer. "It's our way of talking to the people on the other side of this operation."

"Right," said Bowtie, picking one up and tossing it to Barty who caught it with ease.

"What do we do with it?" asked Martha, also taking one from the box.

"It wraps around your ear," answered Bowtie, "Like so." He passed the box to Eyebrows after taking one of the devices into his own hand. He then attached it to himself, allowing the plastic to wrap itself around his ear. "You see? Then…." he took out his sonic, pointing it at his own ear and hitting the button until a blue light started flashing on his earpiece, "...I activate it. Simple as that. Infact…" Bowtie walked up to Eyebrows, flashing his sonic into the box until half a dozen blinking lights lit up the box. "There. Easy."

"How about ours?" asked Donna, offering Bowtie her dead com.

Bowtie activated it along with Martha's and then aimed his screwdriver across the room at Barty's who had his in his ear already.

By the time Bowtie had put his sonic away, everyone had their flashing earbuds connected to the side of their head.

"Hello?" Bowtie tried, speaking into the earpiece. He paused for a couple seconds. After not hearing anything, he was about to call again when a voice finally answered back.

"Bowtie. That you?" Sandshoes voice came over the com.

Bowtie laughed, "We've got 'em working!"

"Phoenix, you there?" came Max's voice next.

"Hi mom!" called Phoenix smiling.

"Are you set up yet?" asked Spock, his voice crackling over the coms.

"Not yet. We've barely even started. It's going to take a bit."

"Doesn't matter," said Sandshoes, "We don't even have a TARDIS yet. How 'bout you?"

"No still waiting," answered Bowtie.

"Sally hasn't showed up yet either," said Sandshoes.

"You don't think she got zapped do you?" asked Bowtie.

"At this point I'm not sure," answered Sandshoes. "I don't even know what time it is."

"It's too early," clarified Barty, "But she will be there soon so keep your eyes peeled."

"Roger that," answered Spock.

Sandshoes went on, "Anyway, I'm gonna let you guys get on. I'll let you know if anything happens."

The communicators went silent as Sandshoes left them to get to work.

"Okay, so we can't do much without a TARDIS right now but we can still get some work done," said Barty who got up from his chair. The computer screen was showing some video link website that looked like it was made for security cameras.

"Donna, Martha, Rose," Barty continued, "I'm gonna need your phones."


	53. Blink - Mark II Chapter 25

"Thank you _so_ much for all the drinks!" Pamp called as she walked back to the TARDIS, her hands full of frappuccinos.

"Yeah," agreed Senna, "Thanks _alot_!" She was also being weighed down by all the drinks, shuffling after Pamp.

The young man behind the counter gave a half-hearted wave, cringing as if he were thinking of the bill he would get at the end of the month.

Pamp kicked the door to the TARDIS open, carefully stepping over the threshold and looking around. Senna followed her in, pushing the door closed with her foot.

"I think we have a problem," Pamp said.

"Your right. Nobody goes up to a counter and says 'hey, give me twenty four frappuccinos and pay for them, too.'"

"No, not like that," Pamp stated, rolling her eyes, "I didn't think of where we were going to set all this down."

Senna looked around, frowning, "Can't you just fly the TARDIS with your mind, you know. Tell her to go easy so we don't spill on… her."

"I guess I could try…" Pamp said closing her eyes.

' _Sup girl! We need to get back to our buddies fast but we don't want to be spilling our drinks all over you… so can we take it slow?_

The TARDIS rumbled, several levers flicking themselves up automatically.

This time, there was no groaning but the tubes in the center console we moving up and down, flashing baby blue light.

"Pamp," Senna called from behind, "We aren't going to go get Boba, right? Our hands are already too full."

Pamp frowned, "I guess we'll have to do it later than."

"Or… not at all," Senna suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't be stupid, Senna. We _are_ gonna go."

Senna rolled her eyes just as the TARDIS stopped moving.

"That's it?" Senna asked, "You're sure we're not in between two universes, right?"

"Of course," Pamp answered, walking toward the door. She stopped in mid-step, a foot away from the door. "How are we gonna open th-"

The door swung open, Pamp stumbling back as she was almost hit by the wooden slab.

"Where have you been?" Sandshoes asked.

"Uuuuummmmmm…" was all Pamp said, looking back at Senna for assistance.

Senna shook her head, giving Pamp a this-is-on-you look.

"We just thought…" Pamp started but was interrupted when Gazzy came running through the door, "I knew it!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "You guys got Starbucks!"

"They got what?" Max asked, sticking her head through the door in interest.

"Starbucks, dude!" Gazzy said, grabbing one from Pamp's arms, "Here take one."

Gazzy tossed the frosty drink to Max who caught it.

Five minutes later, everyone was slurping on their caramel frappuccinos. Even Sandshoes who wasn't too pleased about the little detour.

"So…" Spock said, walking up to Senna and Pamp, "Where's the TARDIS?"

"Uh…" Pamp said, nervously, "This is a TARDIS right here… and um…."

"You mean you haven't even gotten one TARDIS yet?" Sandshoes asked.

"Wrong," said Pamp, raising her hand in a 'stop' motion, "This," she pointed to the TARDIS behind her, "Is _a_ TARDIS. _A_ being _one._ So technically, we have _do_ have _one_ TARDIS."

Sandshoes rolled his eyes.

"Listen," Pamp said, "We're just gonna go drop off the rest of the drinks to the others and then we'll be on our way."

"But the others need the TARDIS _now_ ," Sandshoes protested. "Sally is gonna be here any minute and I don't think she's the stand around and wait type."

"We'll hurry," Senna said, her hands still full with the rest of the drinks.

"Amanda and I can go," Jess said stepping forward.

"Yeah," Amanda agreed, also coming closer, "Senna can stay here while Pamp drops off the TARDIS and then we can fly her through the vortex and get the other ones."

Sandshoes considered it, "Are you sure your able to fly _another_ person through the vortex?"

"If we're together, yeah," Jess explained, shrugging her shoulders as if it was easy.

After a long pause Sandshoes finally spoke, "Fine. But no more detours. We don't have time."

"Aye-aye, Captain," Amanda said saluting.

"You better go now," Spock said, "It's getting really late."

Without a word, Jess and Amanda stepped into the TARDIS after taking the drinks from Senna. Pamp followed them in, closing the door behind her.

Within seconds of the TARDIS starting, it stopped again and Pamp continued out the door, Jess and Amanda following.

"Hello everyone," Pamp stated as she entered the circular room that was lined with tables. "We bring gifts but take 'em quick 'cause we gotta go."

"Do you have our TARDIS yet?" Bowtie asked, grabbing a drink from Amanda.

"This is her right here," Pamp answered, patting the blue box that they had just exited.

"How are you going to get the other ones without a time capsule?" Eyebrows asked, reaching for a frappe.

"With skill," Jess answered, walking farther into the room and emptying her load onto everyone else. Amanda did the same and then went to go stand in the middle of the room.

Barty walked up to the TARDIS, three different phones in his hand, "This is perfect," he said, entering the blue box.

"Good," Amanda stated, "Then we should be going."

"Wait," Bowtie said, running into the TARDIS and not coming out until a couple minutes later, "The coordinates to all our TARDISs." he handed Amanda a piece of paper.

"Thanks," she said, taking a look at it before folding it and shoving it in her pocket.

"So…." Pamp, said, putting her hands on her hips, "What are we going to do th-"

Jess and Amanda both pulled Pamp into the air, cutting her sentence short as they unfurled their wings.

"Okay, wow," Pamp said, looking down from the ceiling where they were.

"You think we're high enough?" Jess asked, looking to her sister.

"Yes," Pamp answered, "We're _definitely_ high enough. No need to go any further.

Amanda shrugged, "I guess it's okay."

"Great, so where we heading?" Jess asked.

"First, to Hitler's palace. That's where Bowtie's TARDIS is."

"Okey-doke," Jess nodded, "You ready?"

"Definitely."

"I'm not," Pamp cut in, dangling by her arms.

"Too bad," Jess and Amanda answered together. They then took off, shooting toward the ground.

Amanda's face was hard as she concentrated on their destination. Jess was whooping, her face cracking into a smile as a purple-blue portal opened up underneath them. Pamp was screaming her little robot head off, flailing her legs behind her. Then, they disappeared and the portal closed behind them.

"What the blazes was that!" Grandad asked, stepping forward in astonishment.

"That…" Barty answered, "Is flying bird kids from the fifty-first century."


	54. Blink - Mark II Chapter 26

A loud zap and a flash of purple-white light went off as Jess, Amanda, and Pamp all crashed hard on the floor.

They all laid there quietly for a few seconds, unmoving and practically looking like they were dead.

Slowly, Pamp started to push herself to her knees, followed by Jess and then Amanda.

"Ah, look what you guys did!" said Pamp, holding up her right hand that was bent backwards.

"Oh, that…." Jess started, "That doesn't look too good."

"Yeah, thanks for that lovely bit of info," Pamp stated sarcastically. "Anyway, where's the TARDIS?"

"Right there," Amanda pointed directly behind Pamp who turned around to look, "Oh."

"Yeah," Jess nodded, getting to her feet.

Pamp followed suit, brushing dirt from her sleeve.

Amanda perked up, freezing for a second, "Do you guys hear that?"

Jess stood still and listened.

"Of course I can hear that," Pamp stated dully, "I thought we all could and that we just silently agreed to ignore it."

Jess squinted trying to distinct the sound, "It sounds like…"

Jess' eyes got wide the same time as Amanda's, "Hitler," They both said together.

"Hitler is _still_ in cupboard," Jess said, staring at Amanda.

There was a long pause before the two of them started bursting out laughing.

"How long do you think it's been?" asked Amanda through silent giggles.

"I don't know…" Jess answered, turning her head to glance at the large wooden doors that were being banged on. "Do you think we should let him out?"

Amanda stood frozen staring at the cupboard doors, "He doesn't have a gun, does he?" she asked, considering what would happen if they did decide to let him back into the open.

"If he does," Jess said, "We can just knock it out of his hand. Plain and simple."

"I think you two are missing a very big point," Pamp said sauntering over to the cupboard."

"And what's that?" asked Amanda.

"If Hitler had a gun…" Pamp placed her hand on the doorknob, "Then he would have shot the door." Pamp yanked the cupboard open, Hitler falling through and landing on his face."

Amanda and Jess stood staring before slowly scooted over, wondering if he was going to pop up or just lay there. Jess bent down and slowly reached out her hand.

"That might not be a good idea," Amanda cautioned, warily watching Jess' hand inch closer.

"Oh come on," Jess argued, "It's just Hitler."

"Yeah. _Hitler_. Murderous, evil, mad Hitler."

"Also… Stupid, unarmed, and been-thrown-in-a-cupboard Hitler."

Jess lightly touched his shoulder. When nothing happened, she touched him again… and again… and again.

"How much would you give me if I socked him?" Jess asked, grinning.

"Nothing," Amanda answered.

Jess shrugged, "Whatever." She balled her fist and punched him in the shoulder… _hard._

Hitler shot up with inhuman speed, Jess falling back in shock.

Slowly, Hitler's head rotated around to stare at Jess, and that's when she noticed it.

"What the heck is that?" asked Amanda.

Jess didn't answer. Just continued to stare.

Protruding from Hitler's pale head, a thin silver stick with a blue light on the tip was swiveling around, as if it were surveying its surroundings.

"It's like…" Jess started, "Some kinda… eye."

Hitler perked up at the sound of voices, it's one blue lit eye staring directly at Jess. Slowly he started to crawl like a possessed baby toward Jess.

"Oh my shiz." Jess said, started to scoot backward as the not-so-human-Hitler approached.

"What do we do?" Amanda asked in a panicked whisper.

Jess was speechless, having no clue what was going on.

Then, with a loud battle cry, Pamp came out of nowhere, flying through the air and landing on Hitler's back. Her fingers curled around the metal tube or whatever it was and she yanked hard up.

The eye snapped out of his forehead and Hitler crumbled to the ground, unmoving.

"What the heck is happening?" Jess asked, getting to her feet.

"I don't know," Amanda answered, shaking her head, "But that was pretty bad ass what Pamp did."

Pamp waved the stick-eye around, bowing, "Thank you very much."

"Anyway," Jess said, turning her back on Hitler's dead body, "Let's just grab the TARDIS and go."

"Amen to that," Amanda agreed.

Pamp looked down at the Nazi, throwing the eye to the ground and walking away.


	55. Blink - Mark II Chapter 27

"Okay…." Barty said, giving the cords one last once over from his sonic before flicking it off, "I think that should do it."

"Do what?" asked Martha, following the long trail of black, red, and blue wires with her eyes. They were wrapped around each other like some sort of messed up braid. All of them led from somewhere inside the TARDIS, to the three phones that sat on a large wooden table in the corner, one of them her own.

Barty looked up from his work, staring at Martha, "Something… very complicated that's not _really_ complicated but complicated to explain."

Martha shrugged, a bit disappointed that she wasn't in on this big plan… whatever it was.

Barty half ran half walked to the table with the phones and the computer. He quickly plugged the ends of the large wires into the phones where you would put the headphones in.

"Bowtie," Barty called, "Can you pass me that… that thing."

Bowtie reached into his pants pocket, pulling out what looked like a phone charger but with multiple charging ends. He tossed it to Barty who plugged the large piece into the side of the computer then three of the smaller ones into each of the phones. He shook the computer's mouse pad, bringing it to life to, once again, reveal the security camera looking website.

Three small, black squares filled the screen, each of them turning to static like what you would see on a television.

"Now it's up to the other side get these working." Barty said, standing back.

"Not quite yet," Bowtie said, "We still have to feed the rest of the cord through the tube.

Barty nodded, running into the TARDIS, Bowtie following close behind. He picked up the end of the cord that sat in coils on the floor while Barty ran ahead, continuing to the under level of the machine, directly under the center console.

Bowtie leaped down the stairs, skipping several of them, the bundle of wires still in his hand.

Barty lifted a panel from the floor, looking down, "I think this is it," he said, "Either that or it's a very large water slide… without water."

"Good," Bowtie said, throwing the cords to the ground directly in front of the large, man sized tube that went straight down and ended in nothingness. "If it did, that might pose as a very large problem."

Barty grabbed the coil of wires and without hesitation, dropped them down the tube. "Now we wait."

* * *

Sandshoes sat quietly on the sidewalk, his back leaned up against the rusty gate of the Westerdrumlims house.

Everything was silent except for the slight breeze the rustled the dry leaves from the ground.

Spock was staring out into the distance waiting for the supposed Sally Sparrow that everyone was talking about. Out of the shadows, the silhouettes of two people formed, right in front of his eyes. Spock tapped Sandshoes on the shoulder, getting his attention and then pointing in the direction of the two people.

Sandshoes slowly got up, keeping his eyes locked on the figures.

"Who are they?" Carl asked, following the gaze of the two Doctors.

"I think it's Sally and Larry," Sandshoes answered, still watching.

"Who the heck is this Larry guy?" Jack asked, coming to stand next to Spock, "I thought it was just the chick that was coming."

Spock and Sandshoes pulled their gaze from the two figures to stare at Jack.

Jack continued to stare into the distance, unnoticing of the funny looks he was getting.

Sandshoes turned his gaze back to the people on the road, just in time to watch the shorter of the two stop and stare at the group of people surrounding the house. The second figure also paused, turning to the first. A short conversation was exchanged before the taller figure also turned to stare at the group.

Several seconds passed, everyone exchanging stares before the shorter figure turned around grabbed the second figures arm and guided him back down the road.

"Wait!" Sandshoes called, slowly jogging to catch up with them.

The short figure looked back, seeing Sandshoes chasing and then broke into a run.

"No! Hold on!" Sandshoes stopped in his tracks, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll get her," Max said who had suddenly appeared next to him, her wings outstretched as she took off.

"Wait a minute… _Wait a minute!_ " Sandshoes called, making a hopeless grab for her foot and missing by several inches.

The shorter figure that was most likely Sally glanced back again, seeing the dark figure swoosh after her. She froze in mid-step, too scared and startled to move.

Max flew over their heads, landing on her feet and then folding her wings in, blocking their path.

"Just wait a second," Max said, holding her arms out in good faith, "Just let us explain."

Sally didn't say anything. Nor did the man, Larry.

"You must be Sally," Max said, extending a hand. After several seconds of hesitation, Sally slowly took Max's hand and half-heartedly shook it, "Who are you?" she asked, glancing behind Max to see if the wings were still present.

"Max," Max answered smiling, "Max Ride."

Sally nodded, still looking untrusting. "And what are you doing here _Max Ride?_ "

Max shrugged, "Oh, you know. The usual. Trying to save the universe."

Sally turned to look behind her, "You and that group over there?" she asked, pointing.

"Yeah," Max answered, "That's actually only half the gang. The other half is in 1960."

Sally turned back to Max staring, " _1960?_ "

"That's right," Max answered, nodding her head.

"Wha-" Sally began but was cut off, "I can't explain it," Max said, "But there's a man over there who can. His name is Sandshoes."

" _Sandshoes._ " Sally repeated, unbelieving.

"Well, his real name is The Doctor but we had to make nicknames cause they're all kinda milling about."

" _The Doctor."_

"Yes," Max said, starting to get annoyed, "Are you going to question everything I say?"

"No, no, no," Sally said, shaking her head, "The Doctor? Just like that."

"Yeah," Max answered slowly, giving Sally a funny look.

Sally turned to her friend - most likely Larry - and slapped his shoulder, " _The Doctor."_

Larry didn't answer but instead continued to stare at Max.

"What is it?" Sally asked, looking Larry up and down.

Larry slowly pointed to Max, his mouth hung open like a fish, "She has…. _wings."_


	56. Blink - Mark II Chapter 28

Jess and Amanda were both silently standing in the TARDIS, arms crossed over their chests, not speaking a word.

Pamp was busy flying the TARDIS back to Sandshoes and Spock, the machine rocking back and forth slightly but not as much as it usually did.

"What do you think happened to him?" Amanda asked, breaking the nervous silence.

Jess shrugged, continuing to keep her mouth closed.

"Maybe Eyebrows will know," Pamp suggested, "After all, he is the oldest."

"Sure does look it," Jess finally spoke. She got a couple half-hearted chuckles from that.

The TARDIS stopped moving, Pamp walking to the door. "Well, we may not be able to ask the old guy, but there are other options."

Jess and Amanda followed to the door at a run, both of them excited and nervous to tell everyone about their encounter with weirdo-Hitler-man.

The minute Pamp shoved the door open, Jess unfolded her dark wings, taking off and almost hitting Pamp in the face with her foot. "Guys! Guys! Guys!" she yelled, flying over their heads, "Hitler is a freakin' robot and he freakin' tried to kill me and I'm freakin' going mad 'cause I'm so freakin' confused!"

Sandshoes looked up in the air, deep in conversation with a blonde girl and unaware of anything Jess had just said.

"Hitler's a robot?" Gazzy asked. Then whispered to himself, " _I always knew this day would come._ "

Amanda walked out of the TARDIS, taking in all the confused faces that were currently directed toward Jess who was flying wildly in the air.

"What the heck is going on?" Amanda asked.

"I think you're sister's gone mad," Fang stated, not pulling his eyes from Jess.

"Jess' head snapped at the sound of Fang's voice, "Fang!" She swooped down, folding her wings in and hugging him, "It's so good to see you!"

Fang's arms were up in the air, staring down at Jess, then looking to Max, "I don't think she knows yet," he said.

"Knows what?" Jess asked, pulling away from Fang, "Are you all dead and just a figure of my imagination? Am I dreaming? Did the house blow up? Was Hitler your spy?"

"Jess-" Amanda started.

"Oh my god. You're all robots too? This whole friendship was a game."

"Jes-"

"You all lied to me? Your gonna kill me?! Amanda, they're gonna kill me?! Are you gonna kill me?!"

"JESS!" Amanda screamed, making everyone quiet.

"Yeah?" Jess asked, turning to Amanda.

"Enough with the conspiracy theories. All you need to know is that they're our _family._ AKA, _don't hit on them anymore._ "

"Wait, wait, wait," Jess said, throwing her hands up in 'stop' and squeezing her eyes shut, "They're _family_?"

"Yes," Amanda said, giving a sigh of relief.

"How many husbands did mom _have?_ "

"Jess!"

"What?!"

Amanda slapped her forehead, "Not like _that._ "

"Well I don't see any other way it _can_ be."

Max stepped in, "Yes you can. You were traveling in a _time machine._ You're our descendants."

Jess took a second to take that in before getting it, "Ohhh. That makes so much more sense."

"Sandshoes!" Everyone flinched as the loud voice blared through the coms and into their ears.

"Ow," Iggy said, "I forgot I had this in."

Sandshoes answered, "Yeah, what is it Barty."

"Do you have the TARDIS yet or not?"

"Yeah we do," Spock said, answering for his older self.

"Then what's holding you up?"

Sandshoes paused, finding the correct words to use, "A domestic… thing. Anyway, doesn't matter. What do you need me to do."

"What do you think?" Bowtie's voice came over the speaker, "The plan."

"I swear," Donna's voice cracked, "If I here "The Plan" one more time, somebody's going to go to the ER… and who knows how advanced their medical treatments are here in good-ole' 1960."

"Dramatic much?" Sandshoes asked.

"Oi, I'm not hearing any of it, spaceman."

"Right, yes," Bowtie said, "If you two would like to eventually take into account the events that are happening around you, we have a job to get done."

"Fine," Sandshoes said, walking to the TARDIS, "I'll do it now."

"Who's he talking to?" Sally asked, staring after Sandshoes.

"He's talking to Bowtie," Spock answered, coming to stand next to her.

"He's talking to a bow tie? Does he have a mental issue?"

"What?" Spock asked, giving her a funny look, "No. Bowties a pers- You know what? Never mind," Spock walked off into the TARDIS after Sandshoes to see if he could help out.

Sally shrugged, turning to go stand next to Larry, the only person she actually knew.

"So what are we doing?" Spock asked, keeping up with Sandshoes' quick pace as he hopped up the stairs to the center console of the TARDIS.

"There's a sorta tube thing down here. It's connected to all the TARDISs from all the time zones. Think of it as… as a tubing system. Like the ones you would find at police station or something."

"A tubing system through time and space," Spock repeated, "Gotcha."

Sandshoes crouched to the ground, lifting up a piece of the grated flooring to reveal what looked like a long can that went all the way down with a clear lid covering it.

"There it is," Sandshoes said, reaching down to unlatch the lid.

"What is it?" Spock asked, looking at the object under the lid at a different angle. It looked like a bundle of wires that had been hot-glued to the bottom part of the lid.

"It's the other side's little gift to us," Sandshoes answered, looking up to Spock, his hand resting on the lid, "Get ready to catch it…"

"What do you mean-"

Sandshoes lifted the lid and the wires shot out toward the ceiling as if the gravity in the room had been reversed. Spock leaped into the air, barely grabbing it. The minute his fingers made contact with the wires, they fell to the ground, their little moment of opposite-gravity or whatever it was ceasing. "What the bloody hell was that?" Spock asked, staring down at the wires to see if they'd jump up again.

"It's hard to explain," Sandshoes said, picking up the cords into his arms and dragging them to the door of the TARDIS. "The group from 1960 dropped these down a hole that looked exactly like mine. To them, it's going down. But to us…"

"It's going up," Spock finished, nodding his head slowly, "That's brilliant and all but what are the cords _for?_ "

"Ah…" Sandshoes said, dropping the wires right outside the door, "Now _that's_ the clever part." He walked to the group waiting on the street, watching them all before asking, "How many people here have a phone?"

Everyone looked to each other, unsure before several people - Amy, Rory, and Jack - raised their hands.

"Okay," Sandshoes said, "And I have mine as well. Anyone else? We could use a few more."

Jess and Amanda looked between themselves nervously before pulling their phones from their pockets. "Here," Jess said, handing it to Sandshoes, "But I better get it back."

Sandshoes stared at the two of them for a second, taking the phones from their hands, "No promises," he said, before turning around and kneeling down next to the wires.

"Everyone's phone has a camera, correct?" Sandshoes asked, plugging Jess' and Amanda's phones into two of the wires.

"Mine's a bit crumpy," Jack said handing Sandshoes his phone, "But I'm sure it will work for whatever you're planning."

"I hope so," Sandshoes said, plugging Jack's phone in as well. Once all the phones had been wired up to the cords, Sandshoes pressed a button on his com, "We have the phones plugged in. Waiting for your signal Barty."

* * *

Barty stared at the computer screen, patiently waiting for something more than static to happen when all of a sudden, one of the screens popped to life showing a boring image of the ground of which the phone was probably resting on.

A second screen popped open as well, this one of the dark sky. The third came to life, also staring up into the stars.

Sanshoes' voice came over the coms, "Did you get it?"

Barty smiled as three new mini screens popped up on the computer, "I did. I see you got six cameras working."

"They were on hand," Sandshoes answered matter-of-factly, "Has the program downloaded yet?"

"It downloaded the minute you plugged them in," Barty answered, adjusting his earpiece. "They're all set to be placed. You know how you're gonna to do it?"

Sandshoes paused before answering, "I think I just might."

* * *

Sandshoes walked over to Jess and Amanda, both who were standing quietly with their backs leaned up against the gate.

"You guys think you can do me a favor," Sandshoes asked, holding out the six phones, three in each hand.

"Anything to learn what this grand plan is," Amanda said, standing straight.

Jess shrugged, "If she's in, I'm in."

"Good," Sandshoes said, giving them the phones, "Now, these are cameras. Barty downloaded a program onto them so they act like a security system. They allow the other side to see _and_ hear what's going on on _our_ side. As an added bonus, they're also motion detectors."

"So…. what?" Jess asked, "Do we strap them to our heads or something?"

Sandshoes hesitated, "Well…. there's a reason I need you two to do it."

"You want us to put them in the house," Amanda said, having figured it.  
Sandshoes pointed to her, "Give the girl a prize. Yes, I need them in the house. I'm also sending Pamp to get one more TARDIS, just to make things easier but the faster this goes, the better."

Jess shoved the phones in her pocket, "Sure thing, boss," then to Amanda, "How you want to do this? I take second floor, you take first?"

Amanda shrugged, "Whatever you want."

Jess smiled, then blinked out, to go do her job.

"Well," Amanda said, smiling at Sandshoes, "I'm off to go possibly die so that some Time Lords and their friends can watch television," Amanda gave a small salute, "See ya." She too vanished into thin air.

Sandshoes stared into the space where they had been before finally turning around to address the whole group behind him. "Well, I guess I better explain the plan then, huh?"


	57. Blink - Mark II Chapter 29

"Okay," Barty said, jumping up out of his chair to address his team, "Now that everything's in order, I guess I can start telling you how this is going to pan out."

That got everyone's attention. Every person in the room straightened, even if it was the slightest bit.

"Right…" Barty said, staring everyone in the eye, "I'm gonna let Eyebrows take over."

Eyebrows through his hands in the air, his expression saying what-the-heck.

Barty shrugged, refusing to open his mouth.

Eyebrows sighed, before starting to speak, "First off, the reason we did not let you in on the plan... it was too much for your puny human brains to handle. I was positive you would spontaneously combust if we enlightened you with our little idea… so, taking the lead as the mature being, I convinced the others to further more follow my lead and do exactly as I say."

Barty rolled his eyes as Eyebrows grinned, "Alright, alright," Barty said, "I get your point…. The reason we didn't tell you is because, well, we didn't want to be answering all your questions… considering we were still working out the little kinks in it."

Everyone nodded vigorously, as if trying to make him speak faster so he could get to the good part.

"...Anyway," Barty said, his eyes filling with excitement, "That computer over there is working as a security monitor where as your phones are the transmitters. Each phone is transmitting the video feed of two devices and sending it straight to the computer. As of right now, Sandshoes and his little crew are working on placing those phones into the house."

"Are they using those two flying children who teleported through here?" Grandad asked.

Barty shrugged, "I don't know for sure but that would seem the right way to go. Anyway, the phones are also motion detectors. We all know that the Weeping Angels won't move when they're being observed, but at the same time, we need to keep watch." Barty grabbed what looked like a little loudspeaker off the table. "This," he said, waving the thing around, "Is going to let of an alarm any time the phone detects movement."

"What's all this stuff for, though?" Nudge asked, staring at the computer that kept flashing purple and white.

Barty took a deep breath, getting his thoughts together, "Weeping Angels, can't move when being observed. So… what if they are being observed by _each other._ "

Everybody was quiet, thinking about it.

"That…. that just might work," Granda said.

"Oh, it works all right," Bowtie answered, "Only this time, it's not four Weeping Angels, it's more like fifty."

Grandad frowned, "I can see how that could be a problem."

"How do we get them to look at each other?" Rose asked, still unclear on the whole thing.

"Well…" Bowtie said, "What do the Weeping Angels want the most?"

"They want the TARDIS," Martha answered, realizing what was going on. "So they're going to surround it and then…"

Barty bit his lip, waiting for her to finish.

"Then… you're going to make it vanish!" Martha exclaimed.

Barty snapped his fingers, "Oh, yes."

"It's going to take a while," Eyebrows said, "And besides, four doesn't go into fifty evenly-"

"Don't math my brain out," Barty said, holding his hand out, "This took forever to plan. I don't want any more crazy ideas in my head about… numbers not adding up writing."

"You mean dividing," Eyebrows corrected.

Barty stared at Eyebrows, refusing to answer.

* * *

Jess and Amanda appeared at the same time, laying on their backs on the cold concrete of the street, right in the middle of the circle of people that had formed as Sandshoes had explained the plan. The two of them were laughing hysterically holding their stomachs.

"Did we miss something?" Spock asked, staring down at the two of them.

"Yeah!" Amanda said, "You did. It was so flippin' _awesome!"_

"Did you see that Angel's _face?_ " Jess asked between laughs, "It was like, blahhhhh!" Jess made a gargoyle, like face, her hands outstretched like claws.

"It was _so close_ to you!"

"Yeah! And I was like, 'Ahhh!'"

"Haha! And then I was like 'no!'"

"And then you fell out of the air and almost got impaled by that baby's wing and I had to chase after you!"

They continued to laugh, getting up from the ground.

Larry was staring at the two of them like they were from some made asylum and had escaped and was gonna kill them all.

"Anyyyyway…" Sandshoes said, trying to address Amanda and Jess, "Did you guys place the cameras."

"Yeah," Jess said, breathing hard, "They're all set. Does Pamp have the TARDIS?"

Pamp peeked out behind Senna, "Yo." she said, waving a hand.

"It looks like we're all ready to start," Sandshoes said.

"Awesome!" Jess said pumping a fist in the air, "What do we need to do?"

"You actually have the most important part," Spock said, "You have to drop us off at our designated points inside the house."

"You mean we get to deliver you to your death?" Amanda asked, then high-fived Jess.

Sandshoes rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. We're all in terrible danger. Especially since we'll be wearing these." He pulled a bundle of keys on strings out of his pocket, one for every person.

"Are those TARDIS keys?" Jack asked, taking one for himself.

"Yeah," Sandshoes answered, passing them around, "The one thing the Angels want is the TARDIS, but they need a key to get inside. We're basically the bait."

"Awesome!" Carl said, eagerly taking a key and putting it around his neck as if it were a medal.

Sandshoes continued to explain, "The other team's job is to tell us which areas are clear and that's where we'll be stationed. There will be two groups. One for upstairs, one for down. Our goal is to get the Weeping Angels to circle around the TARDIS so that we can trick 'em into looking at each other."

"Sounds like fun,"Amanda said, "When do we start?"

* * *

Sandshoes pushed his com deep into his ear, ensuring that it wouldn't fall out when he was running for his life. "Are they any close Barty?"

 _-1960-_

"Not yet," Barty answered, staring at his computer screen, "But they definitely sense that something is going on. They're all grouping in the middle of the house."

"Are any of them upstairs?" Sandshoes voice crackled over the earpiece.

"Only a couple," Barty answered, studying the screen, "They seem to be getting pretty close to Max."

"Great," Max joined in the conversation, "They're targeting me."

"You are closest to the TARDIS," Barty reasoned.

Barty saw Max shrug over the monitor.

There was silence of the communication device for a while, before Carl finally asked, "So… when is this gonna start? Oooor are we just gonna stand here all night."

"At this point, it could go either way…" Barty said, continuing to study the screen.

"I have an idea," Eyebrows said, "How about you stop watching the angels and let the motion detectors do their job?"

Barty frowned, realizing that he had been preventing the angels from doing anything, "Oh," he said, "Right." He turned his chair around, about the start a conversation when all of a sudden the detector went off. He was about to turn back to the screen but Eyebrows stepped in, "Let the angels do their thing," he said, "They can't move if you're constantly watching."

Barty choked down his curiosity of what was going on and said into his earpiece, "The angels are moving. I'm not exactly sure where to, but-"

"I know where they're going!" Iggy's strained voice came over the coms, "They're following me! I can hear them…"

"Wow," Donna said, "Targeting the blind kid. That's cold."

 _-in the present…. or whenever they are-_

"Not helping!" Iggy yelled as he raced down the second story hall toward where he knew the TARDIS was stationed.

"Iggy," Bowtie called over the com, "Do you know how many there are?"

" _Do you know how many there are?_ " Iggy mimicked, "Sorry, Bowtie. I was too busy running to count!" He turned a corner into a room and then froze. "Holy [insert cuss word here]" Iggy said, turning his head from side to side, "Uhh… Barty… a little help?"

 _-1960-_

Barty looked to Eyebrow for advice, wondering if he should turn back to the screen or not.

"Well don't let him _die,"_ Eyebrows said, gesturing to the computer.

Barty quickly turned to the screen, his eyes scanning for the room Iggy was in. The kid was turning wildly around, Weeping Angels inches from his face.

"Wait…" Iggy's voice came from the coms and the computer as the camera picked up the sound, "They stopped. They all stopped moving."

"That's because I'm watching," Barty said, focusing in on the tiny screen, "Okay, there's no room for you to get by them without touching them. You're going to need to fly."

"Barty…" Jess' voice came from the com, "Don't look at the screen. Let the Angels get closer to Iggy."

"It doesn't look like they can get much closer…" Barty argued, staring worriedly at the screen as Iggy did his best to stay still.

"Just… trust me," Jess said, "When I tell you, close your eyes."

"Uhh.. guys?" Iggy asked, "Do I get a say in this? I'm not really sure about my life being in your hands.

"Relaaaax," Jess said, "We're family, remember?"

Iggy hesitated.

Jess didn't wait for his reply, "Alright, Barty. On my command."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Barty whispered to himself, focusing on the screen, "Okay I'm ready."

"Alright," Jess said, "Three…. Two… one….. NOW!"

Barty squeezed his eyes shut as the motion detector went off wildly. A loud zap came from the computer and then everything was quiet.

"Please tell me that worked…" Jess' voice said, suddenly.

Barty slowly opened his eyes, looking at the screen and then shouted out, surprised. "Okay…" he said, "Not gonna lie, that was pretty clever…"

All the Angels that had been surround Iggy were now looking at each other, frozen to the spot.

"It's only clever 'cause I gave her the idea," Amanda said.

"You did not!" Jess called into the com.

"Don't lie, Jess."

"If it was your great plan, then how come _you_ didn't do it?"

"'Cause I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment," Amanda answered, "Oh yeah, forgot to say, the Angels took the bait on the first floor as well. We've got it covered though."

"Where'd you but Ig, Jess?" Gazzy's hard breathing came over the com. He must've been running.

"He's in the TARDIS with me," she said, "Down on the first floor. We're ready to open the doors when you guys come running."

 _-the present-_

Jack's feet were slapped the floor hard as he half lunged, half jumped over the kitchen counter, "About opening those doors…" He panted, continuing at a sprint.

"Why? You ready?" Jess asked.

"I think we all are!" Max yelled, "Angels caught up to me."

"And me, as well," Sally said, all of a sudden, "But…. I'm trapped. They have me surrounded."

"I've got you covered," Amanda said, soaring down a hall to the sound of Sally's voice. When she found her, she quickly swooped down and grabbed her under her arms, carrying her towards the room with the TARDIS.

"We're all ready, Jess," Fang stated, his voice also strained, "Please open the door, quick as you can."

Inside the TARDIS, Jess sprinted to the door, pulling it open and watching as almost all the people in the house came running to the door.

Jess stood to the side, letting them all through. The Weeping Angels weren't far behind and although Jess couldn't exactly count them, she knew there were definitely more than four.

"Hurry up, Amanda!" Jess called out into the room, where her sister was struggling to carry Sally over the heads of the angels.

"I'm coming," Amanda breathed, too tired to actually be afraid of the angels below her and Sally. She slowly, came through the door then dropped to the floor as Jess closed the TARDIS behind her and turned around.

Everyone -Gazzy, Iggy, Amanda, Carl, Jack, and even Chimichanga - was on their backs, their chests rising and falling rapidly. Especially Amanda who carried Sally through several rooms.

"Are you guys okay?" Max asked from the coms.

"Yeah," Jess replied, "We're all here. How about you?"

"Amy, Rory, Max, Fang, Senna, Sandshoes, Spock, me. We're all good."

The TARDIS gave a large jerk, cutting Jess from her conversation and making the lights inside flicker.

"It must be the angels," Jack said, looking around but staying on the floor.

"Then we better get going," Pamp said, coming from behind the center console.

Jess looked around, "Where the heck did you come from?"

"I was reading a magazine," Pamp said, stepping up to the controls.

Amanda, chuckled tiredly, "That's great…"

"Off we go then," Pamp said, pulling a lever and making the TARDIS rumble and start to wheeze and groan.

-1960-

Barty sighed with relief, "That was close," he said as the TARDIS disappeared from the monitor, "And we got more than four angels," he turned to Eyebrows, "Told you there was no math involved."

All of a sudden the motion detector went off and Barty returned his gaze to the screen. "What the hell…." More Weeping Angels had entered the room, their eyes covered as they advanced toward their fellow angels. Barty blinked, and each time he did, they got closer and closer.

"What are they up to?" he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Pamp was landing the TARDIS in a second room in order to catch more angels.

"Hold on you guys," Barty said into his com. "The Angels are up to something…" He blinked again and all of a sudden, about five Weeping Angels had stepped into the middle of the circle of the angels they had already captured.

One by one, the angels that had been frozen began to move again and Barty rubbed his hand through his hair, "No, no, no, no, no."

"What is it?" Amanda asked, having gotten her voice back.

"The Angels are being clever. They're breaking the visual contact of the Angels that are looking at each other by standing in the way. Our plan won't work with this many angels. It only takes one of them to free them all."

Bowtie sighed in frustration, pacing the room.

 _-the present-_

Jess looked to Amanda, worried, "Did you get that?" she asked.

Amanda nodded solemnly.

Jess glanced around the TARDIS at everyone's tired and disappointed faces. Then she saw them… the same time Amanda did. They looked to each other.

"Pamp," Jess said, moving across the floor with a new energy, "Get the TARDIS out of here. You too Sandshoes," Jess said into the com, "Clear out! Amanda and I got this."

Amanda grinned following Jess to the center of the TARDIS where she then picked up two hammers that were leaning up against the console. She threw one to Amanda, also smiling.

"I've been wanting to do this since the minute I heard these things existed." Jess said

"Same, here, Sis," Amanda said, twirling the sledge hammer expertly around in her hand.

"Pamp," Amanda said, heading to the door, "Get out."

Jess followed, the hammer leaning on her shoulder as she pulled open the door. "Let's do this."

The two of them stepped out, side by side, the hammer in their right hands.

The TARDIS door swung closed behind them automatically and it disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. Upstairs, the second TARDIS also disappeared.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Sandshoes spoke into their ear.

"Oh, trust me…" Jess started.

Amanda finished, her voice full of excited determination, "We do." She pulled the com out of her ear, casting it to the side and raising the hammer high. Jess did the same, a smile plastered to her face. "You ready?" she asked.

Amanda snorted, "I was _born_ ready."

Then, as if in slow motion, the two of them twirled quickly around, smashing in the head of a Weeping Angel that had been creeping up on them.

Jess opened her dark wings, raising the hammer above her head, and smashed through the old ceiling that rose above her, going to the second floor.

Amanda, sprinted out the door of the bedroom they had been in, running down a hall to find more angels blocking her way. She, too, unfurled her wings, using the wall to jump into the air and then corkscrewing down the hall, smashing in the angel's faces as she went.

When Amanda reached the kitchen, she folded her wings back in, rolling as she hit the ground, and brought her hammer down on an angel baby's body that had happened to be in the line of fire.

Jess appeared on the handrail of the stairs, sliding down them like she was riding a surfboard and then jumping into the air at the last second, crushing several stone figures as she went.

The two of them went on and on, finding different ways to catch the angels off guard.

Amanda made her way on foot to the crowded entry room, Jess right behind her, soaring to the second floor once again.

Dust and debris started to fill the whole house as one by one, all the angels were crushed to smithereens. Finally, after almost five minutes, there was only one Weeping Angel remaining.

Jess glided to the first floor, panting hard, her whole figure covered in dust. Amanda was in a similar manner but the two of them were grinning.

"Would you like to have the honors?" Amanda asked, gesturing to the final angel that stood alone in the dark, dirty room.

Jess smiled, "Let's do it together…"

* * *

Sandshoes was standing outside the Western Drumlin House, leaning against his TARDIS as he studied all the movement and noises coming from the house, just as everyone else was.

Suddenly everything got quiet, everyone outside was frozen to the spot, unsure if Jess and Amanda were going to make it or not.

Two minutes passed without a single sound made, Sandshoes' head drooping as he started to loose faith.

Then, all of a sudden, the front door burst down, letting out a cloud of dust and smoke. Jess and Amanda stumbled out, hacking their lungs out, chipped and dented hammers hanging limply in their hand.

Jess was the first to speak, her voice choked and raspy, "I'm pretty sure my whole throat has been layered with dust," she coughed, "Can somebody get me a juice box?"

* * *

Sandshoes waved good-bye to their good friends, The Flock, as they exited the TARDIS and returned to their tree house of a home in the forest.

Jess and Amanda were the only ones left still lingering about. The other Doctors had all flown away with their companions… however they had promised to keep in touch, along with everyone else that had been with them.

Even Donna was gone… for now. She was having a little family reunion back at home and Sandshoes had insisted they go. He pulled a lever on the TARDIS, addressing the last two people left in his vehicle, "So…. where to? Where's home?"

Amanda shrugged, "Anywhere in the fifty-first century really," she said, "We travel a lot."

Sandshoes smiled, making the TARDIS wheeze and groan as they took off, "To the fifty-first century then."

Everyone was silent, waiting patiently for the TARDIS to land, "This isn't goodbye, is it?" Jess asked, "I mean, not forever right?"

Sandshoes shrugged, "Unless you want it to be."

"Hell, no." Jess and Amanda said together.

At that moment, the TARDIS landed and the doors swung open to reveal the land outside.

"We'll see you later, Sandshoes," Amanda said, giving another salute and then walking out the door.

Jess pointed a threatening finger at the Time Lord, "You better come back for us," she said, then turned on her heel and followed her sister out the door.

* * *

Jess, Amanda, and The Doctor will return in Book 3


	58. CHAOS - Chapter 1

Jess flapped her large dark wings wildly, glancing desperately around for her sister. She was soaring low to the ground, the tips of her wings almost touching the heads of the people who looked up at her, amazed.

"Amanda!" Jess yelled out, knowing it wouldn't do anything.

But then she got a reply, "Jess!"

Jess glanced around, turning a corner at the sound of Amanda's voice. Then, she found her.

Amanda was being dragged across the ground of an alley by two large, metal men that gleamed the purest white as if, they alone, were the sun.

"It's the Cybercoats!" Amanda said, struggling against metal men's, quite literally, _iron_ grip.

"Yes, I can see that!" Jess said, rising into the air and coming to glide above their heads. Then, more to herself than anyone else, "Where the heck is Jack when you need him."

Amanda was still fighting, managing to pull an arm free and sock the Cybercoat in the shoulder.

The punch had no effect… on the Cybercoat. Meanwhile Amanda was shaking her hand, cursing silently to herself.

Jess spun around in a circle, searching for anything that could get them out of their current situation. That's when she saw it, and immediately a smile formed on her face. "Amanda, we have to go!" Jess yelled, excitedly.

"I would love to," Amanda countered, dragging her heels to try and slow the Cybercoat's steady walk but doing nothing but ruining her shoes.

"Just zap away!" Jess said, swooping down low so she wouldn't have to speak so loudly.

"What?!" Amanda said, stopping her struggle for a second to stare up at Jess, "Are you freakin' _crazy?_ The Cybercoats don't _know_ about our power. I plan to keep it that way!"

"But Amanda," Jess whined, losing all care or worry about Amanda's situation, "It's the _TARDIS."_

That got Amanda's attention, "The TARDIS?!" she asked, jumping up and walking backwards in careful pace with the metal men, "Here?"

"Well," Jess said, "It _is_ a blue police box from 1960 standing in the middle of a street in the fifty first century soooo….."

Amanda all of a sudden disappeared and popped up right next to Jess, "Let's go!" she said, shooting off in the wrong direction.

Jess rolled her eyes, flying toward the TARDIS, knowing Amanda would get the hint sooner or later.

The door to the TARDIS opened and it was either Barty or Sandshoes who stepped out.

Jess grinned, deciding to sneak up behind him.

She made a long arc in the air, making sure to stay out of his line of vision, flapping her wings as silently as possible.

The Doctor looked all around… except for up, then headed North, looking like he had no idea where he was going.

That's when Amanda all of a sudden decided to turn around and head in the right direction, flying over a building and coming into the line of sight of The Doctor who immediately looked up at the sound of wings, "There you are," he said, "That was easier than I thought."

Amanda swooped down and came to stand next to him. Then, she spotted Jess. Jess who gave her the hush sign, putting her finger to her lips. Jess who was waving her other hand, expressing her seriousness in the matter. Jess who was slowly approaching the Doctor, flapping her wings silently and barely making a sound. _Jess_ who was _obviously_ trying to sneak up on their friend and Amanda said, "Hey. Jess? What the heck are you doing?"

The Doctor swiveled around as Jess slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head at the same time, "Dude," she said, addressing her sister, "Take a hint."

Amanda frowned, not getting it.

"So, you're both here. Brilliant." The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, and walking back to his TARDIS, "You guys up for a little adventure."

"Always," Jess said cooly, falling out of the air to come walking next to The Doctor.

"Brilliant. 'Cause I've been a bit lonely ever since I dropped all you off."

"You didn't travel with anyone else?" Amanda asked, running to catch up with her sister.

"Nah… But tell you what though, Eyebrows and Grandad stuck together."

Jess laughed, " _Really?_ "

"Oh yeah," The Doctor said beaming.

"Speaking of that," Amanda started, falling in step with the other two, "Which one are you? Barty or Sandshoes?"  
"Sandshoes. Definitely. Barty had to ditch Martha 'cause she didn't have the ghost chip thing," he gestured to his neck, "Right now he's hanging with Spock and Rose."

Amanda switched over to walk next to Jess and whispered into her ear, " _Love triangle."_

Jess' head swived around and she whispered back, " _With who?_ "

Amanda rolled her eyes, " _Barty, Spock, and_ Rose!"

"What was that?" The Doctor asked.

Jess and Amanda said at the same time, " _Nothing!"_ Immediately pulling away from each other like they hadn't even been speaking in the first place.

The Doctor gave them a strange look, finally coming to the TARDIS and unlocking the door, " _Aaaaanyway,_ let's go in, shall we?"

Jess and Amanda followed the Doctor through the door, closing the door behind them as the Doctor threw his coat to the side.

"So…" Jess said, casually walking up the step to the center console of the TARDIS, "Where are we going, Sandshoes?"

"Oh, no no no no no. I'm not Sandshoes. Not when it's just me. I'm _The Doctor_ and that's that. I'm not Barty, or David Tennant, or whatever other weird name you come up with. Just, _The Doctor."_

"Touchy?" Amanda asked, wandering around the TARDIS.

"If you like," The Doctor answered, "So, where do you want to go?"

Jess shrugged, "You're the one who came and got us."

The Doctor turned a lever, "Well… I was thinking…. About the ghost chips. I mean, we could walk through the walls of the universe and not cause a single rip in the space time continuum so…. I was thinking…" he paused for dramatic effect, looking to the two girls, "A parallel universe."

" _A parallel universe._ " Amanda repeated, watching as the Doctor turned away and started working on the coordinates. "Yep."

"Do those even exist?" Jess asked as the TARDIS rumbled a second.

"Yep."

"And we're gonna go to one?"

"That's the idea," The Doctor had his hand on a single lever, "So. What do you think?"

Amanda nodded, "Fine by me. I'm up for an adventure."

Jess shrugged,"I was bored anyway."

"Brilliant," and The Doctor pulled the lever and let the TARDIS take off to their destination.


	59. CHAOS - Chapter 2

The TARDIS stopped moving and everyone - Jess, Amanda, and The Doctor - stood still, staring silently at the door.

"What do you think's out there?" Amanda asked, not moving.

Nobody answered until The Doctor, first to move, started heading for the door, "Only one way to find out…"

Grabbing his coat, The Doctor led Jess and Amanda through the doors, not expecting what stood outside.

"Whoa." Jess whispered to herself spinning in a slow circle, her eyes shifting from one wonder to the next.

"Welcome to America," The Doctor said, also looking around in excitement, "New York to be exact."

"I've only seen pictures," Jess commented, "I thought the buildings would be… smaller."

Each building towered into the sky, each almost twice the size of the Empire State Building.

"I'm pretty sure buildings this size are disobeying the laws of physics," Jess added.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed silently.

Amanda, who hadn't said a word yet, slowly reached over and tapped Jess' shoulder, her eyes glued on the sky.

Jess looked to her sister, "What?"

Without saying a word, Amanda slowly lifted a finger to the sky, pointing out something.

Jess looked up, following her sister's finger, "Ooookay… definitely disobeying the laws of physics."

The Doctor also looked to the sky, his eyes capturing the great, glass dome that rose above their heads. It shimmered like the film of a bubble and was graphed with thin, silver beams that held the whole thing together.

"Does that go around the whole Earth?" The Doctor asked, shading his eyes from the sun as he stared at the horizon.

"It kinda looks like it," Jess observed. "I wonder how long it took to build it."

"Or why," Amanda added.

Just then, the glass lit up, flashing royal blue as white words danced across the screen:

CHARITY

FREEDOM

SAFETY

YOU'LL FIND IT ALL

IN _GEORGIE_

"In _Georgie?_ " Amanda asked, "Isn't it supposed to be _Georgia?_ "

"Either way…" The Doctor said, staring at the words, "It wouldn't be my first choice to stay."

"But, I mean," Jess said, gesturing around, "This world is obviously more advanced than ours. You'd think they'd know how to spell…"

The Doctor waved his hand, "Nah. It's America. They aren't so much for spelling as they are for getting their point across. Now, come on. Let's go explore!"

The three of them took off down the street, joyful and excited… but also completely oblivious to a dark figure that lurked in an alley not far away. A figure that had been watching them from the second they stepped foot out of their time traveling machine.

* * *

Ryan ran between two old buildings, taking a sharp left into another alley. Her pale blonde hair flew behind her, partially covered by a black beanie. A gun in its holster bounced heavily on her leg, but she barely noticed. Ryan adjusted her aviator sunglasses, annoyed at how they slipped down her nose whenever she did anything active. Her black boots thumped heavily on the ground as she took a right, continuing to remain within the shadows. Ryan was heading for The Hall. The place where her boss lingered and never really left.

Pamp did not enjoy to be seen in public. She was secretive about her whereabouts and hated to be disturbed. Ryan feared going near The Hall this early in the afternoon, scared that she would be interrupting something important, but despite the weight in her stomach, she continued to run at full speed, knowing that what she had to say was important.

Reaching the final stretch of alley ways, Ryan slowed down to a walk, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She quickly hopped up the white marble stairs that led to the front doors of The Hall. The building was, by far, the tallest in the world. It's final two floors exceeded the glass dome that was built in place of the ozone layer that had slowly disintegrated over time. The glass was the only thing protecting life on earth from the unforgiving rays of the sun.

Walking through the grand oak doors of The Hall, Ryan headed for a hover dish, a small, round piece of metal with railings, jumping on top of one and allowing it to lift her through a glass tube to floor 1,389. Her fingers curled around the railings as the dish picked up speed and zipped her through the building.

The dish started to slow down, coming to a break in the glass tube and lightly carrying her to the black carpeted floor of her boss' office.

Stepping, of the dish, Ryan continued half-heartedly toward a large desk that sat in the middle of the room. The office was dark and gloomy, the walls painted grey with no decoration except for its filth. On the outside, the building was majestic, but if only the world could see the inside.

Pamp sat in the shadows. Her butt resting in a large, black, swivel chair. Her face illuminated by a single light as she angrily read through piles of paperwork. Having apparently finished with the paper in front of her, she grabbed it off the table, crumbled it into a ball and threw it across the room.

Ryan stood awkwardly before Pamp's desk, flinching when she made eye contact with her, "What do you want?" Pamp demanded.

"He's here," Ryan said, giving off no emotion.

Pamp closed her eyes frustrated, "I would appreciated it," she growled, "If you would be a bit more _specific_."

Ryan gulped, taking a second to regain her cool tone, "The man you warned me about. He's here. And he's brought friends."

Pamp turned her back from her desk, walking farther into the shadows of her office and faced the far wall. She didn't speak for a second, but just stood there, still as a stone, "Ryan," she said, not looking away from the wall, "This is what I need you to do. Find the Doctor and his _little friends,_ shoot them, and drag their bodies somewhere they won't be found. And don't make me send the Cybercoats. You know how _busy_ they are at the _School._ "

Ryan nodded, starting to walk out of the room when Pamp called, "On second thought…" Ryan paused, wanting only to get out of the murky room, "Hide his companion's bodies, but bring the Doctor's to the School. Who knows? Perhaps we could use his DNA to… make advances to our _little projects._ "

Ryan continued walking as Pamp stood and smiled to herself, think of the bright future in front of her as ruler of the Earth. _We cannot be stopped._


	60. CHAOS - Chapter 3

Amanda, Jess, and the Doctor were happily walking along the street, admiring everything about this grand new world.

Jess was constantly looking to the sky, admiring it. Not only was it made of glass, but beyond it, there was only space. "Shouldn't it be a blue sky?" she asked, continuing to look up.

The Doctor also gazed upward, "Perhaps we're on a different world."

"A different world?" Amanda asked, startled, "You mean these people aren't human?"

"Well…" the Doctor said, choosing his words carefully, "I mean, the human race goes on to spread across the universe. They don't always stick to the Earth."

Amanda frowned, contemplating this, "I wish they would hurry up. _I_ want to go to space."

Jess stared at her sister, "Umm… you _have_ gone to space."

Amanda frowned some more, "Well yeah, but-"

All of a sudden, a loud siren started to go off, beeping in a careful rhythm. The glass dome turned red and illuminated the Earth with its crimson glow.

"What's going on?" Jess asked, assuming a battle position and seconds away from snapping her wings out.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, spinning in a circle. Everyone had stopped moving and was digging through their bags. One by one, they each started pulling out a gask mask and strapping it to their heads.

"That can't be good," Amanda said, her eyes moving from one person to the next.

"I was thinking the same thing," The Doctor added.

A single large pane of the glass dome turned from red to black, making it pop out in the sky.

"What the heck does that mean?" Jess asked.

The three of them were gazing bewildered at the sky. Meanwhile, a cop was walking toward them. He was wearing all black and had a gun holster around his waist that carried several things _including_ the gun. When he was within arms reach, he tapped The Doctor on the shoulder who looked to the man immediately.

"Sir!" the officer yelled over the sirens, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Uhhhhhhhh…" The Doctor started, not sure what to stay.

"Do you want to die?!" The officer continued.

"I'm very sorry," The Doctor said over the noise, "We're not from around here."

"No kidding," the officer said, reaching into a bag that he was carrying and pulling out three gas masks, "Put these on. You're gonna want them."

Jess and Amanda took one from the cop along with the Doctor, "What are these for?"

The cop smirked, grabbing a fourth mask from his bag and strapping it on, "You'll see." He averted his gaze to the black lit pane as the Doctor strapped his own mask on. He looked to Jess and Amanda, their faces also concealed, "Are you my mummy?" The Doctor asked.

Jess laughed and Amanda rolled her eyes beneath her mask, "Not even funny, man."

The three of them looked to the black pane as the sound of air escaping a bottle of soda sounded and watched as, slowly, the pane began to rise and slide away revealing the bare sky.

A black jet started to descend out of the hole in the dome and, once through, took off to its destination. The glass pane slid back into place, locking in like a puzzle piece. Once closed, the dome flashed green and then returned to normal.

People all around resumed to their usual business, pulling their masks off and stuffing them into their bags as if this was no big deal.

The Doctor slowly removed his mask, continuing to stare at the sky.

"What was that about?" Jess asked.

"Don't you know?" the policeman asked.

The three of them shook their heads as the officer chuckled. "What kinda world are you living in?"

Amanda started to say, "In a parallel uni-" but the Doctor cut her off, "In the sewers."

The officer gave him a funny look. "In the _sewers._ " he repeated.

"Yeah," The Doctor said nodding, "We're hermits."

The officer's eyes flickered between the three of them, "Hermits that live together." The officer said, not really asking.

"We each have our own little tunnel," The Doctor countered.

The guard looked like he wanted to say something else but the Doctor was too quick, "We really must be going. We feel severe… _discomfort…_ around… so many people…" He tried to hand the mask back to the officer but the man waved it off. "Keep it. Incase you feel like _venturing_ off into society again," and he walked off, shaking his head a bit as he left.

As soon as he was out of ears range, Jess slapped the Doctor in the shoulder, "In the _sewers,_ man? _Really?_ "

"Well what was I supposed to say?" The Doctor asked.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys…." Amanda said, her voice a bit nervous, "I think we've got a tail."

The Doctor looked around while Jess tried to look at her butt, "I don't have a tail."

Amanda stared at Jess for a second, "No… a tail is a… you know what, nevermind."

Jess frowned, still looking for a tail. The Doctor was spinning in a very slow circle until, finally, his eyes landed in a dark figure in an alleyway. Carefully, he absorbed as the figure reached for something, grabbed it and raised it to their heads.

It took a second for this to click in The Doctor's head, but once it did he yelled, "Get down!"

Jess dropped to the ground along with Amanda just as a bullet embedded itself into a nearby building right behind their heads.

The three of them took off, keeping their heads low. Jess whispered to herself more than anyone else, "Well isn't this an adventure."


	61. CHAOS - Chapter 4

The Doctor had his back pressed against the wall. Jess and Amanda right next to him, "Did we lose him?" Jess asked, breathing hard.

The Doctor peeked behind the wall just as it exploded in his face, "Nope!" He said, taking off again, "And it's a her!" A bullet came within three inches of his foot. They were almost at the end of the alleyway and were about to turn a corner when a young boy with a machine gun landed in front of them.

"Carl?!" Jess asked.

"Who is this Carl?" the boy said in a mexican accent, "I am Carlos! Now get down!"

The three of them dropped to the cement just as this 'Carlos' dude let out a burst of gunfire. The person who had been following them retreated behind a wall just as a small monkey landed on Carlos' shoulder. "Taco," the boy said, still in his mexican accent, "Go retrieve our little enemy."

"Chimichanga?" Jess asked, giving the monkey a funny look.

"No," Carl said, "Her name is Taco."

 _Taco_ disappeared behind a corner, another shot going off as she did.

Jess looked back to Carlos, "Even though he was a young boy, he had a full grown mustache above his lip.

"Is that real?" Amanda asked, pointing to the facial hair.

"Bah! A true man would never dream of wearing fakeness upon his face. Now come. We must retrieve our prisoner."

Carlos walked off, also disappearing behind a corner. Jess followed along with Amanda. There, Taco was teasing the girl who had been trying to kill them, dodging bullets left and right.

Carlos raised his gun, "Put your hands in the air!"

The girl had no such intention to give up. She aimed her gun at Carlos' head, a look of hatred on her face, "Get out of my way, El Chapo, and let me do my job."

"I do not think I will. Maybe later though," Carlos countered not backing down.

Jess stared between the two of them, bored.

"You're fight a losing battle, _Carlos,_ " The girl spat, "And I swear to you, you're gonna regret it."

"Not if I make you regret it first," Carlos said, "You're a toy, Ryan. A lousy low life playing puppet for a ruler that doesn't step a foot out of her gloomy castle. All you are is a rusty tool temporarily taken off the shelf, but once she's done with you, she's gonna hang you back up and it's gonna be from your neck!"

Ryan's eyes flashed and she cocked her gun, "I will make you pay for that!"

"I'd like to see you try…"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Oh, for god's sakes," she threw a kick at the enemy girl's wrist, making the gun fly out of her hand. Amanda snapped her wings out, taking a single strong flap into the air, grabbing the gun and landing on her feet behind the girl.

Jess punched the girl in the face then jumped into the air, double kicking her in the chest knocking her off her feet and onto her back. Amanda stood hovering over her, the gun raised to her head. She cocked it and said, "You gonna make us pay too?"

Ryan scowled, raising her hands above her head in defeat.

* * *

Jess was wandering around the supposed secret base of the newly met Carlos and Taco. Amanda was standing in a corner, staring off into space. The Doctor was probably off exploring somewhere. After all, the base was quite large.

Carlos walked into the room with Taco at his feet.

"Sooooo…" Jess said, " _Carlos-"_

"Who the hell is Carlos?" the boy asked, the mexican accent gone.

Jess' mouth opened but no words came out, "Uhhhhh… sorry?"

"I said," the boy asked, ripping the mustache off his face, "Who the hell is Carlos?"

"Ummm…... _you are_."

"That's the idea," Carlos or not Carlos said, "I'm Carlos."

"Uhhh… that's what I thought," Jess said.

"Well you thought wrong. I'm not Carlos."

"Dude," Jess said, "I have _never_ wanted to sock someone so hard in my entire life."

"But…." Carlos/or not said, "Who you be punching Carlos…. Or someone else…."

Jess drew her fist back, ready to punch his face off and all the way to Tuesday.

"Alright, alright!" Not Carlos said laughing, retreating from Jess, "I'm Carl. Carlos is just an alibi."

Jess let her fist fall to her side, "And what about Taco?"

"Also an alibi."

Jess frowned, backing into a nearby chair, "Carlos, huh?"

"Yeah," Carl said, smiling, "You just add o-s at the end. And you know what's cool?"

Jess threw her hands in the air like what-is-it.

"O-s stands for osomeness."

Jess rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct him.

"Sooooo…." The Doctor said walking into the room, "Our assassin friend is handcuffed to a chair with a black eye _of which I do not approve of."_ He gave Jess a look.  
Jess smiled back, kindly.

"So what do we do?" Amanda asked, "Interrogate her?"

"Shoot her in the kneecaps!" Carl said.

"Ummm… no," The Doctor said, cringing.

"I say we leave her there," Jess said cooly, "Not forever, but just for a bit. I'm hungry anyway."

"I second that motion," Amanda said, grinning at the thought of food.

Carl frowned but didn't argue.

The Doctor smiled, just glad that they weren't going to shoot anyone any time soon.


	62. CHAOS - Chapter 5

"Oh dang, man," Jess said, her mouth full with food, "This is pretty good."

Carl nodded, "I can't believe you've never tried backwards sushi before. It's as famous as… I don't know… hamburgers."

"Well…" Amanda said, "We come from a… different place."

"Which is funny," Carl said, "Because when you first saw me, you knew exactly who I was."

"Uhhhh…." Jess said, swallowing her food, "It was a, um, lucky guess."

Carl stared at her like he didn't didn't believe.

"My second guess would have been Leo."

Carl squinted his eyes but was distracted when The Doctor started cursing silently to himself, staring at the floor.

"Whatd'ya do?" Amanda asked, staring at him.

"I dropped my avocado," The Doctor answered, shifting his foot to show everyone the sad piece of green fruit that lay on the ground, "I don't like this thing," he continued, holding up his backwards sushi, "The reason they put rice around it is so nothing falls out but now the rice is on the-" a second piece of avocado fell out, "-inside." The Doctor finished, frowning.

Jess snickered taking another bite and Carl shook his head.

"So," The Doctor said giving up on the food and addressing Carl, "What was that whole conversation between you and our assassin friend over there about?"

"About Pamp?" Carl asked between his chewing, "That was just the usual banter between the good and the evil. Nothing much."

"Hold up a sec. Pamp?"

Carl shrugged, "Well, yeah. Who else would it be?"

The Doctor looked to Jess and Amanda, confused, "Pamp is evil," he stated, but it was more like a question.

Carl threw his hands in the air, "Well duh. Where do you think the Cybercoats get their orders?"

"Hold up. Cybercoats now?"

Carl slapped his head, refusing to speak again. The Doctor looked to Jess. Jess who had a knowing look in her eye… "What is it?" The Doctor asked.

Jess' head snapped up, "Sorry, what?"

"You know what Cybercoats are, don't you?"

Carl interrupted, "Probably 'cause she's not stupid like some of the people currently in this room."

"Hold on. Shut up," The Doctor said, raising a finger to Carl then addressing Jess, "What's a Cybercoat?"

"They're the upgraded versions of the scientists that run the School. They were chasing Amanda and I back at the fifty-first century."

"You mean the School as in the place where the Flock was bred? Cybermen run it now?"

"Cybercoats," Amanda corrected.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "It's the same difference."

Jess shook her head, "Not by a long shot. They're smarter now. They used to be clumps of metal that took whatever orders they were given… now they're starting to think."

"No way," The Doctor shook his head, "To think they need instinct and for instinct they need emotion. Cybermen don't have emotion."

"You're right there," Amanda said, "Cybermen don't. But Cybercoats… they're a whole different story."

"...Why?"

"Because they were willing," Carl stepped in. "The scientists at the school were bored of experimenting on other people and watching them flourish. They wanted to be powerful themselves. After a Cybermen aircraft was pulled from the ocean and the technology was discovered, they started experimenting on themselves… with a few modifications of course. That's also how we advanced our travels into space."

The Doctor stood up, running his fingers through his hair, "So, this Cybercoat ship crashed landed into this world and then crazy lunatic scientists decided to willingly turn themselves into monsters."

"It was actually a Cyberman ship. Not Cybercoat," Carl pointed out.

The Doctor turned around to face him, "I swear you guys are trying to melt my brain. Is it Cybermen or Cybercoats."

Jess groaned. "It was the Cybermen's ship that crashed and the scientists used the technology to make themselves Cybercoat's."

Amanda slapped her head, "Honestly guys this should not be a problem."

"I'll say," Carl agreed.

"Okay. Fine. Cybermen. Cybercoats. Whatever. I just need to see the ship."

"Why?" Carl asked, "You some kinda engineering geek or something?"

"No. I'm some kinda wanting-to-understand geek."

There was a long pause as The Doctor and Carl locked eyes, then he shrugged, "Well that might be a bit of a problem, nerd. It's sitting at the fifty-first floor of Pamp's palace slash fortress slash possible death machine."

The Doctor slumped back down, "I don't know what to do then."

"You're giving up?" Jess asked, "Come on. We can get in there easy."

"What are you going to do?" The Doctor asked, "Play dress up?"

Amanda smiled, "Excellent idea…"

Jess nodded in agreement, stroking her chin.

"Now, no. I was kidding."

Jess smiled, "Be careful what you kid about."


	63. CHAOS - Chapter 6

"This thing is really itchy," The Doctor grumbled as he reached back once again to scratch his neck. He was wearing a dark black suit with a slightly lighter collared shirt and a tie that would have blended in with a black hole.

Jess slapped his arm making him stop itching. "Stop it. You're drawing attention to yourself and acting like a child."

"I've never expected that to happen," The Doctor said.

"What?"

"Being scolded by a fourteen year old."

Jess rolled her eyes. She was wearing a grey pants suit with a black undershirt and her sister wore the same. The two of them stood to the right and left of their Time Lord companion.

Carl spoke from the front of the pack, "Will you three start acting a bit less like bickering children and more like mature adults doing business? Pamp's gonna see right through you." He was wearing a striking black suit with a crimson button down that peaked menacingly out from the top. A silver briefcase dangled from his right hand and his face was covered by a pair of black sunglasses.

"Are we even sure this is going to work?" The Doctor asked, reaching for his neck again but stopping when Jess gave him a look.

"It's going to work," Carl answered, confidently.

Twenty minutes ago…

"So… how do we get in?" The Doctor asked, pacing the floor.

"You're asking us?" Amanda said, startled.

"Noo…. I'm thinking out loud."

"You haven't made much progress," Carl stated blankly.

The Doctor shrugged him off, not missing a step. "Is there anything Pamp wants. Something she's craving or needs?"

"Uh… world domination?" Carl said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well we can't give her the world."

Carl shrugged.

"You seriously can't think of anything."

"Nooo…" Carl started when his eyes suddenly brightened, "Wait…"

"Wait what?" Jess asked.

"I know what she needs…"

"Are you planning to share?"

Carl looked up, a smile on his face, "Pamp wants the power to time travel."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "If you think I'm handing over my TARDIS, you are sorely mistaken."

"Okay, first of all, I would never ask that of you. Second, I don't know what a TARDIS is but anyway… Pamp already has most of the technology she needs for her project but one things she's _missing_ that is _crucial_ to time travel is a CABB."

"A yellow taxi?" Amanda asked confused.

"No…" answered The Doctor, a glimmer in his eyes, "A Cosmic Alteration Black Box."

"What the heck is that?"

"It basically allows you to alter the time stream of history to create a door of which you can enter and exit different timezones. Without it, you would rip a hole in the space-time continuum."

Carl nodded.

"Where can we find one?" Jess asked, excited now.

"Nowhere," Carl answered, his hands on his hips, "It doesn't exist."

Jess frowned, "Well that idea just went out the window."

"...Not exactly." The Doctor said, starting to pace slowly again. "A CABB just looks like a black cube and it's not like we actually want to _hand over_ the power of time travel… we just need to get inside."

"Well…" Carl said, "I have a pretty fancy briefcase _and_ a black cube…. all we would need is the outfits."

The Doctor smiled, "I know just the place."

Back in the present…

The Doctor looked up to a tall building that rose high into the sky and actually past the glass dome that covered the whole area. "I'm guessing that's where we're heading…"

"Yep," Carl nodded, not even having to look up. "Pamp likes to have the best of everything… even if that means owning the tallest building on earth."

"She sure has established herself as world leader," Jess muttered, her eyes glued to the immense building.

The four of them continued to walk, earning a couple of stares as they did. Some were impressed, others confused. They finally arrived to the tall doors of the building, climbing several concrete steps to get there.

Carl turned around to face his three friends, standing directly in front of the door, "Okay. We have one chance at this. Once they see our faces, we can't go back in. Stay cool and calm and let me do the talking. You guys just stand and look mean, tough, whatever. And _try_ not to itch yourself. It's unprofessional and it will give us away."

Jess, Amanda and The Doctor nodded solemnly, putting their best gangster faces on.

"Good," Carl said, turning on his heel to face the door. He straightened his suit, cracked his neck, then confidently pushed the large doors open and stepped in.

* * *

Carl leaned annoyed against the front counter. The security guard, a dark, broad shouldered man, was staring them down. His arms were crossed over his chest, covering his badge but showing off his muscles as they pulled tightly at his long sleeved shirt.

"Can you just call her?" Carl asked menacingly.  
When the man spoke, his voice was deep and serious, "And what exactly would I be calling her to say?"

"Just tell her her cab is here and I think she'll get the message."

The guard and Carl had a moment of complete silence when they stared each other down. The guard finally squinted his eyes like he didn't believe but picked up the black phone on the counter anyway and dialed a single number.

The four companions watched, waiting, as the guard spoke in a hushed voice into the phone. After a few passing of words, the phone was set down and the guard gave another squint. "She's very busy right now…"

Carl glared at him.

"...But she's agreed to a five minute meeting."

Without saying another word, Carl took his briefcase and headed to several plates that stood on the ground, circled with railings. "Get on." He stepped onto one and Jess did the same. Amanda stared hesitantly at it for a second. "What does it do?"

"Well, it doesn't kill you, that's for sure."

Amanda got on and The Doctor followed suit, wrapping his fingers around the railings.

" _To which floor is your destination?"_ A robot voice sounded from all around. Amanda jumped at the sound of it.

"Whatever floor Pamp's on," Carl said in a growl.

" _Heading to floor 1,389."_

"1,389?" The Doctor asked but was cut off when the disk lurched up and sped through the building.

* * *

Jess wobbled off the disk, holding her stomach, "That was not fun," she moaned.

"I don't think those things should be legal," The Doctor said also arriving.

Amanda stepped off, not speaking a word but looking sick all the same.

Carl was the only one who hadn't been affected, "Straighten up you guys!" he yelled-whispered. "Come on! Come on!"

"I hear you have something for me," a voice said within the room. The four straightened and turned as if none of the complaining had just occurred. "A CABB I think is what you were trying to say."

Carl gulped but kept a straight face as Pamp's figure appeared from the shadows. No one spoke for a second but just stared. It was weird to Amanda, Jess, and The Doctor to see their former friend who was utterly ridiculous become one of the most evil people on Earth.

"Well…" Pamp broke the silence, and spinning back into the shadows of her office where the silhouette of a desk stood, "Let's see it then."

Carl took several steps forward, a bit shaky but then regained his self confidence and continued to the desk with swagger.

Pamp circled around the large rectangular desk and sat in a large swivel chair that was highly cushioned. Carl slammed the silver briefcase onto the table and unlatched it, allowing it to fling open. An automatic light flicked on inside making the black cube appear more important than it actually was. It was surround by black foam and looked very fragile.

Carl stared Pamp in the eye, hoping with all hope that his three companions didn't look like total idiots behind him. He slowly spun the box around, illumination the face of the evil queen herself as she learned forward to look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but this is what you wanted?" Carl asked, a bit of smugness in his voice.

Pamp slowly nodded her head, continuing to examine the cube, "I'm guessing you guys are from the School, right?"

"You guess correctly," Carl answered with a smile.

Pamp leaned back into her chair, her hands in her lap, "Is it exact?"

Carl hesitated for a second, unsure of what she meant but kept a straight face, "You can count on it."

Pamp's right hand flew out of her lap and pointed a gun to Carl's head. She slowly rose from her seat, staring the boy down with a knowing smile. "I don't think it is."

Carl gulped, staring down at the barrel of the pistol.

"You three," Pamp nodded towards the Doctor, Jess and Amanda, "Come join your little friend at my party table."

The three of them exchanged nervous glances, not moving their feet.

"Come…" Pamp said, tilting her head, "Or I'll shoot this young boy in the brain." She cocked the gun.

The three stepped forward abruptly, their eyes glued to the ground.

"Now, I don't know what game you three are trying to pull, but it's going to stop." Pamp said this while slowly moving the gun to point at each person, her face fixed in a scoul. "I don't know what kind of junk you've just thrown at me, but either way, it's going in the trash… along with your dead bodies."

The gun stopped moving at The Doctor, "Let's start out with the mature adult in the group, hm?" Their was a second of silence, then she pulled the trigger.


	64. CHAOS - Chapter 7

The Doctor squinted his eyes, expecting for the numb feeling of death to overcome him and become a curly cued bowtie loving male with a fetish for fish fingers and custard. The clicking of the gun filled his hypersensitive ears… and again… and again. Still he felt nothing. Slowly, he willed his eyes open to a view of an angry Pamp pulling the trigger of her faulty gun, frustrated. Surprised he just stood there. His three companions stood, equally as stunned.

A small monkey appeared on the top of Pamp's chair, making faces at the back of her head and holding a magazine pack.

Pamp's face crunched in anger as she threw the gun aside and started grabbing for another unseen weapon.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled, spinning on his heel.

"Come on Taco!" Carl yelled, holding his coat pocket open for her to jump through.

Chimichanga responded in a robot voice, "I am coming Mister Carlos," and jumped into the black fabric. Carl took off after The Doctor.

"If we need to fly outta here, we got you," Amanda said.

Jess nodded in agreement.

"What, do you have a jet?" Carl half asked half yelled in his panic.

"No…" Jess said, "We have these." she unfurled her large dark wings, almost taking Carl's head off.

"Put those away!" Carl screamed. His face was stunned.

Jess folded her wings back in shrugging.

"If Pamp sees those, she's going to send the Cybercoats to hunt you and bring you to the School!"

"I see how that can be a problem…" Amanda commented.

"Don't forget what we're here for," The Doctor said, coming to a disk and standing on it, "We need to see that ship."

" _To which floor is your destination?"_

The Doctor stared past Jess and Amanda to Carl.

"Floor fifty-one," Carl said.

" _Heading to floor 51."_

The four pairs of hands tightened around the railing as the disks suddenly fell through the floor. Pamp's thudding feet could be heard above them but was soon drowned out by the rushing of air.

No more than three seconds later, they had arrived at their desired floor. Neither of them stopped to catch their breath but kept running.

The space they were now in was marble white like a lab.

"You know," Jess said, panting, "This reminds me a lot of the Head Council of Gallifrey."

The Doctor nodded, following the maze of white when he finally came to two swinging doors that had a window in the middle of each.

They stopped running and quietly tip toed to the door, peeking through. "I think this might be it," The Doctor said, carefully pushing the door open. The room inside seemed to shine even brighter than the walls they had walked through to get there.

"Where is it?" Jess asked, looking around.

"I think it's there," The Doctor pointed to a large black rectangle to the left that looked like it might be made of glass.

"That's the ship?"

"No… I think the ship is behind it." He slowly approached the striking pane and stood in front of it. The fact that it was the only thing that wasn't white in the room was hurting his eyes.

"Could this help?" Jess asked. She was standing next to a lever the size of her arm that was attached to the same wall as the black pane.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, shrugging, "Try it."

Jess bent her knees, placing the palm of her right hand to the bottom of the huge lever and her left at the very bottom. She pushed up as hard as she could, making the lever go upward in slow unpredictable spurts. Finally, it flew all the way up, making Jess fall forward a bit just as a light as blinding as the sun flicked on from behind the black pane.

The Doctor shielded his eyes stumbling back but at the same time trying to see through the light.

When his eyes finally adjusted, his arm fell to his side in shock and almost horror, "That's not possible."

"What is it?" Jess asked, her arm covering her face.

"I've only seen one once before with… Rose," his voice trailed off.

"Well, what is it?!" Carl asked.

"...It's a Void Ship."

Carl ran to the glass, forgetting the light, "No way."

"What the heck's a Void Ship?" Jess asked, her face still covered.

"It's a ship that travels through the void," Carl said, amazed, and staring at the large silver sphere that almost occupied the whole room it was in.

"No duh," Jess said, her arm falling from her eyes slightly. "Wait…."

"You get it now don't you?" Carl couldn't take his eyes off the thing.

"No. I mean-"

"Its absolutely fascinating, huh?"

"Guys, I just-"

"Don't worry, Jess," The Doctor said, coming to stand next to Carl, "It _is_ a lot to take in."

"Will you guys stop cutting me off and just listen for a second?!"

The Doctor and Carl turned around a but stunned.

"Look around you," Jess said, spreading her arms wide, "What do you see."

"White," Carl said, bored.

"And what else?" Jess asked, staring them down.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips, "Jess, it's a white room with a black pane and three people inside."

Jess gave him a knowing look.

"What?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Would you _kindly_ repeat that sentence."

"It's a white room with a black pane and three… people…. Inside." The Doctor's eyes got big.

"You get it now?"

"No," Carl said, still bored.

"Amanda is _gone,_ stupid!"

Carl looked around, just realizing that their other bird friend was missing. "Oh."


	65. CHAOS - Chapter 8

Amanda stepped off the evil round plate that had made her stomach ram into her heart twice now. She looked around and her eyes sadly greeted her with several holes in the ground where the disks carrying her friends should've been.

Amanda threw her hands in the air, "Well this is just great."

"Perhaps not for you."

Amanda's head snapped up to see Pamp standing above her, walking along the long beams that worked as the structure of the building and kinda looked like a balance beam.

"Well I couldn't have let _all_ of you get away now could I?" Pamp grinned, steadily walking across the metal beam, "I have to have some leverage."

"How'd you get my dish to change course?" Amanda asked, glaring at the girl.

Pamp spred her arms out wide, her smile growing bigger, "It's my building. I can do whatever I want."

"Then why don't you just kill me?" Amanda asked.

Pamp shook her head, "Tsk tsk tsk. Someone needs to find themselves a better dictionary, because apparently you don't get the meaning of leverage."

"I do," Amanda stated shrugging, "Just wondering."

"Wondering or stalling? There's a difference."

Amanda shrugged, "Both."

Pamp cackled, her head flying back in the air, "Well aren't you just fun."

"Not the first time I've heard it."

"Well you're also completely useless." There was a long pause as Pamp disappeared and then reappeared on a second beam. "All around you," she said, her arms raised and expressing the all-around-you bit. "Is bullet proof glass. Not even that. More like a bomb shelter."

"A bomb shelter made of glass." Amanda said sarcastically.

"Not glass. Something else."

Amanda threw her arms in the air, "Kryptonite then? What the hell do I care?"

"I think you should care. I think you should be very _very_ afraid of what comes next."

* * *

"To hell with your plan!" Jess said shaking her head wildly, "My sister is gone and there is no way you're sending me off somewhere."

Carl slapped his head, "But don't you see? Pamp may already know you two are genetically… different-"

"Racist much?"

"The fact is that she doesn't need two freaky flying bird kids to hand over to the School!"

"Listen, even if I _wanted_ to get outta here, I doubt that guy at the front counter would even let me."

"Who said we're using the front entrance?" the Doctor stepped in.

"Got any other ideas wise guy? Other than crashing through the window. Then everyone will know I'm half bird."

The Doctor pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "We have a giant spaceship sitting in the other room that doesn't even have a guard to sit around and… guard it. What else do we even need?

"I don't know," Jess said, looking around sarcastically, "How about a pilot? I don't know how to fly some alien spaceship!"

"Well, the Cybermen were created by a human and they're made of terrestrial material so technically it's not an alien spaceship. It's one hundred percent human."

"That's very helpful. Thank-you."

"Jess!" Carl yelled, his fingers running through his hair, "Just get in the damn ship!"

"You know what?" Jess said, walking backwards toward the light that was coming from the room that held the ship, "Fine. I'll go. Call me when you need backup… because I know you will."

"You have an idea on how to fly the ship then?" The Doctor asked as she turned her back.

"Not a clue."

* * *

Amanda was just about to answer when the sound of whooshing air made her turn around behind her. On the disks that had been carrying her and her friends around stood seven pearl white and prettied Cybercoats; one for each plate.

"You see," Pamp said from above as the Cybercoats stepped off the circular things with a lurch, "Everyone who walks through my doors gets scanned… and we found something quite interesting about you and your other little friend."

"And what would that be?" Amanda asked, not daring to pull her eyes from the white chunks of metal.

"I think you already know… but I'll say it anyway. In your back there seems to be many many _many_ tiny little bones that - when you put them together - look _exactly_ like a _bird's wing._ Now how can that be? A bird's wings on a human body… and they are exceptionally larger than an eagle's. Almost, I think, just the right size for a _human_. _Flying humans._ Can you imagine? Well, I guess you could but me? I don't know where you're from or any of your friends, but trust me, I'm going to find out and when I do, your world is going to perish."

"Yeah, well, sorry to break it to you, but you're taking the whole world domination thing way too seriously. Why don't you just take it down a notch… or two… possibly three if you can."

"Your jokes and wit aren't going to take you far, but keep talking. I love a good show."

"Well… you're forgetting one little thing," Amanda said, turning her back to the Cybercoats and smirking up at Pamp who looked exactly like her crazy friend back in her own universe, "I _do_ have wings." She quickly jumped up into the air before the metal men could grab her and boldly flew up to where Pamp stood.

Pamp started clapping her hands slowly in fake admiration, "Very good, very good. But you too are forgetting one thing."

"And what would that be?" Amanda asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't need wings to fly."

Amanda whirled around just as a single Cybercoat clamped its gigantic hand around her throat. She grabbed at it's arm but of course, being metal, it wouldn't budge. "You coward," Amanda growled through clenched teeth as she kicked the metal man in it's torso.

"I like to think of it as using the available resources," Pamp said, appearing in Amanda's line of vision as she walked across the other six Cybercoats who had formed a sort of path for her in the air. "Another one of those resources could possible be you."

"Glad to be appreciated," Amanda continued to choke out.

"As you can see," Pamp continued, ignoring Amanda's comment, "I personally can't fly without these little puppets. But just think if I had my _own_ pair of wings…"

"If you take mine I swear I'll murder you."

Pamp chuckled, "I'd like to see you try… and besides, I don't plan to take yours. I want to have something more… stylish. More unique if you will. But, what I _do_ need is your DNA so I can figure out how exactly they work. I don't want to mess up my health or anything like that."

Amanda shrugged as best she could as she was still being strangled by the Cybercoat, "I don't think I'd mind if you suffered."

"No, I doubt you would. But whether you like it or not, you're coming with us."

"Is that so?" Amanda gasped, desperately needing air.

"Yes, it is."

The Cybercoat, without any orders from Pamp, quickly swung Amanda around and sent her flying toward the ground. Amanda hit the clear thing that supposedly wasn't glass hard and went sliding to the ground, dazed. "Wow," she groaned, "That really isn't glass."

Pamp and her Cybercoat friends came gliding down to tower above her. Pamp slowly stepped down, using each metal mens' hands as stairs until she came to stand right over Amanda. She shook her head pitifully, "I'll see you later… maybe we can be friends."

"I highly doubt it," Amanda spat.

Pamp turned on her heel and walked away towards the disks shaking her head, "Your loss."

Amanda turned back to the Cybercoats who had all landed on the floor and were walking toward her. Two of them grabbed them under her arm, squeezing it tightly in an iron grasp. The other five stood in a circle around her, keeping her from escaping. Keeping in perfect step, they headed towards what looked like a normal elevator with Amanda, captive in tow.


	66. CHAOS - Chapter 9

The Doctor peaked slightly behind the corner of the wall of which he was pressed on. Carl was at his side, breathing softly. "It looks clear." He and Carl had asked the disks to take them to where Amanda was and they had brought them to this floor, so they decided to go with it.

"You see anything down there?" Carl whispered.

"Nope. It just branches into two directions."

Carl frowned, "Are there any signs?"

"Yes, but I can't read them from here."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Carl said, giving the Doctor a little shove into the open hall, "Let's go."

The two of them quietly ran to the end of the hall where they carefully peeked around each corner that branched off into a different part of the building.

"Okay," Carl said, looking back to the wall in front of them, "It looks like left is the lab and right is the… holding chambers?"

"What, like a cage?"

"How am I supposed to know? I know this building like the back of my hand."

The Doctor turned to stare down at Carl, "So you know it well, then?"

"No. My point is… I don't know the back of my hand."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Let's try the holding chambers."

"Good idea."

* * *

Jess stood in front of the giant sphere like object that just sort of hovered in the air. She was starting to second guess her decision to stay behind and try to fly the thing out of here. She had circled the white object several times but she couldn't find an entrance anywhere. Now she was standing in front of it, her hands on her hips perplexed.

Slowly, she approached it, until her mouth was almost touching it and whispered, "Open sesame." She stepped back, watching as nothing happened. She flung her arms out and exclaimed in a loud voice "Open sesame!" Again nothing happened.

Jess' hands found their way back to her hips and she glared at the thing. She waved her arms around in wave motions saying "Woooooooooooooooo." She circled it again, shuffling her feet, her arms still moving in wave motions and her vocal cords still making the "woooooooooooooooooo" sound. After a full lap of nothing happening she stopped moving and fell silent again.

Jess clapped her hands twice and then did jazz hands saying, "Poof."

She got on her knees and bowed down to the thing, "Hail, oh mighty one."

She knocked on it in a certain rhythm of which she had no idea where she learned.

She jumped in the air and fell into a squat exclaiming, "Hakuna-matata!"

She rolled around on the floor, managing to circle the whole thing while at the same time saying the one word, "ooooooooooopppppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn."

Jess stood in front of the thing and concentrated all her willpower into her hands. After a few seconds, she raised her arms into the air and slapped her palms against the ship, transferring all of her imaginary energy into it.

After almost ten minutes of nothing happening, Jess slumped against a wall, bored. "Why won't you open!"

* * *

The Doctor peaked around the corner once again, making sure it was clear.

"Dude," Carl said behind him, "Just walk down the damn hall. The more suspicious you look, the more suspicious you're gonna seem to the enemy. Just walk around like you own the place and that you're supposed to be here and there ain't nobody who's gonna tell you otherwise."

"I'm pretty sure these Cybercoats you told me about can tell whether a person is supposed to be in one area or another."

"Well, they're definitely gonna know when they see your single eye peek around a wall, acting like an unprofessional thief."

"I'm not an unprofessional thief."

"Name one thing you've managed to steal."

"My TARDIS."

"That blue box that looks like it has the whole universe stuffed into it?"

"That's the one."

"Dang… whatever. The point is, it must have been sitting completely out in the open."

"Well, you're not wrong."

"I never am… now come on. Straighten up, and walk around like this building has your personal name on it."

The Doctor stepped around the corner and walked normally down the hall where it turned sharply left. "What do you think's down there?"

Carl shrugged, "If I had to guess…. the holding chambers."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Sherlock."

* * *

"... _And the rockets red glaaaare! The bombs bursting in aaaaaair! Gave proof… through the night… that our flag was still there. Oh, saaaay does that star-spangled baaannnerrrrr yet waaaaaaaaaaaave? For the laaaaaaaaaand….. of the freeeeeeeeeeeee, and the hooooooooome... of theeeeeee….. BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"_ Jess stopped singing, breathing hard. Still, the ship wouldn't open. "Oh, come on! This is America isn't it?! That's the national anthem, you freakin' alien or not alien spaceship! Show some respect to your country!" She punched the thing and then resumed her leaning up against the wall. There was a short moment of silence and then, from far away she heard the stomping of feet. At first, she didn't pay any mind to it since she was still busy being mad at the freakin' spaceship that was so useless it didn't even have an entrance. However, when the metal men turned the corner into the room, her head whirled around to see around ten of them.

" _Shit_ ," she whispered to herself as she stood up straight, "Hey fellas!" she said, casually waving an arm, "Any of you want to lend a metal helping hand?"

They Cybercoats acted as if nothing had been said and continued their approach, "Your ship here has a problem." Jess continued, gesturing toward the round sphere.

Again, the Cybercoats ignored her. She threw her hands in the air, "Nothing in this building listens to me!"

The metal men stopped three feet away from her. The one in the front said in a deep robot voice, "You will come with us."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"That is not a relative question."

"It wasn't a question at all, metal head. It was rhetorical."

"You will cease being rhetorical."

"You will cease giving me orders."

"Incorrect. We are the ultimate upgrade of the Cybermen…" Jess rolled her eyes. "...Our orders stand as law."

"Well, I guess that makes me a criminal, then."

"Criminals are deleted. You are not to be deleted."

"Special me, eh?"

"You are not special. You are only to be used for upgrading."

"Wow…" Jess said shaking her head, "That really breaks my heart…" She quickly jumped into the air and unfurled her large dark wings, soaring over the white robots' heads. "See ya later, fellas!"

"You are not to leave. You are to come with us."

"Yes, about that," Jess said, hovering in the air near the high ceiling, "I have a sister that needs saving. Any idea where she is?"

The Cybercoats were silent for a moment, as if they were processing some sort of information. Finally, the one that had been speaking the whole time said, "Statement verified. We thank you for your cooperation."

"My cooperation-?" Jess started to ask just as a net of metal chains seemed to fall out of the sky and land straight on her. The weight forced her to the ground where she was pinned under the weight. "Now, see? That's just unfair."


	67. CHAOS - Chapter 10

Amanda again pulled at the chains that held her wrists captive to the wall. She had been sitting in this circular murky room made of brick and covered in grime for almost half an hour. Everything was dark and there were only a couple other people inside. "You let me go you stupid pieces of metal shit!"

One of the people in there, a young boy around the age of seven, turned his head at the word 'shit.'

Amanda stared at him a second, "Sorry kid… I meant to say…. um…. Sugar Honey Iced-Tea."

The young boy blinked casually, his eyes changing to those of a snake or a cat. He continued to stare at Amanda.

"Errrrr… nevermind. You get back to…. whatever you were doing."

The boy didn't speak a word, but the tongue of a snake quickly flicked out between his lips and then disappeared back into his mouth.

Amanda scooted a little bit more to her right, away from the snake kid who wouldn't stop looking at her. She decided to ignore him. " _I've gotta get outta here."_

* * *

The Doctor and Carl stood facing two doors, both the same size, color, and shape. There wasn't a sign anywhere and they were stuck at a dead end.

"Ever seen that movie The Labyrinth?" Carl asked, staring at the two doors.

"No."

"There's this one part where this girl is in a maze-"

"I would've never guessed."

"Hey! Let me talk wise guy. Anyway, she's faced with these two doors and one leads to another part of the maze while the other brings certain death.

"Well isn't that lovely…. which did she choose?"

"The one with certain death… which turned out to be not so certain at all…"

"So is the way with human films."

"Films? No one says films anymore what are you, nine-hundred?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Close. Let's try this one on the right."

Carl stared after The Doctor as he walked off to open the wooden door, "What'dya mean close?"

* * *

Amanda groaned, staring up at the ceiling that she couldn't see because of the dark shadows. Another twenty minutes had past and she was thinking about how sucky it must've been for Jess when she was left alone for six weeks in the prison cells of the Head Council of Gallifrey.

One person in the room that sat on the opposite side of the circular area was banging their chains against the wall rhythmically. The sound echoed through the whole room and was starting to cause Amanda a headache, "Hey! Cut that out!"

The sound ceased and everything was dead quiet for a second. Amanda squinted hard into the darkness, unable to see five feet in front of her. Then, silent, padded steps started to approach her. Out of the darkness, the silhouette of a wolf started to form.

Amanda pressed her back to the wall, her breathing rising. Slowly the wolfish creature was growing more visible and that's when she realized with growing horror that it wasn't a wolf.

The thing had the head of an animal, growling and showing off its gigantic teeth, but the body was human. It was crawling on the ground like a baby and Amanda could barely make out the image of bloodied knees and hands, as if they had been scraped against the hard cement and were permanently scarred.

"Sorry, man." Amanda chuckled nervously, "Just , this room, you know? Makes you crazy."

The wolf human continued to approach, still growling. Some more scuffling and Amanda turned to see snake boy squatting on the ground, no longer just sitting. His feet started to slide against the floor and he too, started to approach.

Amanda stood up, struggling with her chained hands and watched as a third figure started to appear. This one seemed normal, walking upright. Two small spheres were rolling toward her out of the darkness and stopped at her feet. Amanda stared down at them in horror… because they were staring back at her. They were _eyes_. _Rolling eyes._ Her head turned quickly back to the walking figure whose face was contorted in pain. The guy's eyes were gone. His arm was stuck out in front of him, as if he couldn't see a thing and was scared he was going to ram into something.

Amanda's mouth fell open. She was in a room full of zombie creature things that were all too human for comfort. "Hey guys…" Amanda tried with a stutter, wanting so bad to be able to jump into the air. They were two feet away from her. She pushed herself into the wall, turning away from the abominations. Her eyes were squeezed closed as her head went through a million horrible deaths that could all be hers. She could hear them getting closer… and closer… and closer….

The sound of wind broke the horrible silence and Amanda caught a single glimpse of a dark figure jumping between her and the creatures. The things rammed into opposite walls, apparently having been thrown back by a strong force.

Amanda stared down, unsure of what to think, at a dark figure covered in feathers. Slowly, the thing started to grow and the feathers were pulled back to reveal a beautifully normal face.

Jess stood up, folding her large wings that could take up the whole room into her back and smiled, "Hey, sis."


	68. CHAOS - Chapter 11

"Jess?!" Amanda asked surprised, "How the heck did you get here?"

"It's a long story," Jess said, running over toward a large wooden door and quickly breaking the knob. It shattered into a million pieces on the floor. "Now come on."

"Come on where?" Amanda asked but moving toward the door anyway.

"Carl and the Doctor have gotten their sorry butts into trouble. I told them they would but it was all 'Noooo. Save yourself. We're men.'"

Amanda snickered, "I see."

Jess rolled her eyes and then sprinted out the door down a long hall. "Now, we have to go save them."

"Sounds fun… and just so you know, we're going a bit slow for my liking."

Jess cracked a smile and then jumped into the air, unfurling her jet black wings. Her sister did the same behind her and they took off around a corner and down a hall.

* * *

"You picked the wrong door, genius," Carl said flatly. He and the Doctor sat on the floor, their hands tied behind large wooden poles in the ground. The room they were in was as large as a factory and full of people in grimy jump suits. They all shuffled around, working on whatever the heck they were working on. Machines were scattered about and the roof above was hidden with smog.

"It's not at if they were labeled or anything." The Doctor retorted.

"Shouldn't that nine-hundred year old brain of yours have some sort of detecting thing to it?"

"I'm not a cyborg."

Just then one worker came over to them with two bowls full of thick soup… or at least it looked like soup. She was an old lady with a hunched back and she carefully placed the bowls at their feet.

"What's that for?" Carl asked, giving the slop a funny look.

"For you to eat," she said in a high pitched voice. "You'll be working soon. Lot's o' calories in them broth there!"

"It looks like brown jell-o." Carl stated disgusted.

"At least them metal men gives ya something," and with that she shuffled away.

Carl continued to stare at the food, "Oh yes. Them metal men gives us food but they don't gives us our hands to eat it… even if we wanted to," he kicked it away.

"Where are we anyway?" The Doctor asked, ignoring the comment.

"Don't know," Carl said, leaning his head back against the wooden pole, "But I sure as heck wanna get outta here."

The Doctor looked around, a bit confused. Carl was staring at him. There was a few minutes of silence where the Doctor continued to look confused and Carl just stared.

"What is it?" Carl asked annoyed, "It's obvious you wanna say something. You don't have to ask permission."

"It's just… we haven't left Pamp's building and I know there's a lot of floors but I never expected them to be so… different."

Carl grunted, "I guess but, it's not too weird."

The Doctor gave Carl a look, "Are you saying you know someone else who has a gigantic office, a laboratory, a maze, a dungeon, and who knows what else all in the same building?"

"Nooo but…

A Cybercoat approached the two prisoners and said in a monotone voice, "You will cease."

"Cease what?" Carl asked. "We can't do anything you lump of metal. Two of our appendages are immobile and it's affecting the rest of our body."

"You will cease oral communication."

"Would you rather us use hand language?"

"You will cease all communication."

"That's better, thanks. A bit of articulation."

The Cybercoat didn't say anything back and instead walked behind the two prisoners and out of their line of vision. All of a sudden, Carl's hands were freed and he quickly stood up.

"What's up big guy?" Carl asked putting his fists up, "We gonna duel it out like men?"

The Doctor's hands also loosened allowing him to stand as well. "Put those down, Carl, before you hurt yourself."

"Come on old man. Lost your spirit in your years? Where's your stomach for adventure!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You will not duel," the Cybercoat continued, "You will work."

"Working's boring. I'm just a teen anyway. Let me live a little before I have to become an adult."

"You will live if you work."

"So you'll kill us if we don't?"

"Correct."

Carl frowned, "Fine. Just don't expect me to wear any of those disgusting gray jumpsuits."

"Uniform changes are mandatory. You will be provided with work attire by end of day."

"And… remind me again, what's the weekly wage?"

"Your wage is your life. Now work."

The Doctor grabbed Carl's arm and pulled him away from the Cybercoat and toward a gigantic machine.

"Get off me grandpa!" Carl said, pulling his arm out of the Doctor's grasp but continuing to walk anyway. "I was about to make my move on that guy."

"Yes, and that move would've been being turning into a little puff of ash on the floor."

"It was one Cybercoat. I could've take him!"

The Doctor stopped and turned around, facing Carl, "Why don't you look up?"

Carl stared at the Doctor confused before slowly averting his eyes toward the ceiling where bigger than usual metal men were hovering silently, each five feet apart from each other and lining the whole ceiling. There must've been thousands of them.

"Holy Shi-!" Carl started but the Doctor covered his mouth quickly. "Don't."

Carl pulled the Doctor's hand from his face, "But why are they here?" he whispered.

"I don't know. But don't you think the best way to find out is to be in the middle of their operation?"

"Yeahhh….. how do we get in?"

The Doctor gave him a knowing look. Carl looked around and suddenly realized it. "Oh. We are in the middle of their operation."

The Doctor nodded and silently gestured for Carl to follow him. The two of them disappeared behind a machine to explore.

* * *

"I think they went this way," Jess whispered, peeking behind a corner and staring at two unmarked and completely alike doors made of wood.

"I think so too…" Amanda said, "Considering this is the only way to go. There's no other option."

Jess turned the corner silently and lightly walked down the hall toward the two doors.

The two sisters stood in front of them, unsure where to go from here.

"Ever seen that movie The Labyrinth?" Amanda asked.

Jess gave her a "really?" look and then turned towards the door on the left, "Why don't we try this one."

"What makes you think this one's right?" Amanda asked following her sister through the door frame and into another hall.

"I don't know… just a gut instinct."

Amanda shrugged and observed the pure white, marble walls and floors. "Looks… different."

"It looks modern is what it looks like," Jess said, going down a hall that only led straight to one other door, nowhere else. Amanda followed, "What's that thing on the side of the door?"

The door was as white as the walls and didn't have a knob nor a keyhole. To the left of the futuristic door, a little round thinga-maggie that looked way to complicated was attached to the marble wall.

"It's a retinal scan," Jess answered. She put her face close to the round thing until her right eye was level to it. A little thing on the device turned and a blue light flicked on. It shined into Jess' eyes for second and then blinked out, the door sliding open.

"Hoooow… did you do that?" Amanda asked as Jess turned around, "You're not in the database of the building… at least I don't think you are…."

"Well, Amanda, you are correct. Jess isn't in the database."

"...Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?"

"Oh, I'm not," Jess smiled kindly, "No, not in the slightest. You see, to talk in the third person, you have to be the person you're talking about. But…." Jess spread her arms out, "I'm not Jess."

"...But your standing right in front of me…"

"Yes, but…" Jess' hand rose to the side of her face and she started slowly pulling away what looked like a layer of skin until a new face - the face of the assassin they had captured earlier - was revealed, "...Looks can be deceiving."

Amanda took a step back, "How-"

"With this," the young girl held up what now looked like a clear piece of plastic, "It forms into whatever shape I want, any face I want. In this case, your sister."

"But… you had wings. I don't suppose you have a face mask for that…"

The blonde girl smirked, "I'll leave that to your imagination. They did look exactly like hers, didn't they?"

Amanda stared at the girl in disbelief, "You didn't…"

"Like I said. Use your imagination." She took Amanda's arm and threw her through the door frame of the sliding door and into a dark room made of black rock and shaped exactly like the other place she'd been held. Amanda went skidding across the ground, almost hitting her head on the opposite wall. "You can wait in here for a while."

"Hey!" Amanda said jumping up, "What's the point of you saving me from the other room when your just gonna bring me to a second prison?"

The young assassin smirked again, "Because Pamp isn't number one on the food chain. Like everyone else, she has a boss and that boss has a plan. Pamp, however, has a different idea for you and this..." the girl gestured around, "...is where she stores her little projects. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go." She slid the facial mask back on and all of a sudden Jess was back in the room.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said your friends were in trouble. I'm going to go make their acquaintance. Not as myself, though. As Jess." The assassin smiled and the door slid closed, locking Amanda in the darkness.


	69. CHAOS - Chapter 12

Carl leaned up against a rusting metal machine and groaned, "My legs are sore."

"How big is this place?" The Doctor asking, looking both ways.

"Too big."

The Doctor came to stand next to Carl and ran his fingers through his hair, "We haven't gotten anywhere."

"What the heck are you talking about? We probably walked five miles."

"No, not like that. I mean information wise. Nobody here knows anything."

"They're all stuck in lalaland… you think they've been brainwashed?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Maybe. They're all really old."

"Not all of them…" Carl stood up straight and squinted between two different copper containers that rose halfway to the ceiling and looked like water towers. He finally pointed, "You see her?"

The Doctor leaned to the left to try and see what Carl was pointing at, "That's a teenager."

The girl they were looking at looked to them as well and for a split second they locked eyes. Then, she hurriedly walked off and disappeared behind another machine.

"Wait!" The Doctor called, jumping between the small space in the middle of the two towers they had been staring through and running after the girl. She looked back and saw the two people pursuing her and broke into a sprint.

"Hey!" Carl said, running past the Doctor at and almost superhuman speed. "Wait up!" Carl caught up with the girl and jumped in front of her, blocking her path. The Doctor jogged to catch up.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, staring Carl up and down and looking back at the sound of the Doctor's footsteps.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Carl asked throwing his hands up, "We were trying to catch you."

"Why? What do you want with me? I swear I didn't do anything."

Carl took a step back with a confused face, "Um… we just wanted to ask you some questions."

The Doctor came to stand next to Carl, a bit out of breath, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Carl answered.

The girl shook her head.

"We just want to ask you some questions," The Doctor said.

Carl rolled his eyes, "I just told her that."

"You said I didn't miss anything!"

"Well what do you want me to do. Write a novel on everything I said and did before you got here."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't help-"

"Hey!" The girl shouted, cutting Carl and the Doctor off. "Will you two shut up!"

"Why? What's the matter? The Cybercoats gonna kill us if we don't work on their stupid rusty machines?"

"No," the girl said, her eyes finding their way to her shoes, "They do something much, much worse."

* * *

"Let me outta here you stupid shape-shifting, wanna-be, murdering killer, assassin!" Amanda kicked the door hard but did nothing more than stub her toe.

"That's not going to work."

Amanda whirled around at the sound of another voice in a room she thought she was completely alone in. "What?"

"I said, that's not going to work. Trust me. I've tried it myself."

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I could ask you the same. After all, I was here first."

Amanda surveyed the dark shadows around her, unable to detect the owner of the voice. She put her hands on her hips, "Well, I asked first."

"I was thrown in here the same as you. By the same person actually."

"God, I hate her. Did you see the way she just _changed her face_. She looks like my sister! And I swear, if she stole her wings-"

"She didn't steal anything."

"Oh yeah, creepy shadow voice person that I'm not even sure is real? And how exactly would you know that?"

"It's a perception filter…. not really but it's kind of the same idea. She just made it _look_ like she had wings."

"No, no, no, no, no. We _flew_. You can't fly with fake holographic wings."

"She probably just used a harness or something. Strings attached to the roof, that sort of thing."

Amanda chuckled fakely, "Yeah. Sure. And _I_ didn't notice gigantic ropes hanging from the ceiling."

"I'm not saying it's your fault. Devices like that are meant to mess with your head."

"Listen, I'm not going to let some strange voice in a freakin' dark room tell me that a device altered my perception. I don't even know your name! _I don't even know if you're real._ "

The voice sighed and the shuffling of feet filled the room. It sounded like she was moving toward Amanda but neither of them could see. All of a sudden, a hand wrapped itself around Amanda's wrist making her jump back, "Hey! What the heck are you doing!"

"Proving that I'm real!"

"Why are we shouting?!"

"I don't know!"

The two girls calmed down before Amanda finally said, "You remind me of someone."

"And who would that be?"

Amanda thought about it, knowing she recognized the voice from somewhere… then she realized, "Oh my god."

"What? What is it?"

"Holy-" Amanda ran her fingers through her hair and walked in a small circle, "You're freakin' _Senna."_

The voice was quiet for a second, "How'd you know that?"

"Cause I'm smart and clever and I have an IQ of about three hundred."

"You just tried to kick an unbreakable door down while yelling at thin air."

Amanda scoffed, "I'll have you know the air in here is _not_ thin. In fact, it is very, very thick and _musty._

Senna rolled her eyes in the dark.

* * *

Ryan walked around the corner and came to a door that she knew led to the factory. A slight glance at the pearly white and shiny floors and she knew that she still resemble the bird creature, Jess. It was funny having the reflection of someone completely different stare right back at you. Almost creepy. She sighed and pulled her eyes away from the floor. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a pistol, fully loaded with a new magazine.

Her hands ran along the gun's rigid surface before she cocked it and shoved it back into her coat. She was going to kill the Doctor and his friends... at any cost.


	70. CHAOS - Chapter 13

Jess' eyes flickered open to a view of a starch white ceiling. She reached up to rub her aching head but found herself unable to move.

She tugged at her arm and finally glanced over to see it outstretched and held with large leather straps. Her other arm was in the same situation along with both her legs.

Jess let her head fall onto the metal table which she was stretched out on, "Shit."

* * *

"Why won't you just tell us what they do to people?" Carl complained in a whisper. "Why do we have to freakin' risk our lives so you can _show_ us?"

The teenage girl who was leading Carl and the Doctor through a secret hallway shook her head, "You wouldn't be able to understand how horrible it is. It's hard to imagine."

"I think you'll find I have a _very_ good imagination. Especially when it comes to horrible situations and gory massacres… and unicorns flying over rainbows as well."

"Now is not the time to be joking around. It's serious!"

"Touchy."

"This… thing… that the Cybercoats do," The Doctor stepped in, "Has it happened to someone you know?"

"Oh look," the girl rolled her eyes, "Sherlock Holmes decided to join the party."

"It was a legitimate question."

The girl didn't answer.

* * *

Jess was laying on the table, bored, humming to herself whatever song decided to pop into her head. She observed the space around her. Lots of white. The only thing that wasn't glaringly pearly was the metal lab table which she now laid on… and the leather bands. She tugged at them again, thinking that maybe they'd give in after a while. No luck.

Jess sighed gloomily, "The least you could do was give me a pillow!"

Jess listened intently, but no one answered.

"Or a rolled up towel even," she mumbled to herself, "A cloth, could be thin. Better than nothing. Paper towel roll..." She sighed again. This was just fantastic.

* * *

"Here we are," the girl said, coming to the end of the musty hall that they had been walking through.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Carl asked, "This is a dead end."

"That's what people with pea sized brains and no attention to detail would say."

"Ahem, no attention to detail? Look at this outfit!" Carl gestured to his black suit with the red button down, "I even made sure all the buttons were facing the same way!"

The girl rolled her eyes and then kicked the wall to her right making a square hole appear in the wall where a piece of painted wood had previously been.

"You want us to crawl through _there?_ " Carl asked, in disgust, "Did I not just point out my stunning clothing to you?"

"It's not even yours," the Doctor said, gesturing for the girl to continue to lead. She got down on her knees and crawled into the square tunnel, her feet the last thing to disappear. Carl went next and then the Doctor, when he was fully in, pushed the piece of wood back into place, concealing the opening.

"So," Carl said after a while, "Secret tunnel, huh?"

"Well it's not like the Cybercoats point signs saying 'This way to escape,'" the girl retorted.

"So we're escaping then?"

"Yeah. Into a hell hole."

"Sounds great."

* * *

The door behind Jess' head burst open and the sound of several footsteps filled the room.

"Finally," Jess called, "I was starting to get lonely."

No one answered and instead three men in white coats walked past her, each carrying a metal tray.

A fourth man in a black suit and an ugly scarred face leaned over Jess. His eyelids were torn and speckled with holes. His nose was in the same manner and his lips were practically falling off. His ears were almost non existent and the little parts that were still there looked like they had been cut with safety scissors - sharp and uneven.

Jess squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head in mock fear, "Stop! Your god-ugly face is burning holes into my eyes!"

Jess waited patiently for the man to give a snarky remark. She had all her burns lined up in her head ready to roast the guy to high heaven. She felt his ragged breath on her cheek as he leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "It's not like it matters. You'll be dead here soon enough."

* * *

Carl looked ahead and saw another dead end in front of the girl leading them, "Let me guess.

Another secret passage?"

"Mmm," was all she answered.

"By the way, since we haven't yet properly introduced ourselves," The Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor and this is Carl. Who are you?"

"Nobody."

"What's up, Nobody." Carl intervened.

"Seriously?" The Doctor continued, ignoring Carl. "Not even a name?"

"My name is unimportant and so are yours. In a second here I'm going to leave and go back to where I'm supposed to be. I don't want to end up like the people in the next room and neither should you. Now shut up." The girl lifted her hands from the floor as she got to the end of the hall and sat on her heals. With her head angled down and her eyes squeezed shut, she reached up and pushed at the ceiling. Carl and the Doctor watched as it gave way and dust poured down through the square hole.

The girl looked them each in the eye, as if silently trying to send a warning before standing up and lifting herself from the cramped passage.

The Doctor and Carl looked to each other before following her out through the ground.

* * *

Jess' eyes were squeezed shut as one of the lab coat, mute guys ran a long light as bright as the sun above her face.

"Facial scans complete," he said in a monotone voice.

"He speaks!" Jess says, opening her eyes and trying to see past the white spots still imprinted on them.

"I don't understand why we can't just send the _real_ girl to Sensis," the scarred man said as he observed, bored.

No one answered and Jess resorted to the thought that perhaps the Lab Coat Guys were deaf.

"It would be _so_ much easier... And more fun."

Jess turned to the man and took on the same bored expression, "What is Sensis?"

"It's where your two little friends are headed. Or more, where they are now. Tell me...," the man turned to one of the Lab Coats, "Did the three of them make it through the passage yet?"

Without a word, the Coat that had been addressed picked up a remote and flicked on a security monitor showing the Doctor, Carl and some other girl standing around a square hole in the floor.

Jess stared at the girl suspiciously, hating her guts that she was with _her_ friends instead of being strapped to a table and blinded by hideous men and bright lights.

"Scanning complete. Moving to initialize machine."

Jess looked up as one of the guys moved to a machine to her right and flicked the machine in question on. It was the size of a swimming pool and connected to it was what looked like a bath tub.

Once the machine was warmed up, he started entering a bunch of data into the computer. When he was done, he back away and watched.

"This better be spot on," Scars mumbled. "Is it going to be a Senseless?"

"Those were our orders," the man closest to Jess answered. "Once the Senseless is formed, we'll send it down to Sensis."

Jess laughed out loud, suddenly, "I get it, guys. I get it. You have these things called _Senseless_ and you're sending them to _Sensis._ The two things sound the same!"

Scarred face rolled his eyes through his torn lids.

"What is a Senseless anyway?"

Scar muttered to himself before answering, "It's what you should've been but some wimps that are afraid of you decided it would be better if you were dead."

"Well…" Jess said shrugging, "I wouldn't call them _complete_ wimps…"

"Of course you would. You're a _child_ scaring the hell out of grown men."

"I have that effect."

The machine beeped cutting off their conversation and Jess watched as the bathtub that had been filled with some liquid started to drain.

"Do I stink? Is that what this is? I mean, you could've just asked me to shower."

I hand shot up out of the tub, making Jess' eyes bulge. It was a pale white hand, one without pigment and with long fingernails. Slowly, it became more human; soft and tender, but it was still more pale than usual. The hand groped around for the edge of the tub and when it found it, reached its other hand up. Slowly, it pulled itself into a sitting position. Jess craned her neck to get a look at the face but the thing's hair fell over it. _Her_ hair. Her mouth fell open as the thing sat still as a statue.

Jess stared and waited until finally, the thing started turning its head, the hair slowly falling back from its face. Jess' heartbeat picked up in anticipation before her eyes fell out of her sockets. The thing was _her_. An exact replica of _her._ Only, the thing was senseless. She understood the term now and it sent a shiver down her spine. The thing had human features, eyes, ears, nose, mouth. But none of it was usable.

The eyelids had been sewn together and made disgusting, rumped grooves. The thread was black and appeared wirey. The mouth was exactly the same, the lips barely visible underneath the thread. The nose was pinched together with the same strands. The ears looked _exactly_ like Scar's ears, cut to pieces in unstraight lines. The only difference was that it looked like hot wax had been poured down them. The thing _was_ senseless.

Along with the gruesome features, her double had been placed in a boring gray uniform with a number 7641 printed on the left shoulder.

Scars walked up to it and examined it closely, "The hair's a bit wirey but it will have to do. Send it to Sensis."

One of the men that had moved toward the wall by Jess' head pulled a lever and the floor dropped underneath the double. Jess watched it shoot downward and out of the room.

"Now…" scars said, approaching the _real_ Jess, "Time to deal with you." He pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at her head.

* * *

"Welcome to Sensis," the teenage girl said as the Doctor finally climbed out of the hole. She looked around in disgust, as if the place was hell itself. The ceiling was so high that it couldn't even be seen. A low fog covered the ground, as if trying to hide what was there. The walls were made purely of stained cement and the whole thing appeared to be a gigantic maze.

"Where _are_ we?" Carl asked, looking around and still unable to believe they were in the same building they had entered hours ago.

"I just told you: Sensis."

"That's not much to go on," the Doctor chimed in.

The girl sighed, looking like she was ready to leave, "It's where they keep the Senseless, zombie like things that used to be people. Don't get me wrong, they still are. They're just… broken…. I guess."

"How do we find them?" Carl asked, gesturing around, "I don't even see anyone."

"They're not far. Part of they're hell is that they have to wander around in a maze for the rest of their life. Don't forget, these people are being punished for doing exactly what we're doing now: breaking the rules."

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor said, taking a step forward, "I want to know what's going on." He continued on and Carl followed close behind.

"Then this is where I leave you," the teenage girl said, turning back toward the hole in the ground, "I have no desire to be in this place."

"So you're not staying?" Carl called back.

"You'd have to kill me first." She plopped back through the hole and replaced the wooden slab that covered the secret passage.

Carl and the Doctor turned away and faced front. They seemed to be in the corner of the large, stadium-sized room. The air was thick and the distinct smell of death hung all around. To fit the smell, a dark gloom hung down like a big weight, devouring everything, and yet, they were still able to see.

"Come on, then," the Doctor said, continuing his walk forward.

Carl followed close behind.

They walked for five minutes straight without finding anywhere to turn. The passage had become more narrow as they walked and finally looked like the long corridors that belonged to a large maze. Finally, they came upon a break in the wall, an area where they could've continued forward or gone left or right.

"I don't like this," Carl said, his voice echoing off the high walls.

"Nor do I." The Doctor reached his right hand out to touch the wall and went right. "Keep your right hand on the wall and never let it come off."

"Why?" Carl asked, obeying anyway and reaching to touch the wall.

"Maze strategy. As long as you keep the same hand on the wall, you can always find your way back."

Carl and the Doctor turned the corner but then stopped dead in their tracks. Carl's mouth opened in a silent scream and tears welled up in his eyes out of pure terror.

The Doctor stood just as frozen but ready to run.

Before them was the same figure that Jess had seen with the sewn eyelids, lips and nose.

Carl took a step back and tried to pull the Doctor with him but the Doctor raised his hand in "wait." He leaned close to the figure and squinted through the haze before realizing with growing horror that it was _Jess._

"Carl…" the Doctor said, not pulling his eyes from his disfigured friend, "I think we might have a slight problem."


	71. CHAOS - Chapter 14

"So... let me get this straight," Amanda said. She was leaning against one of the rough walls of the circular prison she was still in. Senna was sitting right next to her but neither one of them could see their hands in front of their faces let alone each other. "Pamp is you enemy and she threw you into this hell hole because her boss told her to kill you but she didn't want to which kinda makes her a goodish person but not really and this other boss' name is _Georgia_ like the state but we're not _in_ Georgia, we're in New York so obviously she's been misplaced by God and-"

"Stop," Senna cut Amanda off, "Now you're just making stuff up."

"But who names their kid Georgia?"

Senna sighed, "It's _Georgie._ How many times do I have to say."

"And she's a super villain. Like, top of the food chain."

"Yep."

Amanda stared toward Senna's voice and stayed silent for a second, "That has got to be the _worst_ super villain name that has ever been created in the history of all super villains. I mean, what the hell? _Georgie._ I'm going to go home and brag to everyone that I took down the biggest fish in the ocean, _Georgie._ All fear Georgie. She's going to come get ya. I can just imagine it. Walk into a bar and be like 'Georgie' and everyone's going to cower in fear because Georgie is coming and she ain't friendly. Georgie, the almighty. Even _God_ fears Georgie."

"Are you done?"

"Not in the slightest. Just wait til' I meet her. I'm going to have a field day."

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

Jess stared down the barrel of the gun and watched, as if in slow motion, as Scar Face cocked it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jess said, trying to pull her arms up in surrender but forgetting they were immobilized.

"What do you want?" Scars demanded, not pulling the gun from her head.

"You don't want to kill me."

"Actually, I do." Scars' finger started to push lightly on the trigger.

"CHESS!" Jess screamed.

Scars pulled the gun back slightly to get a look at Jess' face, "Chess?"

"Chess." Jess repeated, "I challenge you to a game of Chess. Winner gets to go free and… you know… not die."

"Oh goody!" Scars said giddily. He lowered the gun and smiled joyfully, "I love Chess."

"Really?"

"No." His voice became deep again and the gun was pointed back as Jess' forehead, "What do you take me for, some idiot?"

Jess shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Scars cackled, "At least you'll die knowing that there is literally no way you could've saved yourself."

The door burst open out of Jess' line of vision making Scars look up.

"Sir," a new voice said, "There's been a breach."

Scars scowled and shoved his gun back into its holster. He leaned over Jess' face, his disgusting breath forced up her nose, "We're not done."

"I wouldn't want to be," Jess said, "We have a Chess game to play."

Scars shook his head and exited the door. When he was gone, Jess sighed with relief. That was way too close.

* * *

Amanda stood in the middle of several unconscious and dead bodies. Her wings were unfurled and her fists clenched.

"Hey!" A voice called below her and she turned to look down a large hole in the ground around the size of a trailer in diameter. She could only see three feet down and then it faded into darkness. "You forgetting something?"

"Of course not!" Amanda called, "Just have to figure out how to get you."

 **15 MINUTES EARLIER**

There had been a silence between Senna and Amanda for awhile. The small talk had died out and they now sat in complete silence, the only sound is each other's breath. That's why when the futuristic door slid open both girls startled.

A third person walked into the room. A silhouette behind her watched her move through the thresh hold, their features not visible. Amanda seethed at the fact that this new girl wasn't shoved flying through the door like she was. She walked in and immediately Amanda hated her. She was young, a teenager around her age, with an ugly, gray, and baggy jumpsuit on. She had a solemn look on her face, like a criminal convicted of murder walking into a courtroom to be tried.

The door slid closed behind her and everyone was silent.

"Welcome, newcomer, to the party," Senna finally said.

The girl ignored Senna and asked, "Which one of you is Amanda?"

Amanda turned her head slightly in the direction of the girl and glared through the darkness, "Who's asking?"

"I have a message for you."

"Than quite wasting your breath and give it to me."

There was a short pause, and then the girl said in an almost monotone voice, "You're friends are dead."

Amanda's expression didn't change for a second, but then a small smile started to form at the edges of her mouth, "Is that so?"

"Yes. The girl is stuck with a piece of metal in her head, the only thing left of her: a disfigured double created only to trick your other two friends who will either leave without you or die. I am supposed to tell you this, and also, that I helped. I led the boy and man into the trap and then I was to come here and tell you."

"Why?" Amanda asked, getting up from her spot on the ground, "I'm guessing you aren't the genius behind these plans… not that it's really smart at all. And the fact that you are stuck here with us just proves you aren't at the top. So who sent you?"

"Can't say," the girl said. There was a rustle from where she stood but that was all.

"Why not?"

"It will ruin my deal," the sound of a gun cocking ran out through the whole prison. Amanda took a surprised step back, wondering how on earth this girl was going to shoot her when she couldn't even see."

"What is this deal?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it," there was a short silence. "I won't be around to enjoy it." The gun fired and Amanda flinched, anticipating the bullet to rip through her. Instead, a loud thump sounded from where the teenage girl was and everything went silent. The realization of what had happened finally hit Amanda and she stood frozen.

"Did she just…" Senna's voice sounded, but it trailed off as if swallowed in the darkness.

Amanda swallowed hard and then slowly walked forward to where the girl was. Her foot finally hit the figure and she kneeled down over it, her hands searching. The copper smell of blood hung in the air and Amanda was ready to puke from it. Her hand finally landed on the cold metal of a gun. She picked it up gingerly and backed away.

Amanda's hands continued to search, her fingers brushing against the barrel, the trigger and then finally the empty space where a magazine pack should've been. She cast it aside and listened to it clatter on the ground. "Empty," she said, almost to herself, "Only one bullet."

Senna didn't answer.

"We have to get out of here," Amanda said. She paced around, taking small careful steps as she still couldn't see. A few minutes passed before she whirled on Senna. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to not know how long."

"So what do they do, starve you?"

"You think I've lived this long without food or water?"

"Exactly. You can't. So how do they bring it to you?"

Senna sighed in the darkness, "It's pointless."

"Try me."

"Have you noticed you can't see the ceiling?"

"I can't see anything so no."

"Well, they send a tray down attached to ropes and they give you exactly a minute to get all the food off before they pull it back up."

Amanda smiled.

"...Well?"

"Well what?" Amanda asked.

"What do you make of that? We can't climb the walls."

"They put the wrong person in this cell." Amanda looked up, as if seeing a light in the distance even though there was none. "You know, this would be a helluva lot easier if I didn't have you around."

"Oh yeah?"

"I can easily fly up there an-"

"Hold on. _Fly._ "

"Yeah. Winged bird creature at your assistance." Amanda gave a slight bow.

Senna was quiet for a moment, "Just fly us both out then."

Amanda shook her head, "You're too heavy. I can't do it on my own."

"You mean there's more of you?"

"My sister… and a couple other friends of mine that ended up being my ancestors."

"Okkaaaayy…."

"I'd have to scout it out," Amanda continued, "I'd be able to carry you for a short while but not if it's super long."

"Then go!" Senna said, a new hope in her voice. "Don't waste time. I don't want to sit down here with a dead body."

Amanda smiled. Without another word, she unfurled her wings and with a single swoop rose high into the air. Below her, Senna flew back from the force of the wind.

Amanda pushed on, flying for almost a full thirty seconds, even at her fast pace, until she reached the top. It was covered by a metal top, like a can lid, but a small square passage sat in the middle that easily opened. Amanda guessed they weren't expecting anyone who could fly to end up in here. She pushed the passage open slightly, leaving only a crack for her to peek through.

Several men in dark suits and dark sunglasses sat at a table playing poker. The one facing her saw her immediately and jumped up exclaiming, "Hey!"

"Oops." Amanda snapped the trap door closed and ducked under it, hovering in the air.

"What's going on?" Senna's voice called far away.

"Nothing…" The men above her began to pull at the trap door. She waited a second before pushing up on it as hard as she could. She felt the metal hit something solid and then a bang sounded to her right. She pulled the door closed again and held it there. The men above tried to pull the door open but were unable. Suddenly they stopped. Amanda looked up, confused, before she was lurched forward as the whole top, circular cover started to slide away and reveal the room above. No closing that door. Light spilled into the room but not enough to hit the bottom.

Amanda let go of the trap door above her and receded into the dungeon, just low enough so she was obscured by darkness.

The faces of four men appeared above her, their searching eyes hidden behind their glasses.

"I don't see her…" one murmured.

That's when Amanda shot up from the darkness and flung two of the men backward. They fell hard but by the time she landed, they were already back on their feet. She didn't wait for them to move. She struck the first man in front of her in the throat and then kicked his gut making him bend over and suck in air. She shoved him back into the man behind him, throwing the second guy off balance. Her wings unfurled sharply, the tip of one hitting the guy between the eyes. Man number three and four drew dark black pistols and raised them toward Amanda, but she rushed them, grabbing a gun from one and using it to hit the other's out of his hand. The second gun went flying into the dark hole in the ground that now had the top completely slid away. The man she had stole the gun from took a swing at her, almost punching her in the jaw but she deflected it and cocked the gun at the same time and shot him in forehead. The man crumpled to the ground instantly and Amanda whirled around to face the final man, slamming the butt of the gun onto the top of his head and finishing him off with a spinning back kick to the side of his face. He too fell to the ground, unconscious and Amanda stared for a second at what had just happened.

"Hey!" Senna called from within the hole, "You forgetting something?"

"Of course not," Amanda called back, "I can't fly you out. It's too far." _There is another way though._

Amanda took in a deep breath. The hole was to deep to carry someone up with her, but it was large enough for her to get enough velocity to teleport, but she'd have to grab Senna just before she entered the vortex _and_ she'd be carrying another person by herself without Jess. _Jess._ The two of them had been practicing a thing before the Doctor picked them up, teleporting without imagining surroundings, but each _other._ The odds were definitely against her here. Not only would she be trying something new, but she'd be carrying another person with her.

Amanda backed away from the hole and took a deep breath. "Senna!"

"Yeah?" Senna's voice echoed from the large hole in the ground.

"I must warn you, there's going to be a bright flash that's going to be purplish and I'm going to head right for it! When I say jump, grab my hand and hold on tight!"

"What? Purplish what?!"

"Forget it! Just jump!"

Amanda took a deep breath before running toward the hole, leaping in the air once she got to the the edge, and diving down. She unfurled her wings for extra speed and focused on the image of her sister. Below her, a window into the vortex started to open, starting with a small speck and then growing from there. The bright light cast from it made Senna visible in the darkness, her face awestruck.

Amanda was drawing closer to the portal. She stuck out her arm, prepared to grab Senna but still keeping the image of her sister in her head. When she was a foot away from the portal, she yelled, "Jump!" And watched as Senna flung herself toward her outstretched hand. She barely grabbed on before Amanda disappeared through the portal, grabbing at Senna at the same time to make sure she didn't slip. The portal closed behind them but by the time Senna could see what was around her, they flew into a pearly white room. Senna crashed hard on the ground, sliding and then banging her head against the nearest wall. Amanda's wings took up a lot of the room and Jess, who was still strapped to the table, watched as her sister didn't tuck them in in time and fell between two different tables on the other side of the room. Both of her brown wings bent at an awkward angle as Amanda continued to tumble. Jess stared with an open mouth as Amanda was still for a moment and then slowly pushed herself off the ground, carefully folding her crooked wings into her back.

"Those don't look too good," Senna said, also standing up while holding the back of her head.

Amanda cringed as she stood, "I hadn't noticed. Thanks."

Senna, still a bit shocked, walked over to Jess and stared at her, "Who are you?"

Jess looked to Senna, a look of recognition on her face, "What do you mean who am I? We know each other."

"Jess." Amanda said. She shook her head when Jess looked, "Wrong reality."

Senna started undoing the leather straps on Jess' wrists and ankles until she could push herself off the table.

"I would say let's fly outta here," Jess said, "But I don't think that's going to work."

Amanda walked closer to Jess and Senna, holding her shoulder, "We have to get to Carl and the Doctor. They're in trouble."

"I know," Jess nodded, "They sent some freaky decoy of me as a Senseless down to some room to distract them."

"What's a Senseless?" Amanda asked.

Jess looked to Senna and could tell immediately that she already knew, "You'll see," was all she answered.

The door burst open and the man with the scarred face walked in, his gun raised, "No you won't. You'll be too dead to ever find out anything again-" A gunshot rang out through the whole room and it took everyone a second to realize that Scars had a new hole in his pants that was turning dark with blood. Jess and Amanda looked to Senna to see her standing there, a gun in her hand. Scars crumpled to the ground, holding his leg and yelling out for help.

"We've gotta go," Jess said, turning away from scarface and toward the part of the ground she had seen her double disappear through.

Amanda turned to Senna, "Where'd you get a gun?"

"Someone dropped it on my foot when I was in the prison."

Amanda flashed back to when she knocked the gun out of the one man's hand and smiled to herself.

"Come here you guys," Jess said as she pulled a lever and the square hole opened up in the floor.

"What's that?" Amanda asked, going toward it.

"A shortcut. To Carl and the Doctor."

Senna approached as well, "Is it safe?"

"There's only one way to find out." Jess stood on the edge of the hole and looked down. It was a metal tube lit by occasional blue light that appeared to go straight down and then curve sharply to the right.

"Leap of faith anyone?" she asked, and then hopped into the tube and slid down.

Amanda and Senna exchanged looks before following one at a time.

Before Amanda leaped in, Scars smiled to her. "You go down that tube, and you'll be a deadman. It's not meant for the living. You'll be banged into a lifeless piece of nothing; unrecognizable.

Amanda swallowed, then turned away from the man and disappeared through the floor.


End file.
